Mi dulce, dulce Hermione
by naranna29
Summary: Draco se sincera, se declara a Hermione y ella acepta. Después de un día estando ocultando su relación a todo Hogwarts, Ron monta una escena y decide contar mentiras a todo el mundo. Como reaccionarán Malfoy y Hermione? Qué pasará? Habrá algún otro culpable infiltrado? Dios, demasiadas preguntas! Leed y encontrad! :D Escrito en Rating M por escenas explícitas! Dr/He ACABADO!
1. Malfoy se sincera

Bueeeno, pues aquí me tenéis otra vez! Simplemente, que con una historia diferente. Si, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Y no! No es de humor negro (bueno, vale, sí, me habéis pillado, es de romance pero Draco hará sus comentarios). Es un fanfic de romance, y lo pongo en formato M por qué creo que es necesario por las escenas explícitas y todo eso. Bueno, pues espero que os guste! :)

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione… **

**Capítulo I: Malfoy se sincera**

El orgulloso Slytherin daba infinitas vueltas delante de la hoguera del fuego de su sala común, pasándose cada dos por tres la mano por el pelo, esperando alguna respuesta de sí mismo.

Hacía días, semanas y meses que llevaba observándola sin parar. No se sentía mal por el mero hecho de que le gustara, sino por el hecho de que por su culpa se estaba ablandando demasiado… para su gusto. Ya que Hermione encontraba que Draco había pasado a ser un "buen amigo".

-Buen amigo dice… -Gruñó

Merlín, él quería a esa chica! Como loco! No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo, hasta soñaba con ella! Y menudos sueños los que tenía…!

Empezó a recordar y a intentar imaginar todos esos sueños inacabados por culpa del hechizo despertador que tenía que soportar cada mañana. Recordaba ver a Hermione sonreír, cogida de su mano, cayendo de espaldas sobre la nieve y abrazándose a él, feliz. Se imaginaba a él y a ella echados el uno con el otro, mirándose intensamente a los ojos dejando que la nieve se deshiciera debajo de ellos rápidamente, para poder acercarse el uno al otro abrazarse y besarse con una pasión hasta desconocida para él. Imaginaba volar con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar al Aula de Premios, donde ellos no solo compartirían las mesas de estudio, sino que también la habitación y la cama. Imaginaba como él por fin la hacía suya, como ella después del acto lo acariciaría y lo miraría con ternura, comentándole lo bien que la había tratado y… que le quería.

Draco se había sentado en el sofá y tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las imágenes que su corazón le estaba proporcionando. Unas imágenes a las que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses, gracias a ella. Pero, aún así, para él los sentimientos continuaban siendo demasiado raros, demasiado… lejanos.

El cuadro que dejaba el paso a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió de golpe, provocando así que Draco abriera sus ojos grises como un día de lluvia y se tornase tan frío como tal. No se molestó ni siquiera en moverse, ya sabía que era Blaise y que se acercaría para hablar con él. O, como a él le gustaría decir, a incordiar.

-Hey, Draco! -saludó Blaise – Otra vez pensando demasiado, eh?

-Blaise, a qué has venido? No ves que estás incordiándome… otra vez?

Blaise sólo rió ante ese comentario. Él sabía que le gustaba que le hiciese compañía. Le conocía demasiado bien, aunque este se lo negara rotundamente.

-Y… que te traes entre manos, Draco? Se trata de Granger? Uuuuuuy, a mi me parece que alguien se esta enamorando…!

-Si las miradas matasen, Zabini, creo que ya hubieras muerto por enésima vez.

-Y si la astucia, la perspicacia y las ganas de esconder un secreto existiesen, creo que ahora mismo no te conocería.

Malfoy solo rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, frunció el ceño y lanzó un suspiro algo molesto.

-Venga, a mi ya no puedes esconderme nada, Draco. Te he visto demasiadas veces como la mirabas. En el comedor, en las clases de pociones de Snape… hasta he visto como te has escapado alguna que otra vez a la biblioteca para pedirle "supuesta ayuda" para tus deberes. Y no quiero pensar en como te portas cuando estás con ella en el Aula de Premios… a solas.

-Qué diablos estás diciendo? – Ahí se había molestado

-Vamos, Draco, no finjas! Se nota que estás colado por ella. Y si me permites el comentario…

Draco lo miró con advertencia. Esos comentarios "permitidos" siempre acababan metiéndole en líos. Blaise se percató de la mirada, pero le sonrió en "son de paz", queriéndole decir que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

-… ella también por ti. Y creo que si quieres llegar a tener relaciones con ella, deberías ser un poco más… como decirlo para que lo entiendas…

-Zabini, sabes que con algunas cosas tengo paciencia, con otras, no tanto. Suéltalo de una vez!

-Vale, vale, vale! Hay que ver como te pones a veces, jolines… Deberías ser un poco más… Gryffindor.

Draco alzó una ceja y luego hizo una mueca. Algo más Gryffindor? Ese tío iba fumado. En serio, "ser algo más Gryffindor" era algo que él entendía como "más blandengue, más neurótico y por supuesto, más "sociable"".

-A mi me da, Zabini, que has comido demasiadas ranas de chocolate y el azúcar se te ha subido a la cabeza. –Empezó, con la voz medio calmada y medio divertida – Pero ahora, explícate. Y explícate bien, por que sino tengo aquí una varita que se muere de ganas de hechizar a alguien con algo… divertido.

Aunque a Zabini le cogió cague, captó el mensaje e intentó explicarse algo mejor esta vez.

-A ver, cuando digo "tienes que ser más Gryffindor" me refiero a que deberías ser algo más valiente y algo más sentimental. No en el sentido de "Oh, por Merlín, creo que moriría por ti si no cubro tus preciosos labios con los míos en este preciso instante!" Sería más el rollo de ser sincero contigo mismo, Draco. Ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Y aunque Blaise quería seguir con la conversación, Snape llegó de repente, -algo cabreado- y le pidió que se reuniera YA en su despacho. Se fue, dejando así a Malfoy y sus pensamientos a solas.

O no tan a solas. Tenía un pergamino delante de sus narices que le sonaba bastante. Decidió abrirlo.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Era un trabajo que había de entregar al día siguiente, y como un alumno premiado, no podía permitirse el lujo de no entregarlo. Y como no le apetecía ir a la biblioteca, fue al Aula de Premios.

Subiendo las escaleras, se encontró a Granger yendo casualmente al mismo sitio dónde iba él. La única diferencia era que él iba tranquilo, y ella, llorando. Era de noche, y no había nadie en las escaleras, así que decidió cogerle de la mano y correr hasta arriba de todo, juntos.

-Draco, ¿¡pero que haces! –exclamó ella

-Shh! No grites tanto si no quieres que nos descubran!

Una vez llegados a su sala, y casi sin aliento, fueron a sentarse en el sofá. Y hasta que no recuperaron su aliento, no dijeron absolutamente nada. Simplemente, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos. Los de ella, esos preciosos ojos marrones caramelo, desprendían mucha sorpresa, algo de diversión pero de remarcar era la gran tristeza que había sentido hacía algunos momentos. Los de él, para muchos ilegibles, pero no para ella, parecían desprender algo… algo raro de él: Calor.

Draco, al hacer siempre tanto quiddich, fue el primero en recuperar el aliento y fue a buscar algo para beber para los dos. De algún modo, tenía el presentimiento que esa sería una larga noche.

Se decidió por un whisky de fuego que tenía bastante buena pinta, así que cogió dos vasos y se encaminó otra vez hacia el sofá y puso los vasos justo encima de la mesa de cristal que tenían delante suyo.

Miró a Hermione otra vez a los ojos, que se habían perdido en las llamas de la hoguera, reflectando así el dolor y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Él la veía muy concentrada, y le encantaba verla así, pensativa. Eso era algo en lo que se parecían, y aunque le costó mucho tiempo reconocerlo, supo ver que le gustaba.

Hermione iba en pijama. En camisón. Era invierno, y aunque las llamas dieran algo de su calor, no pudo evitar tiritar. Draco, al verlo, le puso su manta encima, como si hubiese sido un acto reflejo. Hermione lo miró y aunque no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, Draco se dio por agradecido.

No quería romper el silencio. Pero sus lágrimas le habían… preocupado. Por esos últimos seis años en Hogwards, Draco sabía que Hermione era una testaruda y a veces bastante terca, pero de lo que también se había dado cuenta, era de que era fuerte y de que no se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa. Y aunque le encantase el silencio que reinaba, Draco abrió la boca para pronunciar unas palabras.

-Quieres hablar de ello? –Dijo, suavemente.

Hermione se quedó mirando un rato más el fuego, dejó caer una lágrima, alzó las cejas, de modo desinteresado y suspiró.

A pesar de los últimos años, Hermione tenía que reconocer que había cogido mucho cariño al Slytherin. Habían pasado de insultarse a llamarse por los nombres. Él ya no la llamaba Sangre sucia y ella ya no le llamaba estúpido. Se cogieron mucho cariño. Cariño y confianza. Así que, sin darse cuenta, se lo contó.

-Es Ron. Últimamente nos peleamos mucho. Pero hoy ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. –Frunció el ceño – Estoy muy harta de que me hiera así.

Se puso algo más cómoda, suspiró y siguió. Sabía que le estaba escuchando con atención. Y de algún modo… también sabía que le importaba.

-Parece que me controle todo el tiempo, como si fuera mi padre. –puso una voz estúpida, con la que Malfoy tuvo que reír - "Hermione, a donde vas ahora? Hermione, con quien vas ahora? Hermione, que vas a hacer?" Y ya de paso, "Hermione me ayudas con los deberes?" Estoy harta! Pero lo peor de todo… es que me ha perdido el respeto.

Malfoy soltó una risita arrogante.

-Respeto? Granger, me estas diciendo que Weasly tiene respeto por algo? Sabes que solo tiene respeto por lo que quiere, y no es mucho, la verdad.

Aunque Hermione tenía mucho aprecio a Ron, tuvo que admitir que lo que acababa de decir Draco era verdad. Ron solo le tenía el más sumo respeto cuando necesitaba algo. Y aunque necesitase muchas veces algo, las otras veces era bastante pasota con ella. Y eso no lo encontraba justo.

Se quedó callada un rato más, mirando al fuego de nuevo, pensando en lo que Draco le acababa de decir. Pasaron los minutos y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Fue intenso. Hermione leyó en sus ojos de nuevo: leyó calor y compasión, pero algo que también le llamó la atención fue que vio curiosidad. Y fue precisamente lo que le picó para preguntarle el por qué de su estada allí.

-Draco… Por qué has venido? –Ups, demasiado directo – Quiero decir… Yo he venido para estar sola e intentar olvidarme de esto de Ron, pero tu…? Tenías algún motivo en concreto?

Draco la miró. La miró y pensó en contestarle que no sería nada, que solo tenía que acabar un trabajo, pero justo en aquél momento, recordó la divertida expresión de Zabini: "Sé más Gryffindor". La típica reacción de un Slytherin hubiera sido el simple robo de un beso que quizás no significase nada, quien sabe. Pero, de algún modo, se sentía tan apegado y tan a gusto con Granger, que decidió, por una vez, hacerle caso. Respiró hondo, la miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Verás, Hermione… - Hermione se sorprendió. Eso era bastante serio si la llamaba por su nombre – Hemos mejorado mucho desde que compartimos esta sala de estudios. Nos hemos… conocido mejor. Y yo me he dado cuenta de que, a parte de ser muy guapa, podría hasta decir bella… yo… me he dado cuenta de que… de que siento algo por ti.

Hermione conocía a Draco, pero sabía que eso podía ser tan cierto como tan teatro. Muchas chicas cayeron acarameladas en sus brazos por sus encantos y por ser el gran actor que era. Así que, por un momento, se permitió desconfiar.

-Draco… Oye. No quiero ofenderte pero… y todas esas otras chicas? Como sé que no soy una de ellas?

Draco se incorporó de manera que quedase cara a cara con ella, le cogió las manos delicadamente y la miró profundamente con sus ojos plateados.

-Hermione, seré un Slytherin, pero puedo asegurarte, que cuando lucho por algo, lucho en serio. Y cuando me sincero, me sincero en serio. Y cuando te digo que siento algo, es por que te quiero, Hermione.

A Hermione no le quedaron dudas. Draco iba en serio. Sus ojos eran para ella un libro abierto. Leía en ellos seguridad, pasión, ardor y deseo. Para él, los ojos de Hermione tampoco eran difíciles de leer. Veía en ellos dulzura, calor, comprensión, felicidad y amor.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de felicidad. Draco, con lo caballeroso que podía llegar a ser, se acercó a su mejilla, besando la lágrima, empezando así un camino de besos hacia su boca.

El beso empezó suave, siendo muy dulce. No querían que nada estropease el momento, ni siquiera un único movimiento falso. Draco se acercó un poco más a ella, cogiendo su pelo con ternura y acariciando su mejilla. Ella solo pudo tirarlo hacia sí de modo que él quedase encima de ella, para luego poner sus manos en la espalda y en el pelo de su Slytherin. Pasaron unos minutos más, en los que el beso se intensificó. Sus lenguas ya luchaban para explorar la boca del uno y del otro.

Disfrutaban. Disfrutaban y se querían. Pero Hermione tuvo que romper muy delicadamente el beso. Sabía que Draco era conocido como el rey del sexo en Slytherin, y no quería que fuese tan pronto.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro, anonados, enamorados, felices. Ese beso no había sido solo su verdadero primer beso, sino que también había sido la primera vez que habían sentido el verdadero amor.


	2. Una mañana de ensueño

Bueno chavales! Lo digo ahora y no lo repito más! Esto es un fanfic con RATING M por que contiene escenas explícitas y algunos tacos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, que yo no me hago cargo de nada! Ah, por cierto… Reviews estarían bastante bien ;D

Y ahora… a disfrutar se ha dicho! :D

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo II: Una mañana de ensueño **

Despertó abrazada a él encima del sofá. Aun así, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado perezosa como para hacerlo. Suerte que hoy era domingo y no tenían que ir a clases, levantarse rápido y con algo de mal humor por que SIEMPRE empezaban con Snape y ahora, eso… no era lo más apetecible en esos momentos. Por ahora, a Hermione solo le apetecía estar en los fuertes brazos de Draco, le apetecía sentirse protegida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio cómo los ojos gris-perla de su chico la miraban con dulzura y con algo de gracia. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle su beso de buenos días. Un beso apasionado, fogoso, hasta podría decirse que hasta demandante por no haber hecho otras "cositas" la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Princesa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese apodo. Él, que en ocasiones – y esas fueron muchas – la había humillado delante de todo el colegio, delante de todo Hogwards, él, que en ocasiones la había hecho hasta llorar al haberla llamado sangre sucia, la llamaba ahora princesa, la suya. Sonrió, le dio un beso corto pero tierno y también le deseó los buenos días.

-Buenos días, Draco. – Sonrió.

Draco le besó la punta de la nariz y la tiró más hacia él. Ella se abrazó más fuerte y dejó ir un suspiro de satisfacción. Al sentir eso, Draco no pudo nada más que sentirse feliz. Por fin la tenía con él. Por fin podía hacer sus fantasías realidad. Por fin podría vivir sus sueños. Suspiró de alivio, felicidad, satisfacción y… por que no? De orgullo también.

El momento no podía ser mejor. Nadie más tenía acceso a esa sala, tenían ellos dos su propia intimidad. Ellos dos. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Nada los interrumpiría. Nada, salvo…

**CROAAAARG!**

…Las tripas de Draco.

No se hubiera puesto rojo si Hermione no hubiese empezado a reír como una loca al oír la gran comanda de comida de su estómago. Era como si le dijera: QUIERO COMER, PERO YA! Así que menos romanticismo y más comida, chato!

-Vaya, Draco, parece ser que estás algo hambriento, eh? –Dijo ella, con dulzura y diversión, mientras iba pasando su dedo índice por los pectorales de su querido rubio. – Quieres que te prepare algo?

El hecho de que llamasen "Sala de estudios" al Aula de Premios, no quería decir que esa sala fuese solo una habitación con dos estantes, dos mesas y dos sillas. No. De hecho, era mucho más que una simple sala de estudios. Era un piso! Tenía la sala de estar, donde se habían quedado a dormir esa noche, con el sofá, la mesa de cristal y la hoguera; la cocina, con su barra del bar, una mesa larga para cocinar, fogones, horno y nevera con congelador; estaba el enorme baño, con su bañera magistral con una especie de sala aparte para la taza del váter, y, como no, el enorme dormitorio, que ahora SÍ que estaba pensado para ellos dos.  
El dormitorio era la sala más grande del Aula de Premios: Centrada, pero amarrada a la pared, había una gran cama nupcial, con una mesita de noche a cada lado de ella. A su derecha, había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver los preciosos lagos y las montañas nevadas de los alrededores de Hogwards. Justo enfrente de esos ventanales, estaban situados los armarios. Dos armarios ciertamente enormes, dignos de tooooda la ropa de una chica, y de la de un chico. Al lado de esos armarios habían unas estanterías vacías, las cuales Hermione se encargaría de llenar con todo tipo de libros y pergaminos.

Pero ellos ahora todavía estaban echados al sofá, disfrutando del momento, y, por que no? Vagueando, también.

-Hey, Draco, te apetece que te prepare algo para desayunar, mi amor?

Draco sonrió tan arrogante como contento. Hermione le había llamado "mi amor" y lo más importante… le había preguntado si quería algo de comer!

-Si quieres, ya lo harán los elfos por nosotros. No querría que te levantases solo para prepararnos el desayuno mientras podemos estar aquí echados hablando de nuestras cosas, princesa.

Para convencerla de ello, Draco la besó para evitar alguna contesta. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que Hermione pensaba sobre como algunos magos trataban a los elfos y sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pero simplemente para evitarse una discusión sobre moralidades… prefería no oír nada y esperar a que se derritiera para poder dar la orden.

-Bueno, está bien… pero solo esta vez. – Sonrió mientras se volvía a acomodar en el regazo de su rubiales.

-Bien… Dobby! Aparece!

Al cabo de un segundo, apareció Dobby, el elfo doméstico principal de todo Hogwards. Este hizo una reverencia deseando los buenos días.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger. – Dijo, algo sorprendido. – Que puede hacer Dobby para servirles?

Antes de que Draco pudiese sacar su ego y su orgullo, Hermione se adelantó y habló por él.

-Dobby, -empezó - a Draco y a mi nos apetecería desayunar algo… crees que podrías prepararnos algo, por favor?

-Y ya de paso, dinos qué hora es. –Agregó él.

Dobby se sintió halagado de cómo se lo pidió Hermione, y acostumbrado por como se lo pidió Draco. Primero dijo lo que les haría para desayunar y luego les dijo que eran las 11:47h de la mañana. Se fue, y al cabo de dos minutos volvió, con un suculento banquete.

-Que aproveche, señores. Ahora Dobby tiene que irse. Dobby les desea un buen día.

Y desapareció. Hermione y Draco se incorporaron y empezaron a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, hablaban. Y mucho. Sorprendentemente, era Draco el que tenía la mayoría de las veces la palabra, dado que todo el mundo lo conocía por un chico de pocas palabras. Hermione solo lo escuchaba y le daba su opinión sobre sus cosas.

-Oye, princesa…

-Dime, mi amor. – Dijo, acurrucándose a él

-Hoy es domingo, verdad?

-Sí porqué preguntas?

-Mh, por que no tendré mucho tiempo para ti, preciosa. Tengo entrenamiento de Quiddich en 3 horas. Y estas 3 horas pensaba estar bañándome tranquilamente contigo… secándome… y quién sabe, quizás haciendo un par de cosas más… -Dijo sensualmente, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer. Solo con tenerlo detrás suyo mordiéndole la oreja y sintiendo su respiración la volvía loca. Automáticamente, puso una mano en la nuca del chico, tirándolo más hacia sí, indicándole que no parase.

Draco estaba excitado, pero no pudo evitar hacerle una broma… de un poco de mal gusto: Paró en seco dejándola con todas las ganas.

-Draco!

Draco rió con diversión y le dijo:

-Lo siento princesa, pero el baño es lo primero! Que tu todavía hueles un poco a niña triste y enfadada con Weasly. No querrás oler así, a que no?

Y como si fuera una niña de 5 años, Draco la cogió en brazos al estilo de novia, para darle una par de besos tentadores y cogerla luego como un saco de patatas.

-Draco! –Reía ella – Vamos, cógeme como una novia normal o déjame en el suelo, por favor!

Draco decidió pasárselo bien.

-Oh, parece ser que mi pequeña quiere portarse mal… Tendré que darte un par de zurras al culo para castigarte! – Decía, mientras le daba un par de zurras cariñosas al trasero.

Hermione rió con ganas y también decidió divertirse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… al parecer, yo también tengo buenas vistas!

Draco rió arrogantemente. El muy "condenao" sabía que tenía un cuerpazo de lujo!

-Oh, en serio? Y que vas a hacer?

-Ya que soy como una niñita pequeña, y los niños pequeños no se portan bien, tendré que devolverte los azotes!

Draco rió, pero no se lo permitió, porque para ese entonces, ya estaban en el baño, y la bañera (que más bien parecía una piscina) ya estaba llena, espumada y aromatizada, lista para bañarse. Así que se agachó y la dejó bajar.

-Bueeeno… -Dijo, quitándose su camiseta – al agua patos!

Cuando Hermione vio ese pedazo de cuerpo, a parte de ponerse roja, se le caía la baba. Parecía un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses: Su tórax era realmente para morirse con él! Pectorales musculosos, el 6-pack en los abdominales también lo tenía… Las piernas bien esbeltas y los brazos bien fuertes. No le faltaba nada! Absolutamente nada!

Draco cogió dos toallas, una para él y la otra para ella. Se la dio y esperó a que saliese de detrás del cambiador para que pudiesen entrar juntos al agua.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, de hecho, solo 50 segundos de nada. Cuando vio a Hermione salir de ahí, fue a él a quien se le cayó la baba. La toalla era bastante corta y su cintura le quedaba estrecha, así que cualquiera que la viese así podía imaginar qué cuerpo tenía. Pero no iba a ser un cualquiera o algún don nadie quién lo viese. Por que ese, iba a ser él y solo él.

Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al ver que había decidido esperar antes de ponerse al agua. Draco le ofreció la mano, ella la cogió y entre los dos sintieron el placer del agua caliente.

-Ay… qué bien… -Dejó ir Hermione, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco

-Y contigo mucho mejor, preciosa. –Draco la besó en la frente y empezó a jugar con su pelo mojado. Esos rizos no se encrespaban nunca!

-Lo mismo digo, cielo.

-Bueno… ahora puedes relajarte media hora, por que la otra media hora voy a bañarte! El elfo había dicho que eran las doce menos diez, o algo así, verdad?

-Mh… -Estaba tan relajada que casi no podía ni hablar decentemente.

-Vale, pues digamos que ahora son las doce y diez. Voy a poner un hechizo para que se nos avise que tenemos que salir de la bañera en una hora.

-Mh…

Hermione creía estar en el paraíso: Tenía a un novio guapo, que la trataba como una reina y el agua estaba como a ella le gustaba. Se creía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

La media hora pasó y el rubiales se dio cuenta.


	3. Te quiero

Bueno, por si acaso… Este capítulo lo pongo como RATING M. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, yo no me hago cargo de las consecuencias!

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo III: Te quiero. **

El rubiales notó que la media hora de relax prometida había pasado y ya era hora de darse el baño en serio. Se incorporó un poco, para después retirar algunos mechones de pelo de Hermione, que bien que olían después de haber usado su champú; y empezó a besarla.

-Hora del baño, preciosa. – Canturreó.

Hermione gimió un poco de los besos de Draco y rió por su cancioncilla. Giró su cabeza de modo que quedase cara a cara con él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Draco elevó la cabeza y la besó en los labios varias veces, diciéndole cosas entre medio.

-Princesa… * muá * … en serio… * muá * tengo que *muá, muá * bañarte… * muá * … hueles a * muá * niña triste y * muá * sucia…

-Ya lo sé… * muá * …pero… * muá * …Has sido… * muá, muá, muá * tú el que * muá * ha empezado con * muá, muá * este juego * muá * de besos, * muá * mi amor. –Dijo, sonriendo por cada beso que le daba.

Draco cerró la conversación con un beso apasionado y lo rompió dulcemente. La miró a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. Se incorporó un poco, cogió a Hermione de la cintura para poder moverse de debajo suyo y rápidamente la acorraló con sus fuertes y mojados brazos, sorprendiéndola.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -empezó Draco, chasqueando la lengua, dándose un toque jodidamente sexy - creo que tendré que bañar a esta señorita de aquí.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió pícaramente. Le parecía increíble lo sexy, pícaro y divertido que podía ser su Slytherin al mismo tiempo. Y como lo conocía y sabía que él esperaba una respuesta digna de tal inicio de conversación, ella decidió contestar.

-Pero entonces tendré que bañar yo a este señorito de aquí, verdad? –Dijo, muy sensualmente. – por qué… parece ser, que tu olor a menta fresca no es tan fuerte como de normal… creo que tendré que coger la esponja y frotar esa espalda y esos pectorales tan bien formados…

En cuanto dijo eso, Hermione estaba mirándolo a los ojos y jugando con sus manos por encima de los abdominales de Draco. Él, por su parte, cogió la esponja y el jabón y solo pudo sonreír tanto sensual como arrogantemente y darle una respuesta.

-Me temo, querida… -empezó, poniéndose a Hermione encima suyo de nuevo y cogiéndole el brazo derecho – que primero vas tú.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Hermione, la miró en esos preciosos ojos marrones caramelo y empezó a frotarle el brazo con una delicadeza digna de ella.

La mano que había sostenido su brazo, se chapuzó dentro del agua para acariciar las esbeltas, delgadas, formadas y doradas piernas de Hermione, provocándole un gemido de placer.  
La mano con la que sujetaba la esponja estaba ya por su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia el escote. Draco disfrutaba realmente mucho contemplando su cara llena de placer.

-Empiezas a sentirte limpia ya, mi amor…? –susurró al mismo tiempo que cambiaba las manos para poder seguir con el otro brazo y con las caricias de las piernas.

Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, notaba la mano de su rubio acercándose peligrosamente a sus partes íntimas, solo le salió un gemido como respuesta.

-Shh, tranquila, pequeña, estoy aquí… -Dijo, besándola en el cuello – ahora voy a tener que pedirte que te des la vuelta para que pueda continuar con tu espalda, preciosa.

Sus susurros, sus besos y su respiración hacían que Hermione obedecieran sin ninguna especie de rechiste. Se giró, quedando así de espaldas a su chico y se retiró el pelo para que no le molestara.

Draco, que aguantaba el cuerpo de su Gryffindor con una sola pierna, la abrazó por la cintura, para, lentamente, deslizar sus manos al escote, para poder abrir la toalla en la que Hermione estaba enredada.

Se la quitó con dulzura, con ternura, manteniendo contacto con sus ojos en todo momento. La toalla quedó encima de su falda, ocultando ese paraíso en el que él entraría en su debido momento.

Besando su cuello, dejando su marca en ella, el príncipe de los ojos grises empezó a frotarle la espalda igual de delicado e igual de sexy que lo había hecho con sus brazos y su escote; escuchando esa música que le llegaba a sus oídos, ni nada más ni nada menos que los pequeños pero muy placenteros gemidos de Hermione.

Pasaron así 5 minutos, disfrutando de cada segundo. Hasta que Draco deslizó sus dos manos a la pelvis de Hermione, dejando flotar la esponja por el camino. Merlín, verla empapada, enjabonada y encima sin toalla lo ponía a cien. Hermione le puso la mano en su cabeza, acariciando sus empapados cabellos platino-rubios por las guerras de agua de la media hora anterior, dándole a entender que no quería que parase.

-Dr-Draco… - Titubeó.

Draco se acercó a su oreja.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor… -susurró, jugando con su boca con el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione – Ah, hueles a menta, igual que yo…

Con ese comentario, las juguetonas manos del Slytherin se deshicieron de la toalla de la Gryffindor y empezaron a acariciar esa zona tan delicada y tan íntima.

-Dr-Draco… -Jadeó ella, entre gemidos – No juegues sucio… ahora me toca limpiarte yo a ti…

Hermione se giró y besó a Draco con pasión, que le acariciaba las nalgas y la espalda. Lo besó con intensidad, aferrándose a él, queriendo acabar con todo tipo de distancias. Se adentró a su boca con su lengua, exploró hasta el más mínimo rincón de su boca, para crear después de esa aventura bucal un camino hacia su bien formado cuello.

Inconscientemente, cogió la esponja que iba flotando por ahí y empezó a frotarle sus perfectos pectorales, mientras su boca todavía estaba ocupada con su cuello. Iba deslizando sus manos hacia sus abdominales, escondidos debajo del agua; para llegar luego a su pelvis.

Draco estaba excitado, pero sentir sus manos masajear por allí hacía que se pusiese a mil. Sin pensarlo más, cogió a Hermione por su mentón, la besó con tanta pasión como dulzura y se levantó, sin dejar que el beso se rompiese. Dejó caer la toalla, de modo que ambos quedasen completamente desnudos. La cogió a estilo nupcial, salió de la bañera con cuidado para no tropezarse y fue con ella a su habitación, a su cama.

La echó cuidadosa y caballerosamente a la cama, con él encima de ella, cogiendo algo de aire para respirar y para volverla a besar.

Se encaminó por el cuello de la Gryffindor, dejando ahí su marca, mientras se dirigía a sus pechos redondos, firmes, y bellos; y dejaba que Hermione gimiese, le diese un masaje en la espalda y le clavase sus uñas por el gran placer.

-Dr-Draco… Mh…

Al oír su nombre, Draco gimió por el placer que le causaban las uñas clavadas a su espalda, inyectándole un dolor muy placentero y deseado. Él sólo podía responder y darle más, dejar que una de sus manos se entretuviera con uno de sus pezones, mientras su boca acababa de saborear uno de ellos y se encaminaba hacia su ombligo.

Hermione rió muy coqueta cuando Draco puso su lengua en su ombligo y daba circulitos dentro y alrededor de este. Le hacía cosquillas. El rubiales sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa tierna y divertida.

-Así que tienes cosquillas, eh? –Dijo dulcemente.

Hermione sólo le miró a sus preciosos ojos grisáceos en señal de respuesta y dejó que continuara con su trabajo. Y efectivamente, así fue. Draco arrastró su lengua por su plano vientre, parándose para dar un beso en su escote y quedar cara a cara con su bella chica, haciendo que se mirasen a los ojos, mientras su mano izquierda la preparaba para lo que sería el placer de verdad.

La mirada fue intensa. Muy intensa. Draco empezó a acariciar su zona más noble y más delicada mientras iba acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso. En el momento en el que sus labios rozaron, Draco introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverlo despacio, para que se acostumbrara. Despacio o no, Hermione gritó de placer ante las caricias de su serpiente de plata. Draco disfrutó al ver esa cara de placer, sería su primera vez con él y sería memorable. Por el momento, ya que todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Hermione gritaba y gemía sin parar, y Draco hacía lo que tenía que hacer, darle placer a ella y a sí mismo. La besó e introdujo un segundo dedo, aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que Hermione ahogase sus gemidos. Rompió el beso y besó rápidamente su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen para llegar a su meta final, donde dejaría que su lengua se derritiese cuando Hermione llegara al orgasmo y le regalara todo líquido y fluido de ella.

No perdió el tiempo y empezó a besarla. Besaba su clítoris con pasión y cuidado, ya que no quería hacerle daño. Tenía que reconocer, a pesar de todo, que controlarse se le estaba haciendo algo difícil, ya que con su cuerpo empapado y su cuerpo en sí desnudo ya lo volvía completamente loco. Pero estaba contento al oír a Hermione gritar su nombre y solo el suyo. La estaba haciendo suya, le estaba haciendo el amor. A ella. Había esperado mucho el día en el que esto sucediera. Por fin, tanto tiempo de paciencia estaba dando sus frutos.

Hermione se sentía como en el cielo. Sentía escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas del placer, la piel se le había puesto de gallina, y lo que le estaba haciendo Draco solo ayudaba a llegar a su deseado primer orgasmo. Y fue tanto que la ayudó, que por fin, llegó. Arqueando su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos de placer y tirando un poco más fuerte de lo normal del pelo de Draco, retomando sus caricias, Hermione sentía como si la hubiesen liberado.

Draco, más satisfecho que nadie en el mundo, bebió de los fluidos y se levantó para besar a su chica en los labios, compartiendo ese delicioso, dulce líquido que había salido de ella.

Ambos gemían de placer. Ambos sentían un fuerte calor en sus cuerpos, que no llegaban a sudar gracias al baño. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, en los que los grises y los marrones brillaban con una intensidad indescriptible. Entonces, Hermione lo besó, en señal de aprobación.

-Draco… Quiéreme.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos. La besó muy tiernamente y se introdujo en ella, despacio, no quería hacerle daño. Aún así, no pudo evitar notar la mueca de dolor que hizo Hermione cuando sintió que le atravesaba el himen.

-Hermione… -dijo, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola intensamente a los ojos – estás bien? Quieres que pare o que salga?

Hermione dejó ir un pequeño suspiro de dolor, abrió los ojos, sonrió y le dijo:

-Estoy bien, mi amor…- le regaló unas caricias en la mejilla, a lo que Draco sonrió- Tú sigue…

Draco la besó en los labios mientras consiguió introducirse completamente en ella, de modo que empezó con una velocidad lenta, para no hacerle daño y para que ambos se acostumbraran a ello.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, iba aumentando la velocidad y el placer. Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, ambos gemían y gemían sin parar. El vaivén los volvía locos a los dos, y tal locura les ordenaba que no debían parar, que debían seguir hasta el final. Siguieron encantados, disfrutando cada segundo, cada roce y cada movimiento del otro.

Entonces, su esperado orgasmo, representante de ese gran momento de felicidad de los dos, llegó. Hermione dejó ir sus fluidos fuera, y Draco, por el contrario, dentro.

Se quedaron quietos durante unos instantes, Draco aún dentro de Hermione, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos con llamas de pasión, felicidad y amor. Todos esos años en los que se habían odiado habían pasado a la historia definitivamente. Todos esos malos momentos, todas esos insultos y palabras hirientes, todo, absolutamente todo, había pasado. Y aunque hubiese sido más típico de un Gryffindor decirlo, fue el Slytherin quién tomó la iniciativa en la palabra.

-Te quiero, Hermione.

Hermione, con una lágrima de felicidad que fue besada por Draco, solo pudo sonreírle y contestarle.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco.

Se besaron apasionadamente y Draco salió de ella, solo para dejar que se acurrucara en su pecho y para abrazarla y protegerla con sus brazos.

Antes de dormirse, Draco aplazó el despertador para las 14.30h, para que tuviese el tiempo y la calma de vestirse para ir a los entrenamientos de Quiddich.

Le dio un significante beso en el frente y antes de dormir, se lo repitió.

-Dulces sueños, princesa… te quiero.


	4. Mantengámoslo en secreto un tiempo

Todos los avisos están hechos, así que no fastidiéis. Si no os gusta, no leáis :D

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione… **

**Capítulo IV: Mantengámoslo en secreto un tiempo**

Fue abriendo los ojos despacio, sin acabar de matar el sueño de golpe, a pesar de que su hechizo había acabado por despertarlo. Aún así, dibujó una sonrisa al verla tumbada a su lado, todavía durmiendo placidamente en sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiéndose feliz y protegida por él.

La besó en la cabeza, atrayéndola algo más hacia sí. Le apartó un par de mechones de pelo de su cara, la volvió a besar, esta vez en la frente, causando que su princesa abriera los ojos tan despacio como él. Dibujó una sonrisa cuando lo vio con ella. Dejó que sus ojos brillasen cuando vio como los labios de su chico le sonreían tiernamente.

-Hey –Susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos.

-Hey – susurró él, con un tono cariñoso – has dormido bien?

-Mejor imposible, Draco – Dijo, lanzando un suspiro de felicidad y abrazándose más a él – gracias…

- Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias a ti, princesa. – Dijo, besándola a los labios – Gracias por hacer esto posible.

Se incorporaron un poco y dejaron pasar unos segundos. Draco sabía que tenía que irse a un entrenamiento de Quidditch, así que dejó que su parte divertida saliera a la luz.

-Mi amor, mi dulce, dulce amor… tengo malas noticias. –Dijo él, poniendo una expresión facial completamente dramática, cogiéndole la mano y poniéndosela a la altura de su corazón, para que pudiese sentir sus latidos – Mi corazón late desesperadamente por que no quiere irse de tu lado, pero, desgraciadamente, tengo… Tengo entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Hermione solo pudo reír ante su expresión de cara. Cuando solo estaba soltando risitas, decidió seguirle el juego a su rubio, dejando que todos esos años de clases de teatro que había hecho antes de irse a Hogwarts reluciesen.

-Oh, amado mío, que cruel es el destino! –Dijo ella, fingiendo desmayarse y cogiéndole su otra mano libre – Cuando, oh mi gran y único amor, volveremos a vernos, cuánto tendré que esperar para ver tu deliciosa mirada! Quidditch, oh, cruel Quidditch, por que tenías tú, precisamente tú, que alejarme de lo que más quiero yo en esta vida?

Ambos rieron de muy buena gana y se volvieron a abrazar, dejando pasar unos segundos más.

-No, ahora en serio, preciosa. – Dijo él, sin perder su sonrisa – Tengo que irme, que sino la profe me mata.

Hermione solo suspiró y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para decirle que no podía ser y que tenía que irse.

-Cielo, en serio. Llevo saltándome los entrenamientos des de hace 5 días. Y precisamente hoy en una semana jugamos contra Ravenclaw. Y no querrás que Slytherin pierda en esta ocasión, verdad? – dijo, muy pícaramente.

-Bueeeno… -empezó ella, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera calculando algo - si llevas tanto tiempo sin ir a los entrenamientos y juegas contra Ravenclaw… eso quiere decir que puedes quedarte 15 minutos más en la cama conmigo!

Draco sólo pudo reír arrogantemente y darle un beso. Entonces se incorporó, cogió su varita y se vistió echándose un hechizo a si mismo. Se giró y arropó a su princesa, para que no tuviera frío. Le dio otro beso en la frente y se despidió.

-Te veo en 2 horas, mi amor.

-Sí, sí, sí… ésta me la pagas, Malfoy. –Dijo ella, pícara y guiñándole el ojo, – Esto de ponerse en un uniforme de Quidditch tan sexy y pretender dejarme aquí solita en la cama no se hace.

-Granger, mi querida Granger.. –Dijo, chasqueando su lengua – Esto de quedarse en la cama, sabiendo yo que estás desnuda, tampoco se hace. Pero como ahora no tengo tiempo, tendré que castigarte luego.

Hermione ronroneó y alzó las cejas muy sensualmente, en un último desesperado intento de llevarse a su rubiales a la cama otra vez. Él se abalanzó sobre ella, pero solo para darle su beso de despedida.

-2 horas sin mi, mi amor. Pero sobrevivirás. Sobreviviremos. –dijo, girándose.

-Draco, espera!

-Dime, princesa.

-Te quiero. – sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, Hermione, y yo a ti.

Ambos sonrieron, y Draco se fue, dejando que Hermione abrazase el cojín donde él había apoyado la cabeza para que se quedara con su esencia, volviera a dormirse y empezara a soñar.

Draco salió de la Sala de Premios, miró al gran reloj que había en la torre y comprobó que solo le quedaban 20 minutos para ir a su habitación, coger su escoba y correr para llegar a los entrenamientos a tiempo.

-Mierda. Por que demonios tiene Hogwarts que ser tan enorme?

Y calando leches empezó a bajar las escaleras movedizas, que parecían hacerle la vida imposible al no moverse a la dirección que él quería. Pero al final, llegó a su torre.

-15 minutos de desperdicio! – se quejó - Bueno, al menos ahora tengo mi escoba y puedo salir por la ventana.

Y así lo hizo. Abrió las ventanas, se montó encima de su escoba y se fue a toda velocidad a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-5 Puntos menos para Slytherin! –Dijo la profesora de Quidditch, al ver a Draco llegar tarde – Agradézcanselo al señor Malfoy, sus 5 minutos de tardanza les ha costado 5 puntos, señores.

Draco, en lugar de soltar un par de tacos, que es lo que hubiese sido lo normal, simplemente sonrió arrogantemente al recordar el motivo de su tardanza. Aterrizó y se puso al lado de Blaise.

-Tío, se puede saber donde te habías metido? – dijo, una vez montado a su escoba – llevo todo el día buscándote!

-Anda, Blaise, no te pongas tan plasta! – Dijo, riendo

-Estás de un extraño buen humor, Malfoy. –sospechó - No se si sabes que cuando un profesor le quita puntos a una casa es una cosa mala, no buena! Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

-Blaise… - dijo, empezando a flotar con su escoba – cállate.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba durmiendo como un ángel, soñando cosas magníficas, recordando cada instante de hacía apenas 1 hora.

Ella dormía. Él entrenaba. Pero ambos pensaban el uno con el otro.

Pasó una hora y media de las dos horas, y Hermione despertó de un agradable sueño. Se incorporó perezosamente sobre la cama, bostezó e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Draco con la ropa: usó un hechizo para ponerse el modelito que tenía en mente.

-Tal y como a mí me gusta – se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo.

Con un toque de varita, Hermione hizo la cama. Ahora era el momento de ponerse a hacer los deberes para el viernes y a estudiar y a leer por qué sí. Le apetecía, así que, qué demonios! A por libros!

Fue al comedor, no sin antes haberse mirado en el espejo, comprobando que su pelo no estuviese ni despeinado ni electrizado. Comprobó que su precioso pelo castaño estaba bien y fue al comedor.

Pasaron 30 minutos y se cumplieron las dos horas. Y como lo había dicho él, ya se encontraba entrando por el cuadro que le había dejado pasar, con la escoba en la mano y con algunos rasguños en la cara. Hermione corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa, ansiando poder estar otra vez entrelazada en sus fuertes brazos.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se besaron con pasión, queriendo saludarse. Rompieron el beso poco a poco y se quedaron abrazados, en silencio. Hasta que Hermione alzó la cabeza y acarició las mejillas de Draco, intentando curar, a través de su tacto todos los rasguños que llevaba con él.

-Como te han ido los entrenamientos, Draco? – preguntó ella, en voz baja.

-Bastante bien, salvo que había un chico nuevo que estaba aprendiendo a usar la escoba y ha hecho que yo me haya caído en todas mis narices. – Dijo él, algo irritado al pensar en ese tío.

-Pero tú estás bien, verdad? – se preocupó - Quiero decir… a parte de estos rasguños no te has hecho nada más, no?

Draco sonrió a esos ojitos de preocupación tan tiernos que se le habían puesto solo al verlo así. Sonriendo, le cogió la barbilla y la tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, preciosa, que ha sido el otro quién se ha llevado el mayor tortazo! – rió.

-Draco! –Rió ella.

De repente, Draco se quedó callado, recordando lo sucedido con el plasta de Blaise, que había intentado sacarle información. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, esperando que no hubiese dicho nada de su relación a nadie. Esa mirada tan intensa y tan seria la preocupaba, así que ella decidió tomar la palabra.

-Draco… -empezó – pasa algo? Estás bien?

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Hermione solo se quedó callada y se dirigió al sofá, cogida de la mano de Draco, que, ciertamente, parecía estar algo cansado. Le ofreció algo para beber, él solo le sonrió y ella se lo fue a buscar. Le dio el vaso y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Bueno, Draco. – empezó, algo nerviosa – De qué querías hablar?

Draco dio un trago de su capuccino y le contó sus sospechas de Blaise.

-… Tú se lo has dicho a alguien, Hermione?

-No, Draco. –negó ella - Justo cuando te has ido me he vuelto a dormir durante más o menos una hora y media. Después he hecho la cama y me he puesto a estudiar.

Draco pareció aliviado. Hermione sonrió ante eso, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Draco…-empezó, algo dudosa

-Dime, princesa – sonrió. Quería quitarle esos nervios de encima

- Ya sé que el hecho de que estemos saliendo a muchos les parecerá raro y, que todo sea dicho, casi imposible. Por eso quería preguntarte cómo quieres que mantengamos esta relación ante el público.

Draco se quedó pensando. Era verdad, si lo hacían público, era hasta posible que El Profeta empezase a cotillear, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Además, lo que Hermione había dicho estaba en lo cierto. Llevaban AÑOS insultándose y sin poderse aguatar. A todos les parecería demasiado sospechoso y raro el hecho de haber cambiado del día a la mañana. Quedaba pensar en qué es lo que pensarían sus respectivos amigos del tema. Qué dirían Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe?

-Verás, preciosa – empezó él, cogiéndole la mano – lo que yo puedo proponerte es que lo mantengamos en secreto durante un tiempo. Quiero decir… para la sociedad eso significa un cambio, más que nada un hecho que ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Y créeme que nunca acabarían con sus preguntas, con sus rumores y con sus cotilleos. Lo que yo propondría, pero, para no hacerlo con una agonía tan grande para nosotros, sería que las cosas fuesen "avanzando" poco a poco. Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Hermione miró a Draco durante un momento y vio que tenía razón.

-Lo entiendo, Draco – dijo ella – y si te soy sincera, creo que tienes razón. Quiero decir… qué pensarían Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna si se enterasen de ello tan de repente! Dejémosles tiempo para que se enteren por sí mismos de este "avance" del curso.

-Ya sabía yo que me entenderías, mi preciosa sabelotodo insufrible –bromeó él, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Mantengámoslo en secreto durante un tiempo, mi querido presumido insoportable – rió ella. – pero ahora… mejor se pone a hacer sus deberes, señor Malfoy… los pergaminos no se escriben solos!

Hermione volvió a reír mientras que a Draco se le puso una expresión facial que decía "Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Me había olvidado!". Pero sonrió. Ese pergamino no tenía que presentarlo hasta mañana por la tarde, así que ya tenía una excusa para hablar con amablemente con ella en público. Acabaría ahora… y mañana la secuestraría del Gran Comedor, para poder calmar sus ansias de besarla.


	5. Mi frío, frío Malfoy

Esta vez va en serio, en los siguientes capítulos no voy a avisar más! Si no te gusta no lo leas, que yo no me hago cargo de NADA! Por algo estará escrito en Rating M…

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione… **

**Capítulo V: Mi frío, frío Malfoy… **

Draco acabó sus pergaminos a tiempo, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, simplemente a la hora que él se iba a dormir normalmente. Hermione se había ido hacía rato a su torre de Gryffindor, para que los demás no sospecharan, así que Draco decidió hacer lo mismo con su propia torre.

Se levantó y cogió su pergamino, se dirigió al cuadro que hacía de puerta y se fue.

Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, como de costumbre, leyendo. Ron, Harry y Ginny aparecieron en ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo su profunda lectura. Por sus caras, Hermione dedujo que de lo que querían hablarle los demás leones no era un tema precisamente cómodo para ella. De todos modos, en cuanto los vio, simplemente sonrió.

-Hermione, -empezó Ron, con un tono de voz bastante alto – Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

-Ron, no la grites – interrumpió Ginny – si se fue, fue por tu culpa, y aquí eso lo sabemos TODOS.

Ron miró a Ginny con mala cara, pero al fin y al cabo, debía admitir que tenía razón. Si la noche anterior no se hubiese puesto tan pesado como se puso, ella seguramente se hubiera quedado en su dormitorio y Ron hubiera tenido la oportunidad de disculparse, por muy terco que fuera.

-A ver, chicos, callaros los dos. – Dijo Harry, con una voz de líder – qué esperáis solucionar si empezáis a discutir? No veis que no ganáis nada?

-Gracias, Harry, -dijo ella, con algo de ironía - al menos uno que sabe qué es tener que soportarlos discutiendo!

-Sí, ya, Hermione, - continuó Harry – en lo que sí tienen razón es que ayer te esfumaste llorando y has vuelto hoy. Creíamos que te había pasado algo! Por qué no dijiste al menos hacia donde ibas?

-Ah, claro. – Dijo ella, ironizándolo otra vez – Así que cuando una persona está llorando por que se encuentra molesta y confusa y sobretodo cabreada, tiene que decir a donde va. Y encima, tiene que volver cuando a los otros se les viene en gana, no te jod…. fastidia!

Harry intentó decir algo, pero Ginny se interpuso.

-Hermione – dijo, después de haberse calmado un poco de la discusión con su hermano – solo estábamos preocupados. Podrías decirnos al menos donde estabas? O al menos, si te encuentras bien!

-Ginny, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada! He estado la noche estudiando en el Aula de Premios, ya que soy la Alumna Anual. Nada más! Merlín, tenéis que poneros siempre tan pesados? Tengo una vida y soy suficientemente mayorcita como para controlarla yo sola!

-Pero Malfoy también lo es! – interrumpió Ron, sin poder evitar celos. Qué pasaría si él hubiera estado con ella? – y si te lo hubieras encontrado y te hubiera hecho algo? !

-Ronald, no soy tonta. Pero … _Malfoy _ - dijo, con algo de dificultad, sin dejar que se notara – no estaba allí. He estado toda la noche, la mañana y la tarde sola. SO-LA. Estudiando, cosa que tú también deberías hacer!

Ron la miró a los ojos, pero esos desprendían tal aire de cabreo que no tuvo más remedio que creérsela. Si en momentos así decía que había estado sola, es que había estado sola.

-Bueno, -dijo Harry, un poco más tranquilo – al menos ya sabemos dónde estabas y qué hacías. Ahora creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Todos asintieron y fueron a sus dormitorios, quedándose dormidos y esperando un nuevo día.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del castillo, Draco se encontraba entrando por el cuadro de Slytherin sin hacer ruido. Lo que no se esperaba, era que Pansy se encontraba en la su sala común, esperándolo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – empezó – Pero a quién tenemos aquí…! Pero si es Draco Malfoy…! DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?

Draco rodó los ojos. Odiaba como Pansy siempre iba detrás suyo, creyendo poder demandarle cualquier cosa, creyendo que él era de ella.

-Pansy, no fastidies. – dijo él, molesto

-Que no fastidie, dices? – y allí empezó el sermón – Llevo todo el día buscándote! Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Es siempre lo mismo, Draco! Siempre te vas sin decirme nada, ni a donde te diriges ni lo que haces, simplemente te largas en silencio! A veces hasta creo que me evitas! Draco, por Merlín, que soy tu novia!

- Ya, ya, ya, Parkinson, lo que tú digas. – Dijo él, con ironía – No sé por que te empeñas en pegarme estos sermones y en decir que soy tu novio, o, corrección: en decir que ERES mi novia, cuando NO lo eres.

-Que no lo soy! – Gritó ella, indignada – y qué me dices de esa noche, eh?

- No ves que lo nuestro solo fue por diversión? – empezó a cabrearse. Pero que pesada que podía ponerse esa tía, por favor…! - Por puro entretenimiento! Estaba caliente e iba borracho, tú fuiste la primera chica que encontré por los pasillos! Hubiese sido otra, otra hubiese sido! Tu no significas NADA para mí. Fue solo una noche y no tenías derecho a esperar nada de mí!

A Pansy se le enrojeció la cara, puso morros e intentó irse de allí lo antes posible, pero el profesor Snape se lo puso imposible con su llegada.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson – dijo él, con su tono de voz lento, misterioso, frío y mortalmente calmado – Hay algún problema?

- Sí, profesor, -Dijo Pansy, bastante alterada - Draco llevaba un día fuera del mapa y yo solo le he reñido por que no me había dicho ni donde había ido ni qué había hecho!

- Señorita Parkinson, déjeme recordarle que cada alumno tiene la libertad de hacer las cosas que quiera y donde quiera sin necesidad de informar a nadie. Lo que haya hecho el señor Malfoy puede o no puede ser de su incumbencia si él no desea compartirlo con usted.

-Pero…!

- He dicho – la cortó él, lanzándole una mirada fulminante – que cada alumno tiene tales libertades. Si él no desea compartirlo con usted, entonces ya sabe que no es de su incumbencia entrometerse, y por lo tanto, también es innecesario gritar por toda la sala común despertando no solo a sus compañeros de casa, sino que a su tutor. Diríjase a su dormitorio, señorita Parkinson. Sin rechistar.

Pansy dejó ir una mirada de cabreo, gruñó y se fue a su habitación, tal y como Snape se lo había ordenado. Solo quedaron él y Draco en la sala común. Snape no estaba de muy buenas, así que solo movió los ojos hacia los dormitorios, indicándole al rubiales que tenía que ir despidiéndose de la noche en su cama, durmiendo.

-Buenas noches, Draco. – Sentenció él, para que el mensaje quedase más que claro.

Él solo lo miró neutralmente con sus ojos grises, obedeciendo la orden. Fue a su habitación y se encontró con Zabini.

-Demasiado tarde a los entrenamientos, demasiado tarde a la sala común… Malfoy, se puede saber qué estás tramando?

-Demasiado cotilla en los entrenamientos, demasiado cotilla en los dormitorios… Zabini, es que no puedes cerrar tu boca ni por un momento? – contestó Draco, arrogantemente.

Zabini esbozó media sonrisa. Sabía que Malfoy tramaba algo. Y lo averiguaría. Pero todo a su tiempo. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Al día siguiente, fueron todos al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Draco y Hermione no se habían ni visto, pero sabían que así era la única manera de que su plan funcionase.

Los alumnos fueron llegando y fueron sentándose en sus respectivas mesas y sitios, esperando que fueran todos y pudieran empezar.

Dumbledore se levantó de su sitio alzó sus brazos y deseó unos buenos días y un buen provecho.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, todo estaba bastante calmado, empezaban con clase de Pociones con Snape, lo peor que les podía pasar a los Leones dorados. Pero sacar el tema con algo de ironía no les amargaba el día.

-No hay mejor manera de empezar el día que con una buena dosis de clases de pociones, eh, Harry – dijo él, dándole un codacito a su compañero, riendo.

-Uy sí, ya ves. Con nuestro profesor preferido, el profesor Snape. Y como olvidar a su serpiente favorita, Draco Malfoy. – Ironizó Harry, también riendo.

Continuaron con el tema durante un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Hermione estaba más callada que una tumba, con unas ojeras bastante remarcables por falta de sueño. Y es que la pobre Hermione se había pasado la noche pensando en Draco, en cómo lo haría para ignorarlo o ser fría con él sin que le diese un ataque de nervios.

-Hermioneeee… Hermioneeee… -Ron estaba pasando una mano delante de su cara, chasqueando los dedos de tanto en tanto – Despieeerta, Hermioneeee, estamos en luuuunees… nos tocan clases de pocioneees, despiertaaaa, bella durmienteeee…!

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Prueba tú a ver qué tal. –Dijo Ron

Harry, que estaba en frente suyo, agachó la cabeza para ver sus ojos, que parecían estar perdidos y chasqueó sus dedos delante de sus narices, para ver si reaccionaba. Suerte que lo hizo.

-Eh? Que? Harry, qué diablos haces?

Harry y Ron suspiraron de alivio y empezaron a reír, dejando a Hermione bastante confusa. Cuando acabaron, dieron sus explicaciones.

-Hemos estado intentando "despertarte" de tu sueño diurno, Hermione. – Dijo Ron, soltando una risita

-Parecías estar bastante perdida en algún tema. – Continuó Harry – Además, qué pasa con tus ojos? Tienes unas ojeras que…

-Sois unos plastas. –sentenció Hermione, cogiendo sus libros y yéndose.

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, Ron miró a Harry, y encogiendo los hombros, se preguntaron de que humor estaba Hermione para largarse así por solo unos pocos comentarios. Normalmente, hubiera aguantado bastante más.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy contaba qué descarado fue Draco con ella la noche anterior, demostrando qué indignada estaba.

-Pues sí, Zabini. Tal y como te lo digo. Dijo que no soy nada para él.

Draco rodó los ojos y dejó que todos sus comentarios le entraran por una oreja y le salieran por la otra. Puso a hacer muecas imitándola, a lo que todos los de Slytherin rieron. Merlín, había de haber una forma de deshacerse de ella!

-Vaya, Malfoy, parece ser que hoy estás de buen humor! – dijo Goyle, poniéndose una magdalena de crema a la boca

-Y no solo hoy… -comentó Zabini, en voy baja, tomando un poco de su café.

-Pero que dices! –Dijo Malfoy, dándole una colleja en la nuca – Eres tú el que esta raro, no yo!

Zabini, alzó las cejas. Lo había pillado en ese aspecto. Él mismo acababa de admitir sin darse cuenta de que estaba raro con sus amigos.

-Y cuando he dicho yo que estuvieses raro?

Touché. Draco simplemente disimuló, girando la cabeza y resoplando con indignación.

-Hay que ver lo pesado que eres, Zabini.

-Hay que ver de qué humor estás des de ayer, Malfoy. –Contestó él.

Draco tuvo suficiente y se levantó de la mesa, cansado de aguantar tantas tonterías, se puso detrás de Zabini, le pegó una colleja fuerte en la nuca y se fue.

-De un humor de perros! –Exclamó Zabini, tocándose la nuca una vez Malfoy ya no podía oírle. Los de Slytherin estaban de acuerdo con él.

Una vez estuvo fuera del Gran Comedor, Draco vio a Hermione sentada en las escaleras, con las manos en la cara, sintiéndose agotada.

-_Granger_! – dijo él, al ver que la profesora McGonagall llegaba demasiado tarde al desayuno.

Hermione alzó la mirada y sonrió cansadamente cuando vio que McGonagall ya no estaba por ahí.

-Buenos días, Draco.

-Buenos días. – dijo, acercándose a ella y comprobando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores para darle un beso fugaz – Por la cara que llevas, no creo que hayas dormido bien. Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo y hablemos de ello?

Hermione sonrió, pero se puso seria en seguida cuando oyó las puertas del Gran Comedor abrirse.

-_Malfoy_, lárgate y déjame en paz un rato! – dijo ella, intentando ser lo más fría posible.

Draco lo entendió al instante y le siguió el juego.

-Sólo venía a recordarte lo patética que eres intentando demostrar que eres mejor que los otros al encerrarte como una rata en la biblioteca, Granger. – Soltó él, esbozando una media sonrisa arrogante.

-Tengo que recordarte las horas que pasas delante del espejo esperando no romperlo por lo feo que eres?

-Cállate_, Granger_!

-Sólo si te callas tú primero, _Malfoy_! – exclamó ella, levantándose.

Casi todos los alumnos del colegio vieron la escena. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se acercaron todavía más para verlo todo con el mayor detalle y para ver qué clase de insultos se decían entre ellos.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes! Y menos una sangr… - Hermione le dio una mirada, queriéndole decir: "todo menos eso, Draco" – una rata de biblioteca como tú!

Hermione suspiró de alivio por dentro y continuó "peleándose" con él.

-Que te largues de una vez, pedazo de serpiente presumida! Y qué más da que sea una rata de biblioteca! Al menos, mis notas son más brillantes que las tuyas, y eso teniendo en cuenta que siempre vas diciendo que tienes la sangre pura! Qué se siente cuando te superan, _Malfoy_?

Hermione hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento fugaz para que viese que lo que estaba diciendo no iba en serio. Él negó con la cabeza medio sonriente, queriendo decirlo que no pasaba nada e intentó seguir. Pero Snape se puso en medio y les puso un castigo.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, quiero verlos en mi despacho después de clases. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor! Los demás alumnos, dispérsense a sus clases! Ahora!

Hermione bajó la cabeza y soltó un par de tacos, pero Draco sonrió con una arrogancia muy típica para ella. Era la excusa perfecta para estar con ella a solas sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Las clases pasaron y fueron a comer en el Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron, que no se habían atrevido a hablar con Hermione por la mañana por sus malas pulgas, se atrevieron ahora que parecía más calmada.

-Castigada con Malfoy. –empezó Ron – Pobre, suficientemente aburridas que han sido hoy las clases, todavía tienes que soportar a esa serpiente.

Harry continuó con lo que decía Ron, y Hermione hacía ver que escuchaba, solo para ir mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para ir pudiendo ver a Draco. A él le pasaba lo mismo, sus "amigos" se compadecían de él, él hacía como si escuchase pero centraba su atención en Hermione.

Pasó la hora de comer y todos los alumnos menos dos dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas casas. Yendo de lado e insultándose y quejándose de su castigo juntos mientras todavía había gente rodeándolos, al final llegaron a unos pasillos que estaban vacíos. Miraron por la derecha y por la izquierda y empezaron a besarse con desesperación.

-Te odio, Malfoy, mi frío, frío Malfoy! Te odio tanto! – Decía entrecortada por los labios de su Slytherin.

-Y yo a ti, Granger, mi fría, fría Granger, ni te imaginas cuánto! – decía mientras la atraía hacia sí.

Continuaron besándose durante unos minutos y acabaron abrazados, guardando silencio durante unos instantes.

-Draco, -dijo ella, separándose un poco de él – Tenemos que darnos algo de prisa si no queremos que Snape sospeche.

-Tienes razón. Vamos – dijo él, cogiéndola de la mano y emprendiendo el paso hacia la sala de pociones.

Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta, se miraron a los ojos, disculpándose con anterioridad por todos los insultos que se dirían. Se soltaron de las manos y Draco abrió la puerta de un golpe, caminando con ciertos aires de superioridad y dejando a Hermione detrás suyo.

Snape vio la escena y sonrió cínicamente.


	6. Bajo los efectos de la poción

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo VI : Bajo los efectos de la poción**

Draco se plantó justo delante de Snape, dedicándole una sonrisa de arrogancia como saludo. Snape respondió para saludarle y entonces Hermione apareció delante de sus narices. Ella sólo lo miró con ojos de desprecio. Merlín, cómo odiaba a ese profesor! Snape siseó con arrogancia y hasta con asco y le devolvió la mirada.

-Siéntese. – Sentenció él.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron de lado, cosa que Snape encontró algo raro.

-Hay algún motivo por el que quieran sentarse de lado, señor Malfoy?

-Sólo para molestarla, profesor. –Siseó él

Y aunque a Snape le pareciese bien, tuvo que intervenir.

-No acepto eso en mi clase, señor Malfoy. Y menos en un castigo. – Snape acercó su cara a Draco, mirándole a los ojos, fríamente – En los castigos no se puede hablar. Siéntese en el pupitre de su izquierda.

Draco obedeció y aprovechó para dedicarle una mirada a Hermione ahora que Snape no estaba mirando. Pero Hermione no pudo devolverle la mirada ya que Snape le dijo lo mismo.

-Siéntese en el pupitre de su derecha, señorita Granger.

Una vez Hermione sentada, el profesor Snape se giró, dejando que sus negras melenas hicieran el efecto de "pelo pantene" y escribió con muy mala leche lo que tenían que hacer en la pizarra.

-La historia de las pociones de amor. –Dijo Snape – No quiero que escriban una redacción inventada por ustedes. Quiero saber de donde viene la poción, quién fue quién tuvo la idea, como encontró los ingredientes, donde los encontró, para quién lo usó la primera vez y por qué decidió usarlo en más víctimas. Quiero dos pergaminos completos y espero recibirlos de aquí dos horas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, cogió dos de los cuatro pergaminos que había traído de mala gana; una pluma para escribir, suspiró y se puso a escribir.

Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo. En la sala solo se oían plumas escribiendo y un suspiro de fastidio de parte de Hermione de vez en cuando.

Pasó una hora y media de las dos horas y Hermione dio su trabajo por hecho. Le entregó sus pergaminos a Snape y éste hizo un gesto para que volviese a sentarse en su pupitre. Hermione bufó y se volvió a sentar, de piernas y brazos cruzados. Claro que le gustaba estar con Draco, pero no con Snape delante, y mucho menos, teniendo que escribir y no poder prestarle la atención que ella desearía prestarle.

Aunque Draco notó su enfado, tuvo que reír para sí. Snape la ponía nerviosa, y eso le divertía enormemente. La miró un momento, viendo lo indignada que estaba y rió. A Snape no le gustó que riera y tomó la palabra.

-Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso, señor Malfoy?

Draco sacó su primera excusa de su manga e ideó en pocos segundos su plan perfecto para que no tuviese que mantener el secreto con Hermione.

-Nada, profesor, son sólo mis sospechas.

-Sospechas, dice?

-Sí, sospechas.

-Y qué está sospechando, señor Malfoy?

-Estoy sospechando que justo después de haberle entregado los pergaminos querrá que preparemos la poción de amor y querrá que la probemos con nosotros mismos.

-Y eso qué tiene de gracioso, señor Malfoy?

Draco miró de dejarlo en ridículo para ver alguna sonrisa de Hermione, hacía demasiado rato que estaba así de seria y no empezaba a gustarle nada.

-Que le he visto las intenciones. – Dijo él, tan tranquilo, con un tono de burla.

Hermione se tapó la boca y la nariz para evitar soltar una carcajada enorme cuando vio que Snape se había quedado sin palabras. Hasta se estaba poniendo rojo! Merlín, eso no se veía todos los días. Lo único malo fue que Snape notó enseguida que la Gryffindor se estaba literalmente riendo de él, así que decidió alargarles el castigo a ambos.

-Bueno, pues ya que le parecen tan divertidas mis ideas y mis intenciones – siseó Snape -, supongo que no tendrá nada en contra si les alargo el castigo una hora más mientras ustedes preparan la susodicha poción, señor Malfoy.

Draco alzó las cejas y se lo quedó mirando con arrogancia y diversión. Era tan divertido ver a Snape tan fuera de sus casillas…! Aún así, asintió a la sentencia de castigo y le entregó sus pergaminos.

Snape, todo cabreado, hizo un gesto con la varita de modo que apareciese una olla algo más pequeña que las normales delante de sus narices con todos los ingredientes que necesitarían para hacer una poción de amor.

Hermione, al verlos, se dio cuenta de que con esos ingredientes también se podía hacer una poción para tirarse pedos. Lástima que Snape también la conociera y estuviese delante de ellos todo el rato vigilándolos. Por que no podía pasar algo o aparecer alguien para que Snape pudiese largarse durante media hora?

La suerte estaba completamente de su lado y la señora Pomfrey con la señora McGonagall aparecieron en ese mismo instante bastante alarmadas, corriendo hacia Snape como unas locas.

-Severus! Tienes que venir, es importante! – Exclamó McGonagall

-Es muy importante, es algo que solo usted puede hacer, Snape! – Dijo la señora Pomfrey.

-No creo que sea tan importante como para venir a molestar la hora del castigo de estos dos señores, Minerva. – Dijo él, neutralmente.

-Sí que lo es, Severus. –Sentenció McGonagall - Ha habido un alumno el cual ha sido hechizado con un hechizo que nosotras no conocemos y que estamos seguras que tú sí! Además, Severus, serías un irresponsable si no te encargases de alumnos de tu propia casa.

Snape frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar a Malfoy y a Granger. McGonagall se dio cuenta y soltó un comentario.

-Vamos, Severus, -insistió ella, tomándole del brazo y tirando un poco - son suficientemente mayorcitos como para no escaparse del castigo. No van a necesitar ayuda, tienen libros de sobra por aquí.

Snape bufó y los advirtió.

-Espero por su propio bien, señorita Granger y señor Malfoy – dijo él – que la profesora McGonagall tenga razón.

Dicho esto, se giró y desapareció con ambas mujeres para ir a ver qué era lo que le había pasado al susodicho alumno.

Esperaron unos diez segundos para comprobar que se habían ido y corrieron a abrazarse. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Draco se sentó encima de una mesa y puso a Hermione encima de su falda, dándole un beso. Ella sólo rió y empezó a hablar con él.

-Sabes, Draco? Eso de la preparación de la poción ha sido una muy buena idea por tu parte. Pero creo que ya estamos suficientemente enamorados como para preparar una poción de amor. – dijo ella, con malicia y diversión.

Draco alzó las cejas y le sonrió con la misma cara que Hermione le había sonreído a él.

-Cuéntame tu plan… - rió él, con malicia

-Verás, Draco… esos ingredientes no solo sirven para hacer una poción de amor. Sirven también para hacer una poción para tirarse pedos sin parar. El gusto no cambia en absoluto, solo se tienen que quitar los tres pétalos de violeta y substituirlos por dos de girasol. El efecto dura 24 horas, y las risas están garantizadas!

-Hermione, pero ya sabes que tendremos que ser nosotros mismos delante de Snape para que se crea que hemos tomado la poción, no?

-No exactamente, Draco. Actuaremos a medias. Solo nos hablaremos con respeto e iremos soltando alguna risa de vez en cuando, pero no habrán besos – dijo, acariciándole la mejilla – cogeremos dos vasos de esa vitrina de allí los chapuzaremos en la poción y de este modo parecerá que hayamos bebido algo de ella. Luego diremos que creemos que la poción no ha acabado de hacer sus efectos y así él beberá de ella…

-…Y entonces, cuando ya la haya bebido, nos besaremos y diremos que los efectos de la poción habían llegado con retraso – acabó Draco

-Solo tú podías tener una idea tan brillante, Draco – sonrió ella, dándole un beso – pero ahora es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra si no queremos que haya algo que vaya mal!

Draco chasqueó la lengua y empezó a ayudar a Hermione con su deber. Pasaron 35 minutos y empezaron a oír los pasos de Snape, así que cogieron los vasos y los zambulleron en la poción rápidamente, colocándolos luego encima de una mesa mientras empezaban a hablar "civilizadamente".

-Vaya, parece ser que la serpiente y el león han acabado por gustarse. – rió Snape, místicamente.

-Profesor, ha debido haber algún fallo. –Dijo Hermione, hundiendo entonces su fama de sabelotodo ante Snape – Es cierto que ahora me llevo bien con Draco, pero tanto como quererlo… no. Puede verificar que hemos hecho la poción correctamente?

Snape miró a Granger con astucia. Sabía que estaba tramando algo. Pero entonces Draco acabó de matar el tema.

-Profesor, -Dijo Draco, con un tono de niño bueno muy inusual para Snape - Hermione y yo nos hemos tomado la poción, allí tiene los vasos para comprobarlo, y sí, es cierto, ahora nos llevamos bien. Pero si es una poción de amor… no se supone que deberíamos… estar besándonos, o algo así? Pruébelo, estoy seguro de que hay algo que ha fallado.

Snape se dio por vencido y les hizo caso. Fue, con su paso seguro, hacia las vitrinas, cogió un vaso, puso algo de poción en él y bebió. Hermione y Draco empezaron con "su farsa" ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás para Snape.

-Hermione… vaya, nunca me había fijado en los ojos tan bonitos que tienes… tan a juego con tu pelo… -dijo, acercándose a ella acariciándole la mejilla y poniéndole unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja – y tus labios…

-Draco… la verdad es que yo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo y atractivo que eres… y tus ojos… tan grisáceos… tan preciosos… - Dijo Hermione, sensualmente, acariciándole el pelo y dejando caer sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces se dieron un beso de película. Snape estaba que no daba crédito a los hechos. A lo que tampoco daba crédito el pobre profesor de pociones era su estómago. Qué demonios había comido que le hacía sentarse así?

Cuando Draco y Hermione acabaron con su beso, se quedaron abrazados y abrieron los ojos para ver cómo se encontraba Snape en su nueva e incómoda situación. Entonces Draco, para fastidiarlo aún más, tomó la palabra.

-Pues vaya, profesor, resulta que la poción sí que funciona. –Dijo, mirando a Hermione otra vez y dándole pequeños y cortos besos – Verdad, …* muá * …mi amor?

-Parece ser… * muá, muá * …que se habían… * muá, muá, muá * …retrasado un poco… * muá * …los efectos…

Draco y Hermione pararon, disfrutando de la escena. Snape se cogía del estómago y apretaba con sus piernas para no dejarse ir y hacía fuerzas para no levantarles el castigo aún.

-Profesor, qué le ocurre – dijo Draco, fingiendo una exagerada preocupación en su voz – no le habrá sentado mal nuestra poción, no?

-Mghmf… váyanse… de aquí… ya han… cumplido… su… MGHMGF! Castigo… -decía él, con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, pues gracias –dijo Hermione – Draco, mi amor, vayámonos de aquí…

Salieron de la clase dieron unos cuantos pasos y empezaron a correr para que sus carcajadas no fuesen descubiertas.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Has visto la cara que estaba poniendo? –Reía Hermione, frotando sus ojos por la risa

Mientras Draco reía, intentaba imitar al pobre Snape, arqueando su cuerpo hacia delante y poniendo una mano en su estómago.

-Merlíiiiin, necesito una poción para los gaseees! Aaaah, los pedos son demasiado poderosos!

Hermione cayó al suelo de la risa. Las imitaciones de Draco eran demasiado. Draco cayó a su lado riendo como un loco e intentó calmarse.

-Ay… esto… ha sido demasiado bueno… hahahaha! Merlín, es que estoy por mearme de la risa, Draco! Hahahhahaha!

Draco asentía mientras sentía que le cogía otro ataque de risa. Y como la risa era contagiosa, a ella también le cogió tal ataque.

Pasaron dos minutos y por fin se relajaron un poco. Entonces Hermione sacó el tema.

-Oye, mi amor… Ahora que hemos "bebido" la poción de amor, no pasará nada por que nos vean juntos, no?

-Supongo que no, preciosa. Pero los efectos tendrán que durar exactamente 24 horas.

-Bueno, luego podemos decir que durante los efectos de la poción nos sentíamos tan a gusto el uno con el otro que no quisimos cortar. Es creíble, no crees?

-Ahí tienes tu punto, princesa. –dijo, levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano.

Fueron caminando abrazados hacia las escaleras movedizas, donde había una muchedumbre de gente mirándolos. A ellos no les importó. Estaban "bajo los efectos del alcohol".

Y… Hogwarts no creía lo que veía.


	7. Ron, cálmate

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo VII: Ron, cálmate.**

Hogwarts no creía lo que veía. Una serpiente y un león juntos. JUN-TOS. Encima, la serpiente era Draco Malfoy y el león era Hermione Granger! Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí, por favor!

-Entonces.. –ronroneó Hermione – Te veo en 15 minutos en el Aula de Premios, mi amor?

Draco la besó en los labios como si le fuera la vida y asintió.

-Te echaré de menos, princesa.

-Sólo 15 minutos, mi príncipe… Sólo 15 minutos de nada. – Dijo ella, abrazándose fuertemente a él. Entonces, le susurró a su oreja – Recuerda: si te preguntan, estás bajo los efectos de una poción. Haz teatro, estate todo el rato contento!

Draco puso su mano en su pelo para "prolongar" el abrazo y aprovechó para decirle que no se preocupara. Entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó ir.

Mientras tanto, los dos miembros del Trío Dorado estaban bajando las escaleras movedizas, cuando de repente vieron a todos esos alumnos pasando por el mismo sitio y diciendo sus comentarios.

-Tú te lo hubieras imaginado alguna vez? –Dijo uno.

-Que fuerte…! – Dijo otra.

-Te lo juro, nunca lo hubiera dicho! – Dijo otro.

Ron y Harry se miraron algo confusos. Querían saber cuál era el motivo de tantos rumores y tantos cotilleos, así que se dirigieron donde se encontraban todos.

Había mucha, mucha gente, así que pedían el paso entre medio.

-Abrid paso, abrid paso! –Decía Ron, empujándolos a todos y siendo un pelín maleducado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, necesitamos pasar… perdón… -iba diciendo Harry, quitándose a la muchedumbre de encima

Por fin pasaron esa muralla de personas movedizas, pero cuando llegaron, era demasiado tarde para ver el gran espectáculo.

-Pues no debía haber sido tanto… - comentó Ron.

-Quizás tengas razón. –contestó Harry – pero ahora vayamos a buscar a Hermione. Hace demasiado rato que está castigada y no tengo muy buena espina de ello.

Y por donde habían llegado los tortolitos, ahora se iban ellos.

Hermione estaba delante del cuadro que abría la puerta a Gryffindor. Iba a decir la contraseña hasta que alguien la llamó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: Ginny.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! YA!

Hermione empezó a reír y dijo la contraseña. Ambas entraron en la sala común y se sentaron al sofá.

-Hermione Granger! –Empezó Ginny – CUENTA!

-Que cuente qué? – dijo ella, sonriendo

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la tonta! Os ha visto todo el mundo! Des de cuando hace que estás con Malfoy?

-Ohhh, eso… - Dijo Hermione, nerviosa – Ginny, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero… puedes guardarme un secreto?

-Claro, sabes que sí! Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Ni siquiera que os he visto. Bueno, eso… ya no es tan secreto, pero prometo no decirlo igualmente.

Ginny sonrió. Su mejor amiga siempre se lo había contado todo, esta vez sería igual. Y ella se lo quedaría solo para ella, hasta que saliese a la luz por si solo… si es que tenía que salir.

Hermione se acercó a ella, y puso su mano entre la oreja de Ginny y su boca, como si fuese a contarle un secreto.

-Pues la verdad es… -empezó ella, dejando a Ginny con la intriga.

-Sí…? Dime.

-La verdad es …

Hermione se levantó de un salto, le sacó la lengua, rió y fue calando leches a buscar sus cosas para irse al Aula de Premios.

-HERMIONE GRANGER, VUELVE AQUÍ! –Dijo ella, persiguiéndola y riendo.

Hermione encontró sus cosas. Pero antes de cogerlas, se lo dijo, encogiendo los hombros y volviéndolos a soltar, como si no pasase nada.

-La verdad es que estoy bajo los efectos de una poción de amor. –Dijo ella, haciendo teatro. – Y ahora estaré contenta y feliz a todas horas hasta que los efectos se me pasen!

Ginny estaba perpleja.

-Pero tú... – dijo acercándose a ella, tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice – No vas a decir absolutamente nada. Prometido?

Ginny se lo prometió y Hermione se fue casi brincando de alegría. Entonces se juró a sí misma que nunca, nunca, nunca, NUNCA! Tomaría una poción de esas.

Draco entró en su sala común, más contento que unas pascuas. Parecía que hasta iba tatareando alguna canción. Menudo cambio de humor interno se llevó cuando vio que Zabini estaba allí. Pero él sabía que tenía que fingir, así que al verlo, simplemente sonrió de una manera amigable, palmeó con sus manos y se plantó delante de él.

-Bueeeno, Zabini – dijo él – qué será esta vez?

-Como que "qué será esta vez"? –Contestó él, de mala gana – Qué diablos ha pasado contigo? Esta mañana te llevas fatal con esa sangre sucia hija de muggles y después de tu castigo de Snape con ella vas y te besas con ella frente todo el colegio! Qué demonios pasa contigo, chaval?

Aunque ese comentario de "sangre sucia" e "hija de muggles" le hubiera molestado MUCHO, Draco recordó las palabras de Hermione: "_Recuerda: si te preguntan, estás bajo los efectos de una poción. Haz teatro, estate todo el rato contento_!"

-En primer lugar, Zabini, -Dijo él, intentando no sonar demasiado… teatral - no la llames así. Puede que sus padres sean muggles, pero su arte con la magia no la tiene por estudiar tanto, la tiene por su sangre. Así que olvídate de eso de "Sangre sucia". Y segundo: lo que ha pasado es simple: Estoy bajo los efectos de una poción de amor.

-Perdona… qué? –siseó Zabini – Como que bajo los efectos de una poción de amor? Granger te ha obligado a bebértela, o qué?

Draco tenía que repetirse mentalmente que tenía que calmarse, que tenía que hacer teatro para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Simplemente, no podía darse cuenta, ya que, Draco, a parte de ser nombrado "el rey del sexo" en Slytherin, también era nombrado "el rey de las mentiras".

-No. Ha sido Snape. –confesó - Hemos pasado 3 horas bajo su vigilancia escribiendo pergaminos sobre la proveniencia de la poción de amor. Y cómo a él le encanta provocar, nos ha obligado a hacer una. Y luego ha obligado a bebérnosla. Y hasta que este efecto no pase, yo estaré de buen humor y enamoradísimo de Hermione. Y hablando de ella… tengo que irme!

Draco cogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió al cuadro que daba la conexión entre los pasillos y la casa de Slytherin y le advirtió que si se lo decía a alguien, cuando hubiesen pasado los efectos se arrepentiría de verdad. Y al estar Malfoy de tan buenas, Zabini se cagó de miedo y le hizo caso.

Draco se fue y se encaminó hacia el séptimo piso, dónde se encontraría con ella, con Hermione, su dulce, dulce Hermione.

Harry y Ron volvieron de la clase de pociones, donde Malfoy y ella habían estado castigados por el tercer piso, justo un piso por debajo de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hermione acababa de salir de su sala común y había bajado las escaleras que llevaban a las escaleras principales. Su sorpresa fue muy agradable cuando se encontró con Draco con los brazos abiertos regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Ella fue corriendo a sus brazos y le dio un beso, sin miedo a ser vista. Después de todo… una poción de amor, no dejaba de ser una poción de amor.

Qué épico fue el momento en el que Harry y Ron llegaron a las escaleras principales del cuarto piso. No solo encontraron a Hermione, si no que la encontraron BESANDO a Malfoy como si le fuera la vida en ello!

A Ron se le encogió el corazón. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Un Slytherin. Un jodido Slytherin. Y Hermione. Hermione Granger. Una Gryffindor. Una jodida Gryffindor! Juntos? Ellos? No podía ser. No podía ser que Hermione se hubiese juntado con su enemigo des de hacía años! Qué demonios le pasaba? Decidió averiguarlo y se dirigió hacia ellos, rompiendo su feliz beso.

-Será posible…! – se quejó ella - Ron! Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Qué estás haciendo TÚ, querrás decir! – se defendió él.

-No es obvio? – Draco rió arrogantemente. Simplemente, tuvo que soltarlo.

-No te metas en esto, Malfoy – Amenazó Ron.

Hermione vio que Draco estaba por reaccionar, así que le bajó los humos antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera costarle otro castigo. Y esta vez… sin ella.

-Draco, mi amor, tranquilo. No vale la pena. – Dijo ella, sonriéndole tiernamente y acariciándole la mejilla. Entonces se giró para ver a Ron – Ron, cálmate. Hay una explicación para todo esto.

-Explicación? Explicación, dices? Qué quieres explicarme, Hermione, por favor? Que te has tomado una poción de amor cuando estabas castigada? Ni siquiera yo, que no soy ni un mago perfecto ni un sabelotodo como tú, me lo creo!

- No te lo creas si no quieres, Ronald. Pero así son las cosas. – Afirmó ella.

-Búscate una excusa mejor.

-No voy a buscar excusas, por que ya te he dicho la verdad. Más que nada, has sido tú quién la ha descubierto. –Hermione empezaba a estar cansada del tema.

- He dicho – contestó él, amenazante – que te busques una excusa, más bien verdad mejor.

- Ya basta – Draco sacó su varita, gritando – Déjala en paz. YA!

-Si solo estás hechizado, qué más te da lo que yo sienta hoy por ella? Mañana ella volverá a ser tu sangre sucia de siempre! Así que, qué te importa lo que tenga que decir!

- No te atrevas a llamarla así! – Draco amenazó con su varita – NUNCA!

-Mira quién habla, el que lleva 6 años seguidos llamándola así! El que lleva 6 largos años llamando a Hermione por su apellido o por su insulto! Sangre sucia! Por qué debería callar yo ahora, eh?

Ron estaba realmente furioso. Había sacado su varita y se había puesto en guardia, igual que Draco. Eso era el principio de un duelo por amor.

-Flipendo! –Gritó Ron

Draco esquivó el ataque con facilidad. En sus momentos de arrogancia pura, diría que eso era típico de un Weasley, siempre teniendo problemas para manejar la varita. Ahora solo podía concentrarse en no decepcionar a Hermione y en no atacar.

-Ron, basta ya! Cálmate! – Dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.


	8. Te elijo a ti

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo VIII: Te escojo a ti**

Ron estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas. No iba a parar hasta haberle dado al menos una sola vez. Quería ver sufrir a Malfoy por el precio que fuese con tal de demostrarle qué es lo que le puede pasar a alguien si se le quita a la persona a la que más quiere en este mundo.

-Deletrius! – Gritó Ron, en vano, al ver que Malfoy volvía a evitar su ataque con facilidad.

-Cru…

-DRACO, NO! –Gritó Hermione, desesperada

En cuanto vio que Draco cumplía con sus intenciones, Hermione fue enseguida donde estaba y le cogió del brazo con el cual estaba apuntando a Ron. Le miró a los ojos, ella tenía lágrimas en ellos. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y dejó ir una lágrima.

-Draco, por favor… No… Ya basta. Por favor…

Draco, al ver eso, bajó inmediatamente su varita, puso ambas manos en ambas mejillas tiernamente. Lo último que quería era verla llorar así. Así que, mirándola con un espectacular brillo en los ojos, la besó fogosamente.

-Perdóname, Hermione, perdóname… -Susurraba él, de modo que solo lo oyese ella; entre beso y beso.

-Shh…

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando la escena. Ron estaba rojo, hecho una furia, intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Harry, que lo aguantaban para que no se escapase e hiciese una tontería.

-COMO PUEDE HACERLE TANTO CASO SI ESTÁ BAJO EL EFECTO DE POCIONES ? !

-Esto no son pociones, Ron. – Le explicó Harry, cogiéndolo por el brazo – Esto es amor puro.

-NO! Me niego! –Ron empezó a llorar y se puso a patalear como un niño pequeño – se suponía que era yo al que querría Hermione! Yo! A mi!

-Pues si tanto la quieres, deja que sea feliz, Ron! Deja que se vaya!

En ese momento, Dumbledore llegó y contempló la escena. Harry estaba sujetando a un Ron que no paraba de moverse como un loco para interrumpir a un Draco y a una Hermione llorando, la cual estaba abrazando tiernamente. El director solo pudo ponerse las manos en la cabeza, sin entender nada de nada.

-Qué está pasando aquí?

-Profesor! –Dijo Harry, con esfuerzo – Ayúdeme! Ron está algo alterado por… bueno, por ellos dos!

Dumbledore volvió a mirar la escena, esta vez con más detalle. Es decir que no solo se dedicó a mirar, sino también a escuchar. Primero miró a Harry y a Ron, que eran los que más ruido hacían.

-HERMIONE! ALÉJATE DE ÉL! ALÉJATE DE ÉL! –Gritaba Ron, desesperado, viendo como la perdía.

- RON, CÁLMATE! CÁLMATE! –Gritaba Harry, sujetándolo – PROFESOR, AYÚDEME!

Después de ver esa escena, dedicó su atención a Draco y a Hermione. Veía como Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Draco. Veía la agonizada mirada de la chica al ver a Ron, todo su brillo se había apagado. Su rostro estaba rojo, empapado por las muchas lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Draco la estaba abrazando fuerte. Tenía una mano en su espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo y una mano en la cabeza, aguantándola a la altura de su pecho, para que oyese el latido de su corazón y se tranquilizara. A parte de su mano apoyada en la cabeza, también tenía apoyados sus labios, que le daban besos para que se tranquilizase.

Entonces, lo entendió todo. Un triángulo amoroso, en el que Ron fue el derrotado. Dumbledore suspiró con pena por el chico, aunque él siempre había sabido que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger acabarían juntos algún día. Siempre había sabido que esos dos opuestos acabarían enamorándose. Y por esa razón, pena. Pena era lo que sentía por Ron, así que se dirigió hacia él e intentó calmarlo.

Se puso delante de él y lo miró a los ojos. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y ejerció algo de presión contra el suelo, para que supiese dónde tenían que tocar sus pies. Ron pareció calmarse al instante.

-Harry, suéltalo.

Harry lo soltó y fue con Hermione, a disculparse por lo que había ocurrido y a felicitarla por ser feliz.

-Cuídala, Malfoy. – le dijo – se lo merece.

Entonces, Harry se fue a su sala común, dejando a Hermione y a Draco solos, todavía abrazados, todavía algo agitados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Reinaba el silencio. Dumbledore tenía su mirada clavada en la del pelirrojo, y éste en la de él. Cuando Dumbledore encontró el momento para hablar, habló. Draco y Hermione observaron atentamente.

-Ron.

-S-sí, profesor Dumbledore? – Ron todavía tiritaba de la furia y de los celos.

-Relaja tus manos. Haz que se abran. Deja que tu varita caiga al suelo.

Ron obedeció al instante. Poco a poco, sus manos tensas fueron abriéndose, dejando colgar la varita durante unos segundos. Y entonces, cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, su varita tocó al suelo.

Ron cayó de rodillas, pero no le importó. Dumbledore se agachó y lo miró a los ojos. Dejó pasar unos minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Dile lo que le tengas que decir ahora, Ron. – Dijo él, dándole confianza - No sólo a Hermione, sino que también a Draco. Díselo. Sé fuerte.

Ron le miró a los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Diez segundos después, volvió a alzarla y miró a la pareja, que aún no se habían separado de su abrazo. Cogió fuerzas y se levantó. Fue valiente y dio un paso adelante.

-Malfoy.

-Weasley. – dijo secamente

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los del rubio, desprendiendo llamas de odio, rabia, furia y asco por lo que le había hecho a su dulce, dulce Hermione. Los del pelirrojo, miedosos y a la vez furiosos.

-Nunca me has caído bien… -empezó - pero ahora me das asco. Me das asco por qué sé que tú nunca podrás hacerla feliz. Pero sobretodo, me das asco por que ni siquiera me das la oportunidad a mi de intentarlo.

Se giró y miró a Dumbledore. Éste se quedó estupefacto por las palabras tan duras que había elegido. Sabía que sentía cada una de ellas con toda su alma, por lo tanto, sabía lo mucho que le había costado pronunciar todas y cada una de ellas frente su "enemigo". Volvió a girarse y la miró a ella.

-Hermione – dijo.

Ella estaba asustada y muy dolida por lo que había dicho y hecho, así que tuvo sus motivos para abrazar más fuerte a su Slytherin. Sin embargo, no rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento.

-Yo… yo creía… yo creía que… que tú… - titubeó

Dumbledore le ayudó un poco.

-Sé claro con tus palabras, Ron. Sólo así podrás ser claro contigo mismo.

Ron se giró y lo miró. Respiró hondo, volvió a girarse y miró a Hermione.

-Hermione, sé que no estás debajo de ningún efecto de ninguna poción, y por tanto, no te va a ser igual lo que te diga ahora. Te he estado queriendo todos estos años. Des de que te conocí. Por eso siempre estaba tan plasta queriendo saber siempre a dónde ibas o qué hacías. Cuando te he visto con Malfoy… se me ha roto el corazón y un sentimiento muy irracional me ha acorralado.

Ron dio otro paso hacia delante.

-Te quiero, Hermione. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Así que te dejo elegir. O Malfoy, un chico que te ha estado insultando SIEMPRE, llamándote sangre sucia, hija de muggles, impura y demás… o yo, que he estado siendo un pesado y un obseso; aún habiendo compartido contigo momentos felices y tristes; habiendo reído y llorado contigo.

Hermione se puso a llorar fuertemente, dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-HERMIONE! – Gritó Draco, estirando un brazo tras ella.

-Draco – dijo Dumbledore, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho – deja que se vaya y despeje su mente. Es lo mejor que podía pasar ahora. Ron la ha puesto en una muy difícil decisión y está muy confusa. Cuando haya aclarado sus ideas, volverá.

Draco clavó su mirada al camino que Hermione estaba recorriendo, llorando como una condenada. Odiaba tener que verla así, sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que Dumbledore tenía razón.

-Ron. Ahora ve donde tengas que ir. Draco, ven conmigo, por favor.

Ron miró con cara de odio a Draco, aún y así, obedeció las órdenes de Dumbledore y se fue.

Dumbledore condujo a Draco a fuera, para tomar aire fresco. Todo el trayecto para salir del castillo habían estado callados. El día era gris, y estaba a punto de llover, pero una vez a fuera, Dumbledore insistió en hablar. Buscó el momento y lo encontró.

-Draco, -empezó, con un tono de voz tranquilo – qué ha pasado?

El Slytherin no sabía si se refería a los hechos anteriores o si se refería a él.

-Qué ha pasado con qué?

-Qué es lo que ha pasado en el cuarto piso, Draco?

Y como si de repente le hubiera tomado una confianza terrible a ese hombre, se lo contó automáticamente.

-Yo tenía que encontrarme con Hermione en el Aula de Premios. Pero nos hemos encontrado en el cuarto piso y no hemos podido aguantar el deseo de besarnos. Entonces, Weasley y Potter han aparecido y Weasley se ha enfadado mucho. Estaba indignado por que Hermione y yo estamos juntos y él, simplemente, no quería ni quiere aceptarlo. Entonces se ha metido conmigo y me ha lanzado un par de hechizos. Y si no hubiese sido por Hermione… yo también le hubiese lanzado alguno de potente.

-Estáis… juntos? –preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido ante la formulación de Draco.

Draco lo miró con algo de desaprobación al principio, pero entonces vio en sus ojos que estaría callado y que podía confiar en él. Lanzó un suspiro, Dumbledore no pudo saber decir muy bien de qué, pero lo que contaba era que Draco se lo dijo.

-Hemos mentido y hemos dicho que estamos bajo los efectos de una poción de amor que hemos tenido que hacer durante el castigo de Snape, pero realmente nos queremos y estamos juntos.

Dumbledore se sorprendió al oír tales palabras salir de tal boca. Draco había cambiado. Había estado cambiando des de que se le comunicó que sería Premio Anual con Hermione y empezó a verla más a menudo. No era él el que había cambiado solo, era lo que él sentía por ella.

-Si me permites la pregunta, Draco… Qué crees que va a escoger Hermione?

Draco frunció el ceño. No lo miró, dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el horizonte, en busca de la figura de ella. De su Gryffindor. Él estaba en su certeza que lo escogería a él, sus ojos la delataban como si ella fuera un libro abierto. No había secretos para él. Ni para ella tampoco, podía afirmar.

Cerró los ojos y recordó esos grandes momentos con ella en la bañera y en la cama. Recordó exactamente lo que había sentido. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de felicidad, seguridad y… por qué no? Satisfacción.

-Hermione me quiere. – dijo.

Dumbledore no pidió explicaciones, su silencio se dejaba interpretar por sí solo. Si Draco tenía tal seguridad en ella, eso era que no iba a perderla.

Continuaron paseando por los campos alrededor de Hogwarts, esta vez, en silencio. Hasta que llegaron a un lago.

-Este, Draco, –Dijo, presentándole esa maravilla que tenía en frente suyo – es el Lago de la Sanación. Cada vez que te encuentres herido, incómodo, o, como lo diríais vosotros, los adolescentes: fastidiado y cabreado; no dudes en venir aquí a desahogarte del modo que sea. Lanza una piedra, grita, llora. Pero deja que Hermione continúe queriéndote y sé feliz con ella.

Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro y se fue, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Se quedó un rato allí, sin sentarse, sin ni siquiera moverse. Simplemente estaba derecho, pensando… pensando en ella.

Hermione estaba muy cerca de donde lo estaba Draco. Tanto, que podía oírla hasta cantar. Su voz era bella, casi tanto como lo era ella.

Hizo caso a su oído y se dejó llevar por la música. Después de una pequeña búsqueda, la encontró sentada en una piedra, cantando una canción en un idioma desconocido para él. Aun así, la melodía era preciosa.

No pudo evitar ir hasta ella y abrazarla por detrás, con cariño y con miedo a perderla.

-Draco?

-Shh… canta…

Hermione sonrió de felicidad y cantó. Cantó mimando los oídos de su rubio, mimando los suyos también.

Él la tomó de su mano y la invitó a bailar, dejando que diminutas gotas de lluvia los mojaran sin importancia alguna. Bailaron durante unos minutos bajo la lluvia, disfrutando del momento, queriéndose. Cuando acabaron, Draco la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Hermione, yo…

-Shh… -dijo, mirándolo con infinita ternura en sus ojos y tapándole la boca con su dedo índice encima de sus labios – Draco… te quiero y te escojo a ti.


	9. Yo te cuidaré

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo IX: Yo te cuidaré. **

Draco y Hermione habían bailado bajo la lluvia, sonriendo, riendo y sintiéndose enamorados, felices. Ahora se encontraban empapados, yendo mano a mano al castillo, en silencio. Ellos no necesitaban más para esos momentos. El silencio lo decía todo. Todo. Lo único que se oía eran sus zapatos chapoteando con el suelo, que estaba embarrado, lleno de hojas marrones, medio rotas, pisoteadas por otros alumnos y goteadas… de vez en cuando aparecía un charco. Pero a ellos, en esos precisos instantes, no les importaba.

Por fin llegaron al castillo. Ahora, lo único que importaba era llegar hasta el séptimo piso, cambiarse… y si esa vez fuese posible, sin ser vistos.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, dándose prisa, a pesar de que sus ropas les eran una gran molestia a la hora de avanzar, ya que suponían un peso demás importante. Y eso… incrementaba las probabilidades de ser vistos.

Pero lo consiguieron. Llegaron al séptimo piso cansados y sin aliento, pero no se arriesgaron a esperar para decir la contraseña que abría el cuadro que les dejaba pasar al Aula de Premios.

-_Carpe Diem, Imbert noctem ferens _– dijo Draco, hablando bastante rápido.

-Correcto. –dijo la pintura del cuadro - Adelante, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger.

Cuando entraron, se dieron prisa a cerrar la puerta e ir a darse un baño de agua caliente, ya que sus ropas estaban empapadas y a esos dos les empezaba a entrar frío.

La primera en enseñar los síntomas fue Hermione. Se deshizo de la mano de Draco, se quedó quieta unos segundos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. Draco se quedó mirando la escena, con una cara bastante divertida.

-Ah… ah… Achís! – estornudó, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano.

-Salud! –Rió él – Vaya, parece ser que la lluvia ha dejado sus efectos!

-Oye, cállate! Tú te has pasado medio camino estornudando! – Bromeó ella, todavía con la nariz tapada – Pero ahora que lo dices… tienes un pañuelo?

Draco rió y fue al baño a coger unos cuantos pañuelos. Ya de paso, aprovechó la ocasión para dar ese toque de varita que haría que la bañera empezase a llenarse con sus debidos aromas y jabones por sí solita.

Volvió con Hermione y le dio un pañuelo. Esta se lo agradeció, se giró, se alejó unos pasos y empezó a sonarse. Cuando acabó, tiró el pañuelo a la basura, sintiéndose bastante mareada.

Draco se acercó a ella. Algo le decía que la lluvia había dejado realmente algunos efectos en Hermione. No lo pensaría si no fuese por el hecho de que, cuando ésta se giró para quedarse cara a cara con él, no estuviese demasiado pálida, con los labios lilas, temblando y con todas las pintas de estar a punto de desmayarse.

Draco no podía verla así, de modo que le quitó la chaqueta y luego se quitó la suya, importándole un santo comino si caían al suelo y lo dejaban todo bien mojado. Ahora lo que de verdad le importaba era su Gryffindor. La cogió en brazos hasta el baño, la desnudó y la metió en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente mejorase el estado frío de su cuerpo.

Ella se dejó hacer eso. No estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, sentía como su llama de león se estaba quedando helada.

Draco entró en la bañera con ella, dejando dos toallas secas al borde de la bañera y dándole una por si quería taparse. Se puso a su lado, y cuando él sintió que el frío de su cuerpo ya se había ido, que no tardó mucho, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, pensando que el frío en ella habría emigrado. Desgraciadamente… no fue así.

-Todavía estás tiritando, mi amor… - dijo él, preocupado y acariciándole los brazos de arriba abajo, para proporcionarle algo más de su calor.

-N-no t-te pre-preocupes, Dr-Draco… -se apañó a decir ella, intentando sonreír – Es-estoy bi-bien…

- Aunque me gustaría creerte, Hermione… - Dijo él, poniéndole una mano en la frente – no puedo. Y no puedo por que parece ser que tienes bastante fiebre.

Hermione quería protestar, pero un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda no se lo permitió. Se limitó en adentrar su cuerpo un poco más en el agua, dejando ver sólo la mitad de su cara.

-Eh, - dijo él, dulcemente, ayudándola a salir del agua – Tranquila, no pasa nada. Estás algo resfriada. Es algo que le pasa a todo el mundo. No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, mi amor.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y se echó encima de Draco, intentando ignorar el frío que sentía y relajarse.

Pasó un rato y Hermione sintió como tenía que ir cogiendo fuerzas para lavarse el pelo. Pero cuando Draco vio que hacía esfuerzos, fue más rápido que ella, cogió el champú y se lo lavó él, dejando que Hermione disfrutase del masaje capilar que estaba recibiendo. Le aclaró el pelo y entonces procedió a lavarse el suyo.

-Dr-Draco… -dijo ella, tiritando de nuevo – po-podemos salir d-del agua, p-por fav-vor? M-me es-stoy qued-dan-ndo helada…

Draco la miró con preocupación, ya que el agua estaba ardiendo en todos sus sentidos. Aun así, asintió y la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y también se la puso a ella.

-Agárrate de mi cuello, Hermione. –dijo él, tan dulce como firme - Voy a llevarte a la cama.

Hermione obedeció y Draco la cogió en sus brazos, llevándola al dormitorio, donde, con un toque de varita, le secó el pelo y le puso un pijama de invierno; la echó en la cama y la tapó con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado, y empezó a acariciarle la frente con el pulgar, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento.

Ella tiritaba y dejaba ir un sudor muy frío, casi helado. Iba intentando hablar cada dos por tres, pero su rubio Slytherin la callaba dulcemente con uno de sus "Shh", diciéndole que no debía hacer ninguna especie de esfuerzo si quería curarse lo más rápido posible. Y eso, incluía no hablar si no se podía.

Pensó en su madre y en lo que ella haría si él estuviese enfermo. Normalmente, le dejaría dormir tranquilo en su cama, pero por los ojos que llevaba Hermione, no parecía querer dormirse. Recordó esa poción que bebía, pero la descartó al instante, ya que era lo más repugnante que existía. Él siempre había tenido la sensación que con esa poción sólo iba a peor y no a mejor, así que la sacó de la lista. Pero quizás si que necesitaba algo de beber. Algo caliente, pero poco pesado. No podía ponerse a pensar en chocolate deshecho ahora, por mucho que le gustase la idea..! Entonces… un té negro calentito?

Draco no iba a moverse de su lado, eso era algo que ambos sabían. Así que, con o sin su permiso, Draco se permitió llamar otra vez a Dobby y hacerle su pedido.

-Dobby, aparece! – Dijo él, rompiendo por un momento el contacto visual con Hermione.

Hermione miró algo indignada e intentó incorporarse para decir algo, pero Draco se giró hacia ella y la tumbó dulcemente otra vez a la cama con una mano.

-Shh… Tranquila, mi amor. – le sonrió él, dulcemente. – esto es por una buena causa, créeme.

En ese instante, Dobby apareció delante de la cama, algo sorprendido de ver a Draco solo con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles. Aunque no lo quiso, enrojeció, se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos. Aun así, eso no era ni la más mínima razón de peso para no serle servicial.

-En qué puede ayudarle Dobby esta vez, señor Malfoy? – Preguntó.

-Tráeme una taza de té negro y una caja de bolsas de té de manzanilla. – Ordenó él – Y date prisa.

-Sí, señor. –Obedeció él, chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo durante unos segundos.

Draco seguía acariciando a Hermione en la frente, ahora con toda su mano. Pero esta vez, sin mirarla, estando más pendiente de la llegada de Dobby con el té. Lo necesitaba ahora, ya, en estos precisos momentos! En serio que eso era tanto pedir?

Justo con esos pensamientos, Dobby llegó con la taza y una galletita de adorno. La puso encima de la mesita de noche y sonrió a Hermione, quién, a pesar de estar débil como estaba y tiritando sin parar, le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque solo hubiese sido por uno o dos segundos.

-Dobby desea a la señorita Granger que se mejore muy pronto. –Dijo Dobby.

Hermione volvió a sonreír débilmente en señal de agradecimiento. Dobby se plantó delante de Draco, le dio la caja de té de manzanilla, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció hasta su próxima llamada.

Entonces Draco centró toda su atención el ella otra vez. Tenía mala cara. Esa misma mañana ya se había fijado en las grandes ojeras que traía, y ahora se remarcaban todavía más. Su cara no parecía querer coger color y seguía tan blanca como la nieve, con una frente más ardiente que el mismo fuego. Sus labios habían empezado a cortarse, pero al menos ya no seguían estando tan lilas como hasta hacía unos minutos, antes de entrar en la bañera.

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ví-viste-ste-te y v-ve a cen-cenar, Dr-Draco. –Dijo ella. – y-yo v-voy a est-tar bi-bien.

-Ni hablar, Hermione. Estás enferma. No voy a dejarte aquí sola. – Afirmó él, con voz baja, para no alterarla.

-A-al menos ví-viste-ste-te. – insistió ella – me entr-tra fr-frío de s-solo v-verte as-sí.

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con una toalla, y para colmo, todavía mojado. Se disculpó tiernamente, cogió su varita, se secó, se puso un pijama de invierno y le sonrió.

-Así mejor? –dijo él, acariciándole el pelo – No digas nada, princesa, simplemente asiente o niega con la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a incorporarse para que tomara su té. Ella se lo fue bebiendo poco a poco y volvió a echarse. Y esta vez, Draco se echó con ella, tapándose, tapándola y abrazándola por detrás.

-Ahora relájate e intenta dormir, mi amor – dijo él, suavemente – es lo que va mejor para curarse.

Hermione se acurrucó en él en señal de respuesta y cerró los ojos. Sentir su cálida respiración en su nuca y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella la calmaban tanto, que dormirse le fue fácil. Una vez Draco notó que se había quedado dormida, se dio el placer de mirarla dormir.

-Mi dulce, dulce Hermione… -pensó, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Pero con el tacto de su pelo, le entró sueño, así que lanzó un bostezo al aire, se acurrucó detrás de su Hermione sin despertarla, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Pasaron una noche tranquila hasta que llegó la madrugada. Hermione se puso a sudar y a tiritar de una manera descontrolada, delirando y moviéndose totalmente asustada e insegura en los brazos de su Slytherin. Su fiebre había subido mucho, y para colmo, estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Draco despertó al instante. Despertó a Hermione para que pudiera salir de esas horribles imágenes que su cerebro estaba proyectándole y le tocó la frente.

-Estás ardiendo, Hermione! – dijo él, en voz baja, pero con preocupación – Voy a buscarte una toalla con agua fría para ponértele en la frente. Tú no quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Se destapó y salió de la cama, yendo casi corriendo al baño a coger la susodicha toalla, por miedo a que su dulce, dulce Hermione empeorara por segundos. Cogió la toalla, la puso en remojo en agua fría, la estrujó para que no goteara, la dobló cuidadosamente y se dirigió otra vez a la cama, para ponerle el mocho en la frente. Se quedó arrodillado mirándola a sus preciosos ojos caramelo y acariciándola, esperando que se durmiera y que la fiebre bajara.

Pasaron 20 minutos, en los que Hermione seguía con los ojos abiertos. Pero al final el sueño pudo con ella y desistió. Draco se quedó arrodillado 10 minutos más, para comprobar que estaba durmiendo de verdad. Cuando se dio por seguro, volvió a echarse sin despertarla y la abrazó, comprobando cada 5 minutos que la toalla estuviese lo suficientemente fría como para que Hermione pudiese despertar al día siguiente con menos fiebre y más energías.

Pasó una hora en velo, nervioso por si pasaba algo. Pero el tiempo lo dejó tranquilo, y algo más relajado, volvió a dormirse, esperando que la madrugada dejase paso al sol de la mañana.


	10. WEASLEY!

A ver... Antes de nada, tengo algo que decir. Tengo a Voldemort aquí a mi lado, apuntándome con la varita y amenazándome. Con qué? Con agradecerme y pedir reviews! Agradecerme de Patybenededmalfoy por todos sus comentarios en casi cada capítulo. Muchas gracias! –Voldemort, deja de mirarme así, jolines...! ... que continúe con la historia? Claro, claro, con mucho gusto! ... Bueno, chavales! Así que ya sabéis! Si no queréis que me mate... DEJAD VUESTROS REVIEWS!

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo X: WEASLEY! **

Los primeros rayos de sol le dieron directamente a la cara, haciendo que se despertase muy molesto. Hermione no había pasado una buena noche y por lo tanto, él tampoco. Cogió su varita para lanzar un hechizo que movería las cortinas, el sol lo estaba cegando. Desgraciadamente, al moverse y al susurrar el hechizo, la despertó.

-Mh… - gimió Hermione, de cansancio puro, mientras se frotaba los ojos – Draco…?

-Eh… Buenos días, princesa. –susurró tiernamente, mientras le sonreía y se inclinaba para darle un beso – Te encuentras mejor?

-Buenos días, Draco… – dijo ella, poniéndole la mejilla en lugar de la boca para que la besara.

-Eh, pasa algo? –dijo, acariciándola

-No, es sólo que no quiero contagiarte… no me encuentro muy bien. – anunció, incorporándose y yendo al baño.

Draco la siguió para ver si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. Pero solo fue a lavarse la cara. Merlín, qué mareada se sentía… Su cabeza la estaba matando.

-Draco, cielo…, -dijo débilmente, sin poder alzar ni la cabeza - te importaría pasarme una toalla, por favor?

-Claro, mi amor. –Dijo, dándosela – Aquí la tienes.

-Gra… -No pudo terminar la frase… se desmayó.

Antes de que su cabeza tocara al suelo, Draco la cogió, confiando plenamente en sus reflejos. Sus ojos la miraban atónitos. Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

La cogió en brazos y la volvió a echar en la cama. Miró su rostro y se quedó intranquilo. Era cierto que solo había visto dormir a Hermione una sola vez, pero recordaba que esa vez su cara reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. En esos momentos, él solo podía reconocer mucho, mucho, mucho cansancio y bastante tristeza.

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que esa tristeza era por la situación en la que ese pelirrojo la había metido. Qué estúpido…

"_O Malfoy o yo, o Malfoy o yo"_ - se repetía mentalmente, intentando imitar la cara de retrasado de Weasley en esos momentos – Menudo idiota…

Era obvio que Hermione lo quería a él. A su Draco, a su Príncipe de Slytherin! Pero, entonces… por qué reflejaría su cara tristeza? Estuvo bastante tiempo pensando en ello, fueron muchos minutos los que estuvo meditando en ello. Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Draco…? - Empezó a despertarse.

-Shh... – Draco le sonrió y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza – descansa. Necesitas dormir, estás exhausta, mi amor. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y relájate. Esta vez tendrás mejores sueños.

-N-no… qué hora es? –preguntó ella

-Qué importa eso, mi amor? –La contrarió él – Tú vas a pasarte el día en la cama, portándote como un angelito. Durmiendo.

A Hermione no parecía haberle gustado la respuesta.

-Dime que hora es, Draco! – echó a perder algo de sus energías para sacar un poco de su mal humor. Solo así conseguiría que su Slytherin le dijese qué hora era.

Y funcionó. Draco lanzó un suspiro al aire, derrotado, mirando al reloj de su muñeca.

-Son las 6.20h de la mañana. Tendríamos tiempo de descansar los dos una hora, así que, por que no nos echamos un rato y… -Draco empezó a planificar.

-No… tengo que acabar los pergaminos… tengo que ir a clases… tengo que… - Hermione intentaba levantarse y Draco iba impidiéndoselo.

Ese comentario le había tocado las narices. Qué demonios era lo que no entendía? Estaba enferma! En-fer-ma!

-Hermione Jane Granger! – le advirtió, con un tono severo – Estás enferma! Olvídate ya de las dichosas clases y de los dichosos pergaminos! Si no puedes ir, no puedes ir, y punto!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Hermione. –Sentenció él, alzando un poco la voz – Vas a quedarte aquí en la cama y yo voy a ir a la enfermería a decir que estás enferma. Iré a clases y también lo diré. No te preocupes por ello, por Merlín! No vas a perder absolutamente nada por estar enferma! Además, tienes la suerte de que hoy no nos tocan clases con Snape! No van a haber "30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por que los idiotas de Weasley y Potter no saben las respuestas al no poder copiarlas de la insoportable sabelotodo señorita Granger!". Así que tranquilízate y duérmete de una vez!

Hermione calló y se acomodó entre las mantas azules. Morgana, como odiaba perderse clases! Le lanzó una mirada algo resentida, se cruzó de brazos e hizo morros, haciendo que Draco se ablandara bastante y volviese a sonreír. Quién podía resistirse a una carita como esa?

-Perdona, princesa… - se disculpó él, poniendo un tono de voz más dulce, y acariciándola con el pulgar – he perdido los estribos. Es que, simplemente, si no te encuentras bien, no puedes forzar, por que entonces tardas mucho más en recuperarte, y eso es algo que no quiero. Quiero que vuelvas a estar sana lo más rápido posible. Odio verte en este estado tan débil.

Vio que Hermione quería decir algo, pero le puso el dedo índice encima de sus labios y le sonrió.

-Shh… No hagas esfuerzos demás, mi amor. –Dijo, mientras la besaba en la frente y le tomaba la temperatura al mismo tiempo. – suficiente fiebre tienes ya como para esforzarte más.

Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Ella, con sus dos caramelos de café, no podía sentirse más feliz de estar recibiendo unos cuidados como los de Draco. La mirada que le dedicó fue de cariño puro, agradeciéndole que la hubiera regañado por no ver las cosas claras. Y él, la tenía controlada bajo su mirada plateada. Esa mirada que solo ella conocía, que solo ella sabía leer. Esa mirada que le relataba todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que fantaseaba.

Sacó su mano de debajo las gruesas mantas azuladas y le acarició sus mejillas, mimándolas con su roce. Como respuesta, él simplemente sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el tacto. Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, apartándola dulcemente y escondiéndola otra vez debajo de las sábanas.

-Mi amor, tengo que irme. –Anunció él, con tanta dulzura como con pena – Si quiero llegar puntual al desayuno y a clases habiendo dicho a la señora Pomfrey que estás enferma, tengo que cambiarme e irme ahora.

No esperó ningún tipo de respuesta. Simplemente, la volvió a besar en la frente, esta vez por más tiempo y con algo más de fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, dejando que ese beso pesara en su significado de cariño y amor; mientras le acariciaba su suave pelo marrón. Se separó de ella, mirándola intensamente durante unos largos, largos segundos. Entonces se fue. Eso fue como la droga que Hermione necesitaba para dormirse, ya que simplemente, cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir, sumergiéndose en el mar de los sueños.

Draco ya se había arreglado e iba de camino hacia la enfermería. Suerte que tuvo al no encontrarse a nadie por el camino.

Entró por esa enorme entrada sin puerta y se dirigió hacia madame Pomfrey, la enfermera.

-Señor Malfoy, buenos días. – Saludó ella, con su típica compostura y cordialidad – En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey. – Contestó él, intentando ser educado… esa señora siempre le había tocado las narices con todas esas asquerosas pociones que le había dado – Verá, la alumna Hermione Granger está bastante enferma y no puede moverse de la cama. No le hacen falta pociones! – se apañó a decir - Simplemente le haría falta que la escribiera en las listas de los alumnos enfermos durante… durante 5 días.

Madame Pomfrey simplemente sonrió y fue a buscar un libro bastante gordo. Empezó a pasar páginas y apuntó a Hermione. Luego buscó una especie de índice donde se encontraba en qué casa estaba cada alumno. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco, sorprendida.

-Señor Malfoy… -empezó ella – Si la señorita Hermione Granger es de Gryffindor y usted es de Slytherin… como puede usted saber cómo se encuentra exactamente? O siquiera saber si está enferma?

Draco alzó las cejas y rodó los ojos en señal de molestia. Creía que ya se había enterado todo el mundo de que era Alumno del Año con Hermione. Pero, pensándolo arrogantemente bien… Madame Pomfrey quizás sería la tercera mujer más mayor del castillo después de Dumbledore y McGonagall, así que le perdonaría esa falta de atención por su avanzada edad.

-Soy Alumno del Año junto a ella, Madame Pomfrey. Y ayer entró al Aula de los Premios con muy mala cara. Se fue a la habitación y dijo que le dijera que estaba enferma. –explicó mientras soltaba un par de mentirijillas en lo relatado.

Madame Pomfrey se lo creyó y simplemente sonrió.

-Ya veo! – dijo, frotándose las manos – Vaya, está hecho todo un buen amigo, señor Malfoy! Pues bien, si no puedo hacer nada más por usted… le deseo unos buenos días.

-Buenos días, Madame. –Dijo, girándose y yéndose con un paso soberano.

Draco miró a su reloj. Vale, le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al Gran Comedor. Eso sería pan comido. Simplemente tenia que caminar algo rapidito y llegar como todos los demás, sin llamar mucho la atención.

Apresuró sus pasos y consiguió lo deseado. Fue a su mesa y se sentó con Zabini y Nott.

-Buenas, tío! – saludó Nott, de buen humor – Qué te cuentas? Una noche interesante con Granger, o qué?

Draco le pegó una colleja por ello. Interesante, decía…!

-Está enferma, pedazo de idiota! – siseó

-Pfff… HAHAHAHAHAHA! LA SANGRE SUCIA ENFERMA! Y qué, alguna clase de enfermedad muggle que la matará para que puedas acostarte con otra, dios del sexo? – se burló, dándole una palmada en la espalda, llena de compañerismo.

Vale, eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Esta vez, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en las narices para que callara de una vez por todas. Y le dio tan fuerte, que le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Encima, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada para que no le dijese nada a nadie si no quería que lo siguiente fuesen hechizos mortales en lugar de simples puñetazos. Nott lo pilló y se largó en seguida. Sabía que cabrear al líder de todo Slytherin no era una beuna idea.

-Draco, Nott sólo estaba bromeando, no tienes por que ponerte así, joder! – interrumpió Zabini, aguantándolo para que no se le fueran las manos – Tranquilízate de una vez!

Draco sólo gruñó y esperó que los alimentos aparecieran sobre la mesa. Ayer no había cenado nada y tenía hambre. No le preparó nada a Hermione en esos momentos, en su Aula tenían una cocina y aprovecharía para hacerle algo allí, de modo que los otros no sospecharan.

-Pero bueno, la cosa es otra – Dijo Zabini, cambiando el tema – Como que una poción de amor? Todo Hogwarts se ha enterado de lo que pasó ayer entre tú y el pelirrojo de Weasley. Ya nadie se cree que estabais bajo los efectos de esa poción.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de arrogancia. Weasley había tenido los cojones de ir diciéndolo por ahí… El pobre no sabía la que le esperaba. De momento, le bastaba con ir fulminándolo con la mirada, yendo asustándolo para cuando llegase el gran momento.

Los alimentos aparecieron sobre la mesa después de que Dumbledore deseara unos buenos días. Curiosamente para todos los alumnos, 5 segundos después de haber aparecido los alimentos, Snape se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, más rojo que un tomate y aguantándose las tripas. Des de su mesa, Draco se echó un par de carcajadas. Y es que Hermione tenía razón. Las risas estaban garantizadas!

-Draco, de qué te ríes ahora? – Siseó Zabini, algo irritado – Tus repentinos cambios de humor me ponen de los nervios!

Draco no podía parar de reír. Simplemente, se tapó la nariz, esperando que los demás se dieran cuenta de la peste que Snape había dejado ir.

Zabini – y todo Hogwarts - lo notó e hizo una notable mueca de asco tapándose la nariz, igual que Draco. Merlín! Qué coño había sido eso? Una bomba fétida?

Miró a Draco, que todavía reía y todavía tenía la nariz tapada. Sabía algo de todo eso…?

-Oye, Draco – empezó Zabini – Tú sabes de qué va esto? Qué coño es esta peste a… a… a algo horriblemente pudoroso!

Draco intentó calmarse aguantándose el estómago y respirando hondo.

-Vale, vale… -se calmó, todavía dejando ir un par de risitas - ya estoy bien. Zabini, no te has preguntado por qué Snape se ha largado calando leches del Gran Comedor una vez ha aparecido la comida?

Zabini puso unos ojos como platos y miró a Draco.

-NO. Hicisteis ESA poción cuando estabas castigado con Granger?

-Nos aburríamos mucho. Y lo hicimos por venganza, Snape se había pasado con el castigo.

-Por qué, qué hizo? – preguntó, curioso.

-Nos hizo escribir 2 pergaminos sobre pocas preguntas en un texto. –Explicó, algo irritado al recordar de qué tema se trataba- Lo que me jode bastante, por que esas preguntas eran de respuestas cortas y no había mucho que formular. Así que lo vacilé y él alargó el castigo una hora para hacer la poción. Pero como McGonagall y Pomfrey vinieron a buscarlo, nos vengamos, y le dijimos un par de mentiras para que tragase la poción. Dos segundos después nos dejó ir… y se quedó él solito con su peste.

-Así que no tomasteis ninguna poción de amor? – Preguntó Zabini, volviendo a lo que era la pregunta inicial – Anda, Malfoy, que te he pillado.

Touché. Vale, ahora tenía que admitirlo. Pero sólo se lo diría a él. No tenía ganas de que todo Slytherin le mirara del modo que lo estaba mirando en esos momentos.

-No sabes ser un poco más discreto, a que no? – le dijo, con un tono de voz bajo, extremadamente forzado y fusilándolo con la mirada.

Se levantó de mala gana, lo cogió de la túnica y lo arrastró a fuera del Gran Comedor.

-Malfoy, suéltame de una vez! –exclamó Zabini, intentando que Draco solara su túnica – Sé caminar, muchas gracias!

-No estaba muy seguro de ello, Zabini, por eso te he arrastrado – Ironizó él, esbozando una gran sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Anda, cállate de una vez y dime qué tienes entre manos con Granger! Te la has tirado?

Draco le dio una colleja por ser tan vulgar.

-Tío, tienes que pegarme siempre ! ?

-Si eres tan vulgar, sí! Además, no me la he tirado, Zabini, he hecho el amor con ella. Es distinto! – Dijo, explicándoselo como si fuera un niño pequeño e irritado por su lengua vulgar

-Ya, lo que tu digas. Pero eso es algo que no es típico de ti.

-Típico…? – Dijo Draco, haciéndole gestos para que continuara hablando.

-Tío, tú eres el rey del sexo en Slytherin. – le aclaró Blaise - Siempre pasas una noche con una y a la noche siguiente te tiras a otra. Encima, "hacer el amor" no es algo que venga de ti. Por qué debería pensar que Granger sería diferente a todas esas? Quiero decir, piénsalo! Primero que la tía tiene muy buen cuerpo y es muy guapa, y segundo… La has estado insultando todos estos años!

-Chaval, en primer lugar, Granger tiene nombre, se llama Hermione. – le contestó, muy irritado – Segundo: me ha perdonado todos esos años insultándola. Tercero: Ni se te ocurriera pensar en ella de ESE modo, que ya veo que te has puesto rojo cuando has mencionado su cuerpo. Y cuarto, lo más importante: si de verdad no fuese diferente, por qué le habría dado un puñetazo a Nott cuando se ha reído del hecho de que está enferma?

Zabini se quedó pensando por unos momentos y lo miró a los ojos.

-La quieres de verdad?

-Si le dices esto a alguien, Zabini… -amenazó, dejando la frase al aire.

-Ya, vale, vale, muy bien, mensaje recibido! Tranquilízate! – Dijo, dando un paso atrás – Pero… cuando lo haréis público? Quiero decir, oficialmente, por ejemplo que cuando os pregunten digáis que estáis enamorados y no bajo los efectos de una poción… Por que, sinceramente, Weasley ha dicho unas cosas por ahí, que… que ya nadie se cree que estabais bajo tales efectos.

-Qué ha dicho exactamente? – preguntó, con un tono de voz misteriosamente frío y curioso a la vez.

-A ver, deja que me acuerde…– dijo, con una mano en la barbilla y con los ojos mirando al techo, recordándolo todo – Bueno, que te encontró besándola, más que nada, violándola. También ha dicho que ella lloraba todo el rato, intentando salir de tus brazos y que tú le habías dicho que eligiera entre Weasley o tú.

-Algo… más? –Dijo, apretando los puños y los dientes, cabreadísimo, pensando en cuál sería el real castigo que le aguardaba a Weasley.

-Creo recordar que dijo que después Hermione se fue corriendo y llorando, y que tú le lanzaste un Crucio. – continuó explicando - Qué dijo de Dumbledore…? No sé, ahora no me acuerdo. Algo de que quería hablar contigo para expulsarte de Hogwarts y enviarte a Azkaban por tal conducta, o algo así.

Zabini dejó de mirar el techo y miró a Draco, que se le había ensombrecido completamente el rostro. Frunció el ceño y decidió irse sin preguntar o decir nada más. Conocía suficientemente bien a Draco como para saber que estar a su alrededor en ese estado era peligroso. Muy, muy peligroso.

Draco empezó a respirar agitadamente y a ejercer una fuerza sobre sus puños bastante mayor que la inicial. Sus ojos grises dejaban ir peligrosas llamas de profundo odio. Y su cara reflejaba el gran cabreo que llevaba encima.

Se dirigió rápida y furiosamente hacia el Gran Comedor, entrando y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-WEASLEY! –gritó furioso, cogiéndolo por la túnica y alzándolo para que viese qué furia desprendían sus ojos.

Ron creía que había llegado su hora.


	11. Gritar y sentir

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XI: Gritar y sentir. **

-Así que diciendo mentiras por ahí, Weasley…-Dijo Draco furioso, mientras lo miraba con odio. Con mucho, mucho odio.

Ron miraba todo el rato hacia su derecha y hacia su izquierda, buscando ayuda en alguno de los ojos de sus compañeros y evitando la mortal mirada del furiosísimo Slytherin. No tuvo ningún resultado. Cuando Ron contó todas esas mentiras en la sala común de Gryffindor, teniendo a todos los miembros de la casa como público, Harry lo desmintió y contó la verdad. Des de entonces, por muy raro que les pareciera a los alumnos de Gryffindor que Malfoy y Hermione estuvieran saliendo juntos, lo aceptaron y no volvieron a intercambiar una sola palabra con el pelirrojo.

-HARRY, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ QUIETO Y AYÚDAME! –gritó Ron, en un intento desesperado por escapar de Draco, moviéndose como un loco para soltarse de su agarre.

-Ni se te ocurra mover el culo de tu asiento, Potter! –Amenazó Draco, mientras sacudía a Ron, para que quedaran cara a cara. – Eso va también por todos vosotros, Gryffindors!

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa obedecieron. No solo por miedo, sino por puro respeto a la herida de los sentimientos de Draco. Sabían, por lo que Harry les había contado la noche anterior, que quería a Hermione desesperadamente, como si estuviera loco. Y el hecho de que Ronald Weasley hubiese propagado tales mentiras por ahí no había hecho ni nada más ni nada menos que hacerle mucho daño y empeorarse las cosas a sí mismo. Así que, quedándose dónde estaban, simplemente se dedicaron a contemplar la escena. Draco Malfoy, en este caso, el bueno, el herido; contra Ronald Weasley, el mentiroso, el traidor.

Ron, al ver su cara tan llena de ira, solo pudo expresar el gran miedo que sentía hacia Draco. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

-NO SEAS RATA Y MÍRAME A LA CARA, IMBÉCIL! – Draco le dio una bofetada.

Ron se negó y Draco volvió a pegarle una bofetada. Esta vez, el doble de fuerte que la anterior.

-TE HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES! – Amenazó.

Ron empezó a temblar, a sudar y hasta a llorar de miedo, pero aún así, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar a Malfoy.

Matándolo con el contacto visual, Malfoy dejó que Weasley sufriera 2 minutos más. Entonces, lo peor llegó.

-Hoy, después de clases, vas a ir al bosque prohibido. SOLO. –Dijo, con un tono de voz que realmente daba miedo. Entonces cogió su varita con un movimiento rápido y se la puso debajo de la barbilla, como amenaza. – Pobre de ti si no lo haces.

Lo soltó bruscamente, dejando que cayera al banco dónde se sentaba y luego al suelo.

-Me das asco. – Sentenció.

Hizo una mueca de odio, y se fue a paso ligero y soberbio, pisándolo. Ron lloraba, buscando alguna especie de consuelo o ayuda de algún compañero, amigo o hasta profesor. Nada. Los leones dorados de Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio, sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza que ese significativo "te lo merecías".

Dumbledore había visto toda la escena, así como el resto de los profesores y alumnos. Nadie movió un dedo para impedir los actos de Draco Malfoy. Ahora todos sabían qué era lo que había pasado y no quisieron faltarle el respeto de ese modo a sus sentimientos de ninguna de las maneras. Dumbledore se acercó a McGonagall, ya que sabía que tenía la primera clase con él y le dijo que lo disculpara de todas las clases y lo mandara a su despacho.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Dumbledore les deseó a todos sus queridos alumnos un buen día de clases.

Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey se encontraba justo delante del cuadro que abría el paso al Aula de Premios. Debía ver si Hermione necesitaba algo y si se encontraba estable.

-Contraseña?

-Remedius, por favor. Soy Madame Pomfrey, vengo a ver a la señorita Granger, parece ser que está enferma. Déjame pasar.

-Mh, qué recibo a cambio?

Madame Pomfrey dejó ir un suspiro. Sabía que lo que ese cuadro quería era una poción curativa que haría que recuperase unos recuerdos muy importantes para él.

-Remedius, no puedo darte esa poción, y lo sabes. Déjame pasar. No se trata de mí, se trata de una alumna. – Dijo, con firmeza.

El cuadro gruñó un poco pero se abrió. Toooodo fuera por el bien de esa alumna y de Hogwarts… Merlín…!

Madame Pomfrey entró en la maravillosa Aula de Premios y se quedó estupefacta. Era mucho más grande que las cuatro salas comunes juntas! Y ahora solo estaba viendo lo que era el comedor, el estudio y la cocina…! Le entró curiosidad por visitar otras partes de ese mini palacio, pero sentó la cabeza y se concentró en lo que había venido a hacer.

-Hermione, querida? – dijo, llamando en una puerta de alguna habitación desconocida. Simplemente probó suerte. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se había equivocado. Probó con la puerta de al lado. Llamó educadamente, abrió la puerta y adentró su cara para ver si allí se encontraba el dormitorio. Había acertado.

-Querida, estás aquí? –preguntó, siempre con su cordura y dulzura.

Hermione despertó lentamente de su sueño e intentó incorporarse. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio que llevaba consigo, iba despeinada y todavía estaba muy pálida.

-Oh, querida, pero qué pintas llevas! –Exclamó la enfermera, acercándose con su elegante paso a ella, poniéndole la mano en la frente, midiendo su fiebre – Por Merlín, querida, estás hirviendo! Y esas ojeras no tienen ninguna especie de gracia!

Con una voz muy, muy, pero que muy cansada, la apagada Gryffindor respondió.

-Lo sé, Draco también me lo ha dicho. –Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía mareada y su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar – Argh, Merlín! Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Querida, cuáles son exactamente tus síntomas? –preguntó, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Hermione no se molestó en alzar la cabeza, simplemente se limitó a responder a todas las preguntas que le hiciese. Al cuerno la educación y la cordura! Se encontraba igual que un perro abandonado, estaba agotada, no podía más!

-Me siento muy mareada siempre que me levanto, me duele la cabeza, no puedo dormir y cuando duermo tengo pesadillas y me sube la fiebre! – Dijo ella, explotando en lágrimas por su enorme cansancio – Tengo mucho frío a pesar de todas las mantas y ya me he desmayado una vez! Yo sólo quiero que esto se acabe de una vez! Quiero volver a encontrarme bien! Es eso tanto pedir ! ?

La señora Pomfrey intentó consolarla acariciándole la espalda y diciendo palabras que quizás la tranquilizarían. Fue en vano. Hermione volvió a explotar y le contó lo de Draco, gritando por lo confusa que estaba. No supo porqué. Simplemente, estaba enfadada con todo el mundo, pero sobretodo con ella misma. Así que, simplemente, la gritó. Se desahogó con ella.

-Yo solo quiero que Draco esté aquí conmigo! – Pidió entre lágrimas y gemidos, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña – Quiero estar enlazada en sus brazos y quiero que me diga lo que me quiere! Además, quiero que Ron desaparezca y no vuelva a hacerle ningún daño! Ni a mi tampoco!

No tuvo ni idea de por qué le acababa de decir que quería que Ron desapareciese del mapa.

-Ronald… Weasley, quieres decir, querida?

A Hermione le volvió a dar un ataque de frío y un ataque de nervios, pero no sabía muy bien por cual de las dos cosas se puso a temblar de esa manera.

-S-sí. – Y de repente, le contó lo del día anterior. Merlín, no sólo estaba enfadada consigo misma, estaba furiosa! Si no, no hubiera tenido razones para contárselo! Quién sabía si esa enfermera delante de sus narices se interesaría por sus problemas!

Pero Madame Pomfrey la escuchó atentamente, dejando que Hermione Granger se desahogara. Comprobó que la pobre chica estaba muy estresada entre todos los exámenes que se abalanzaban sobre ella y entre esa historia de su amor y su mejor amigo. Era NORMAL que su cuerpo no le hubiese hecho caso esa vez y hubiese puesto sus propios límites. Así que simplemente dejó que todo lo que la Gryffindor tenía dentro se esfumara mientras la escuchaba y fuese sintiendo como poco a poco se encontraba algo mejor.

Cuando acabó su larga historia de estrés y sus tantas quejas retenidas, se quedó callada y miró a la enfermera a los ojos, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta a todas esas preguntas retóricas que había formulado a lo largo de su discurso. Pero vio como los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se dejaban interpretar con facilidad, como si ellos mismos le dijeran lo que ella no podía expresar con palabras. Que le dijeran cómo sentía que le estuviese pasando eso, que una chica como ella no se lo merecería nunca ser tratada así por su mejor amigo, que de algún modo tenía que salir adelante, pero no sabía cómo. La luz, el brillo y la fuerza que le inspiraron esos ojos tan expresivos hizo que las lágrimas de Hermione cesaran y que su cuerpo se pusiese a descansar de nuevo.

Madame Pomfrey se quedó toda la mañana con ella. Total, no tenía a nadie que atender en la enfermería, y si pasaba algo, siempre tenía a su sustituta allí por si se daba tal caso.

En otra parte del castillo de Hogwarts, Draco cruzaba los pasillos solo, en busca de su clase de transformaciones con McGonagall. Solo tuvo que seguir caminando a paso ligero unos segundos más y ya habría llegado.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró sólo con la profesora. Esta lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Tenía que comunicarle algo.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

-Profesora McGonagall – contestó fríamente, todavía tocado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Señor Malfoy, sobre lo de esta mañana, en el Gran Comedor…

-Mire, si va a regañarme, regáñeme, pero lo que ha hecho ese pelirrojo no tiene perdón. – la cortó, antes de que sacase conclusiones equivocadas.

-Señor Malfoy, no quiero regañarle, quiero felicitarle! – Dijo McGonagall, provocando un efecto sorpresa en Draco – Cierto que su conducta en esos preciosos momentos pudiese haber sido algo más… reservada, pero se ha ganado usted mis respetos. Ganar una lucha por amor no es algo fácil, pero es algo gratificante cuando se consigue.

-No me diga que usted también sabe lo mío y lo de Hermione!

-Señor Malfoy, eso ya lo sabe todo el colegio! – Dijo, riendo educadamente – Pero cambiando al tema inicial, tengo el deber de comunicarle que hoy está completamente disculpado de todas las clases y que debe dirigirse por ello al despacho del director.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Parecía ser que a Dumbledore le gustaba mucho meter sus narices en temas ajenos. Pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido de poder tener una pequeña charla con él. Así pues, se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y de dispuso a ir al despacho del sabio director.

No hizo falta que entrase en su despacho, él ya estaba esperándolo delante de la puerta por la que se hubiese supuesto que debía entrar. Cuando Draco llegó a su lado, este le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Draco.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-Te apetece dar un paseo? – Fue una pregunta retórica. Ya se habían encaminado a la salida.

Cuando empezó a sentir el aire fresco en su cara, se permitió suspirar con fastidio por el "gran" comienzo de ese "gran" día.

-Qué ocurre, Draco? –preguntó, con sus típicos aires de calma a su alrededor - Qué es lo que sientes?

Draco volvió a suspirar, esta vez, como si estuviera derrotado. Qué demonios hacía que Dumbledore desprendiese esos aires de calma y de confianza que provocaban que cualquier persona le contara sus más profundos secretos, mostrando cada mínimo rastro de afecto y sentimiento? Qué demonios era? Por qué podía hasta con él? No tenía ni la menor idea, lo que sí sabía, era que se lo estaba contando.

-Hermione está agotada y muy enferma, simplemente no puede más. Estoy preocupado. –confesó, sintiendo como si algo le pinzase el corazón al recordar a su dulce, dulce Hermione tan debilitada - Ha pasado una muy mala noche y yo también.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio hasta que llegaron al Lago de la Sanación. Se quedaron contemplándolo de pie durante unos minutos que se hacían eternos, hasta que Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Así que sientes cansancio y preocupación. – Dijo Dumbledore, viendo como la mirada platina del rubio se perdía en el horizonte – Qué más sientes, Draco?

Draco apretó los puños y los dientes. Que qué más sentía ? ! Ira, rabia, furia, odio y asco por ese enclenque pelirrojo de pacotilla! Por esa sucia rata tan inmadura y tan cobarde! Por ese falso mejor amigo de su chica que le había causado tanto daño! Eso era lo que sentía demás!

Todos esos pensamientos provocaron que Draco volviese a sentirse tan furioso. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, contrayendo todos sus músculos. Sintió como si el recuerdo de Hermione desmayándose lo invadiera y lo matase por dentro completamente.

-Quieres gritar, Draco? – le ofreció Dumbledore, con una voz muy serena, al ver qué presionado se sentía.

Draco no negó ni asintió, simplemente lo hizo. Se puso a gritar a todo pulmón por esa gran impotencia que Weasley le había hecho sentir, por esos comentarios de Nott riéndose del virus de su chica, llamándola sangre sucia. Pero también se puso a gritar por su pasado, por todo lo que su padre le había hecho, por cómo dejó que le quedase un recuerdo de su madre siendo torturada por sus propias manos. Gritó por todo lo que Voldemort le había hecho, por todo lo que le había ordenado sin que él tuviese la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Gritó por que ese infeliz no le había dejado ser quién era hasta que murió. Gritó por qué no le había dejado ser feliz des de su infancia. Él simplemente gritó a los cuatro vientos a todo pulmón.

Todos esos tantos gritos fueron la llave para sus lágrimas. Él no se estaba dando ni cuenta de que estaba llorando, de que esas gotas saladas que salían de sus platinos ojos rodaban por sus mejillas, dejándolas empapadas. Y cuando se enteró, sintió fuerza, no debilidad.

Miró sus manos, sin saber de donde provenía y fue alzando poco a poco la vista para contemplar el reflejo gris plateado del lago. Fue calmando su respiración, inspirando y expirando, sintiendo como cada músculo se relajaba y como la impotencia se iba. Se quedó estupefacto ante sí mismo. Se giró y miró a Dumbledore. Qué había sido todo eso? Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

Dumbledore no sonrió, pero su mirada parecía tranquila.

-Sentías todo eso, Draco?

La serpiente plateada solo asintió con la cabeza. A veces sentía como no podía expresarlo todo con palabras. No le eran suficiente para describir a la perfección cómo se sentía.

-Tu alma ha sanado, Draco. –le iluminó - Todo tu pasado está dentro de este gran charco que tienes aquí delante. Todos esos gritos llenos de ira, de rabia, de asco, de impotencia y de odio ya no están. Ahora eres oficialmente libre, Draco. Libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. Libre de sentirlo todo. Eres libre. Recuérdalo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio. Draco confió en Dumbledore una vez más sin saber exactamente porqué.

-Profesor, sobre lo de esta mañana…

-Draco, yo no te voy a regañar. Sería estúpido por mi parte. Voy a felicitarte por ser tan valiente de enseñar a todo el mundo que realmente amas a Hermione Granger. También voy a felicitarte por haber querido ser quién eres y haberlo conseguido. Has cambiado, Draco. Todo el mundo ha cambiado. Algunos han ido a mejor, otros se han desviado de su trayectoria y han ido a peor… Pero todos hemos cambiado, Draco, y es eso lo que cuenta. Eso y solo eso es lo importante.

Draco lo miró pensativo durante unos segundos y desvió su mirada al lago, mientras esas palabras ocupaban su mente. Pero Madame Pomfrey interrumpió. Parecía estar alarmada, no dejaba de gritar el nombre del director… y el suyo.

A Hermione le había pasado algo.


	12. Adiós, desgraciado!

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XII: Adiós, desgraciado!**

La señora Pomfrey se dio prisa en llegar con ellos. Parecía estar muy nerviosa, con razón. Algo le había pasado a Hermione, y por la cara que traía consigo, no le había pasado nada bueno.

-Albus! Señor Malfoy!

-Poppy, tranquilízate. Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó, intentando calmarla.

-Se trata de la señorita Granger – dijo ella – y precisamente es ese el problema! Que no sé qué le pasa! Grita y sangra sin motivo alguno! Lleva horas teniendo tales ataques!

Draco la miró, bastante preocupado. Si ella no sabía qué le pasaba, quién lo sabría?

-De acuerdo. – dijo Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño. - Vayamos a ver como está. Draco, Poppy, cogeos de mi hombro.

Pusieron una mano en cada hombro y Dumbledore los teletransportó dónde estaba Hermione.

Draco fue el primero que al verla, se puso a su lado y la miró preocupado, cogiéndole la mano.

-Hermione… - susurró él, clavando su mirada en sus ojos cerrados.

Al oír esa voz, esa voz tan conocida para ella, empezó a dejar ver sus caramelos de café, dejando que destellasen el tiempo suficiente para que Draco se diera cuenta que se alegraba de verle.

Sacó su mano de debajo las mantas lentamente para acariciarle las mejillas, como solo ella sabía hacer. Le sonrió. No sabía lo contenta que estaba de que estuviera con ella.

-Perdóname, mi príncipe… –Dijo ella, con su cansada voz – No quería que te preocuparas.

-Shh… No digas nada, mi amor. –Dijo él, tiernamente, sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos plata de los ojos de caramelo de café de ella – Estoy aquí. Contigo. No voy a moverme hasta que no te recuperes.

Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey se quedaron contemplando la escena. Nunca creyeron que verían a Draco Malfoy portándose así con Hermione Granger. Tan tierno, tan dulce, tan preocupado. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y decidieron dirigirse donde estaban ellos.

Al ver que estaban junto con ella, alrededor de la cama, Hermione giró la cabeza y miró al profesor, alzando las cejas, derrotada.

-Lo siento, Profesor – Dijo, dejando ir un susurro y una lágrima de sus rojas lacrimales, por la sangre anterior – Yo no quería…

-Hermione, tranquila. – Dijo él, -sentándose al borde de su cama, mirándola a los ojos – Haz lo que Draco te ha dicho y no digas nada. Intenta relajarte.

Pero en lugar de relajarse, explotó con lágrimas y se puso a llorar descontroladamente, alterando su respiración de la peor de las maneras. Había arqueado su espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron y empezó a sentir corrientes eléctricas, causándole espasmos. Empezó a sangrar por la boca y por la nariz, lloraba roja sangre en vez de cristalinas lágrimas.

Se oyó un grito. Un grito largo, de dolor. Hermione se estaba retorciendo del dolor. Era como si alguien la estuviera hechizando y no le dejara ni la más mínima pausa para respirar.

Draco la había cogido de sus hombros, presionándolos con fuerza contra el colchón para que pudiese echarse correctamente y volviese a coger una respiración normal. En vano. Hermione continuaba retorciéndose de dolor y gritando. Pero Draco no desistía.

-Vamos, Hermione! – Dijo, intentando no dejar escapar todas las lágrimas de angustia que tenían guardados sus ojos – VAMOS! POR FAVOR! HERMIONE!

-AAAAAAAH! AAAAAARGH! – Ella quería parar, pero no podía.

Dumbledore miró la escena y se quedó quieto, confiando plenamente en los actos de Draco. Si realmente era lo que pensaba que era, Draco estaba en lo correcto. Hermione no estaba simplemente enferma. Estaba hechizada. Alguien no muy lejos del castillo estaba vengándose de ella. Y aunque su principal sospechoso era Ron, tampoco descartaba a Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, fiel Mortífago de Voldemort en sus tiempos, nunca había tolerado en absoluto a los hijos de muggles, a los mestizos, a los impuros… a los sangre sucia. Siempre le había inculcado a Draco en la cabeza que estaba viviendo para odiarlos, para disfrutar viendo como morían frente sus ojos. Esos desgraciados no merecían poseer el arte de las magias.

Draco continuaba aguantándola mientras ella gritaba. Se sentía desolado. Tanto, que dejó caer una lágrima en el cuello de Hermione.

Esa fue la solución. Hermione dejó de sangrar y fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, sintiendo un alivio indescriptible. Ante eso, Draco sólo pudo alzar las cejas en señal de sorpresa e incredibilidad. Qué había sido eso? Un milagro? Cuando Hermione volvió a estar respirando tranquilamente, Draco se giró y miró a Dumbledore confuso, buscando una respuesta. Madame Pomfrey también.

-Hermione no está enferma. – empezó Dumbledore – lo que…

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiese acabar la frase, Draco lo interrumpió, cabreadísimo. Como que no estaba enferma!

-QUE NO ESTÁ ENFERMA, DICE ! ? – Gritó, exhausto - NO ACABA DE VER LO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ ! ?

Hermione le apretó la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Él lo entendió enseguida e intentó contenerse, dejando continuar al director.

-Gracias, Hermione – se agradeció, regalándole una sonrisa – Draco, Hermione no está enferma. Está hechizada. Y parece ser que tus lágrimas de amor y preocupación son la única poción para hacer pasar los efectos del hechizo.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, sin poder evitar algo de alivio en sus palabras. Él lloraría mares si hacía falta. Sólo quería que Hermione se encontrara bien.

-No obstante – continuó Dumbledore, haciendo inquietar al chico – Hermione puede volver a ser hechizada en cualquier momento mientras el mago que haya pronunciado el encantamiento siga vivo.

Hermione dejó caer un par de lágrimas, apretando la mano de Draco, asustada. Draco, al sentir ese apretón la miró a los ojos con una expresión facial muy serena. Si tenía que matar a alguien para que Hermione y él pudiesen vivir en paz… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Draco… - dijo, en un hilo de voz – qué vamos a hacer?

-Primero buscaremos quién es el desgraciado que te está haciendo esto. – Empezó, con un tono de voz de asesino – Cuando lo hayamos encontrado… o mejor dicho, cuando lo haya encontrado… lo mataré yo antes de que te mate él a ti.

Dumbledore lo miró y vio que iba en serio. Frunció el ceño y le contó quién eran sus dos principales sospechosos. Ronald Weasley y Lucius Malfoy. Draco negó con la cabeza con el primer sospechoso.

-Weasley no es. – aclaró, sin apartar su mirada de Hermione y acariciándole la frente con su pulgar – Tiene razones para no serlo. Teniendo en cuenta que está amenazado y contando que soy mejor mago que él, está muy asustado y no se atreve a hacer absolutamente nada. Además, si quiere tanto a Hermione como dice hacerlo, contando blasfemias y mentiras sobre mí para que hasta él mismo se crea que ella le quiere, no se atrevería a hacerle ningún tipo de daño físico. Concretizo con el físico por que el psíquico ya se lo ha hecho, poniéndola bajo una presión indescriptible.

Hubo un silencio meditativo en la sala. Draco tenía su punto. Ron Weasley quedó fuera de la lista. Ahora sólo quedaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco – empezó Dumbledore, manteniendo un tono de voz muy severo – tu padre, un famoso Mortífago, no acepta a los magos que son hijos de Muggles, como tengo entendido. Es así?

Draco miró al suelo y apretó los dientes y los puños. Sí, era cierto, ese desgraciado le había estado inculcando cosas en la cabeza que no eran verdad, había estado mintiéndole toda su vida, impidiéndole sentir ese gran amor por Hermione tiempo atrás, cegándolo de la realidad. Alzó la vista, con un rostro furioso y a la vez dolido, y asintió.

-Así es, profesor. – confirmó.

-Cabría la posibilidad – continuó preguntando el director, acariciándose la barba, cavilando – de que tu padre supiera algo de tu relación con Hermione, Draco?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea posible. – negó - Hace tres días que estoy saliendo oficialmente con Hermione. No creo que lo sepa.

-Y tú no sabrías de nadie que pudiese habérselo dicho?

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, como si algo le hubiese iluminado. PANSY PARKINSON! Esa chica tan celosa era capaz de haberle enviado una lechuza a Lucius explicándoselo todo, y él lo habría estado haciendo todo no como castigo a ella, sino como castigo a él! A Draco! Quería darle una lección! Quería separarlo de ella!

Hermione miró a Draco y él la miró a ella. No podía permitir que su padre le hiciese más daño. No. Acercó su cara a la de ella, importándole cuatro y cinco infiernos si lo contagiaba y si profesores estaban presentes en la sala y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Rompió el beso lentamente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos intensamente. No le hicieron falta más palabras. Se levantó poco a poco de su lado y se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey.

-Cuídela, por favor. – Rogó – Cuídela.

Madame Pomfrey asintió, conmocionada por las atípicas emociones del príncipe de Slytherin y dejó que fuera con Dumbledore.

-Draco, lo que vas a hacer no es fácil. – le advirtió Dumbledore – Estás completamente seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Si eso significa salvar a Hermione, a mi vida, soy capaz de todo. – Aseguró él, sereno y seguro de sí mismo.

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada firme.

-Muy bien, pues. Pon tu mano sobre mi hombro. Nos vamos a la mansión Malfoy.

Draco hizo lo que se le instruyó y al cabo de pocos segundos se encontraba ni nada más ni nada menos que en frente de la puerta de su propia casa, un lugar al que no querría volver a ver jamás.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se giró para ver a Dumbledore.

-Tengo que hacer esto yo sólo, profesor.

-Sabia decisión, Draco Malfoy. –Dijo, formando una pirámide con los dedos de sus manos y dedicándole una última mirada serena antes de los acontecimientos – Buena suerte.

Draco asintió, seguro de sí mismo y Dumbledore se esfumó. Volvió a girarse para quedar cara a cara con la puerta y la abrió.

Todo estaba oscuro, como de costumbre. Esa casa siempre había sido tan negra y tan triste… Simplemente ideal para una familia tan mortífaga a la que él no tenía ni la menor intención ni interés de pertenecer.

Dio un paso, entrando en la mansión. Oyó el eco que provocaron sus zapatos y no pareció importarle. Empezó a caminar con un paso seguro y se dirigió al comedor.

-LUCIUS! – A Draco le daba asco llamar "Padre" a ese infeliz, no era algo que se mereciese, después de todos los años de agonía que le hizo pasar – LUCIUS, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, COBARDE!

Oyó una voz venir de detrás suyo. Se giró y entonces el rostro de Lucius Malfoy se iluminó.

-Draco. – Dijo él, con su típica voz muerta – A qué se debe tu… visita?

-Tú! –dijo, señalándolo con la varita – Tú eres el culpable de esto!

Lucius sonrió arrogantemente. Tenía una copa de vino negro en la mano que iba sacudiendo cada poco rato. Caminaba con un paso desesperadamente lento alrededor de su hijo, intentando que le cogiera un ataque de nervios, pero Draco no se inmutó. Sacó pecho y se enfrentó a la realidad.

Lucius iba observando la expresión facial y la compostura de su único hijo. Acabó de dar la última vuelta a su alrededor y se quedó plantado delante de él, mirándolo con los mismos ojos grises que él había heredado. Rió arrogantemente.

Tomó un sorbo de su vino y lanzó violentamente la copa a la esquina, rompiéndola en mil añicos, intentando imponer a su hijo. No hubo ningún resultado. Draco siguió mirándolo con ira a los ojos, dejando que esas llamas grisáceas lo mataran con la mirada.

-Lucius. – dijo, escupiendo su nombre mientras hacía una mueca del más profundo odio que jamás hubo sentido.

-Draco. – Respondió él, mirándolo con soberbia.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y empezaron su primer y último duelo. Lo que estaba claro era que alguno de los dos moriría en el intento.

-Has ensuciado nuestro nombre, Draco!– Gritaba el Mortífago, en medio del combate – Nuestra historia, nuestro honor! Y todo por una sangre sucia!

-Y tú has arruinado mi infancia y mi adolescencia, sin dejarme ser feliz! –Contestó la serpiente plateada – Sin dejarme ser quien realmente soy! Una persona diferente a ti y al resto de esta familia llena de asesinos, Lucius!

-Estás tirando la poca dignidad que te queda por los suelos!

-Tú hace tiempo que la tienes incinerada en el infierno!

-CRUCIO! – Gritaron Draco y Lucius al mismo tiempo.

Sus varitas, sus almas y sus recuerdos conectaron. Draco vio a Hermione, que se puso a su lado.

-Draco, escúchame atentamente. – dijo con mucha serenidad – Vas a ser más fuerte que él. Vas a ser mejor persona que él. Vas a demostrárselo venciéndolo. Sólo tienes que buscar esa fuerza en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Algo le pasó a Draco. De repente, vio cómo su padre tenía que hacer más fuerza para que el hechizo de su propio hijo no le venciera. Aguantó 10 segundos más, entonces, soltó, notando como los efectos del encantamiento se apoderaban de todo su ser.

-AARGH! – Draco contemplaba cómo se estremecía su padre.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco pudo reaccionar y continuar hechizándolo conscientemente. Acababa de lanzarle un crucio a su padre, ahora tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de ordenarle que se disculpara!

-DISCÚLPATE, DESGRACIADO! – Ordenó Draco, potenciando más los efectos del hechizo.

-NUNCA! – Gritó, manteniendo su orgullo a raya, pese todo el dolor que estaba aguantando.

-HE DICHO – Dijo, potenciándolo todavía más – QUE TE DISCULPES! VAMOS!

Lucius se retorcía del dolor. Estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Draco lo notó y aflojó algo el encantamiento, alargando el tiempo que le quedaba de consciencia para que se disculpase.

-Y BIEN? – Preguntó con sorna y arrogancia, manteniendo firme su varita.

-DRACO, DÉJAME RESPIRAR! – Su padre pidiendo misericordia, eso sí que no lo había visto nunca…!

-DISCÚLPATE! –potenció el hechizo lo máximo que pudo.

Gritos de puro dolor resonaban por toda la casa. Pero Draco no pararía hasta que pidiera perdón.

-N-No… - Lucius estaba perdiendo la última de todas sus fuerzas.

Lucius no le dejó otra opción.

-Adiós, desgraciado! – Draco pronunció el hechizo innombrable – AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una luz verde salió de la varita de Draco, chocando contra el cuerpo de su padre.

La casa se llenó de silencio en ese instante. Draco se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte de Lucius y se asqueó. Fue a la chimenea y alzó un tronco en llamas con ayuda de su varita. Lo dejó caer encima del cuerpo de su padre y observó como ese hombre que le había hecho su vida un infierno iba convirtiéndose en cenizas.


	13. Lo prometido es deuda

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XIII: Lo prometido es deuda.**

Draco acabó de observar como su odiado progenitor fue quedando reducido a cenizas. Sus ojos grises se quedaron neutrales. Simplemente, no sintió nada. Ni alegría, ni tristeza. Nada. Pero supo por qué. Su padre nunca le había significado nada especial, así que se quedaba indiferente si moría o si lo mataban.

El cuerpo de Lucius desapareció por completo, y el tronco que Draco había cogido de la chimenea se carbonizó, dejando que la llama se apagara. Viendo esto, Draco dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la puerta de entrada, en ese caso, de salida.

Pero se paró al ver las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y a su habitación. Sintió curiosidad por ver si tenía una escoba de sobra para volver al castillo lo más rápido posible, ya que todavía no había aprendido el arte de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro por sí solo. Así pues, subió por las escaleras poco a poco, poniendo rumbo a su dormitorio.

Se quedó parado delante de la puerta cerrada, dejando su mano quieta encima del pomo de la puerta, todavía poco preparado para abrir. No estaba seguro de hacerlo o no. Después de todo, en esa habitación habían muchas cosas que le recordaban a su padre… y a su madre.

Cogió aire y fuerzas. Si acababa de matar a su padre por amor, demostrando no ser un cobarde, como no se atrevería a entrar a su habitación? Se dio un par de bofetadas a si mismo para volver a la realidad y tomó la decisión correcta de abrir.

Tensó un poco su mano para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrir. Abrió, dio un paso y las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

-Joder… - susurró él, arrepentido de haber entrado, al notar como absolutamente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos se aferraban a él – cuánto tiempo…

Contempló su habitación. Miró a sus pies y vio esa rallada en el parqué de madera, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al recordar lo histérica que se puso su madre en cuando lo vio. "_Yo no he sido, ha sido el elfo, mamá!"_ fue su gran excusa para ese momento. Rió por lo bajo y alzó la mirada otra vez.

Dio un par de pasos más, adentrándose en su mundo. Vio los ventanales que habían al fondo, continuaban estando impecables, como siempre. Se preguntaba si su elfo doméstico todavía estaba por ahí, manteniéndolos limpios por si se daba el caso de que volviera. Bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. El pobrecito no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones al salir de la mansión.

Miró a su derecha y vio esas librerías tan viejas llenas de pergaminos, libros y algún que otro álbum. Su olor lo atrajo, así que no dudó en dirigirse hacia ellas.

Dejó que el olor a papel mimase su nariz y se aventuró a coger un pergamino. Lo examinó, lo abrió y leyó algún que otro fragmento.

-La letra de mamá… - Dijo, nostálgico, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a los ventanales – Cuando volveré a verte, mamá? Cuando?

Draco siempre había odiado a su padre, pero su madre era diferente. Él la idolatraba. Él la admiraba por ser quien era, y por apoyarlo en todas las decisiones importantes que había tomado, daba igual si ella sentía que se había equivocado o no. Ella lo quería y lo apoyaba en todo.

Pero se fue. Nadie sabía donde. Nadie sabía si quiera si seguía con vida o si hacía tiempo que estaba muerta. Ni siquiera él, su Draco.

Recordaba sus primeros 2 años en Hogwarts. Su madre le hizo prometer que le escribiría cartas al menos una vez a la semana, para darle noticias y explicarle sus secretos y preocupaciones. Draco lo hizo bajo la condición de que ella también lo hiciera. Cumplieron un tiempo, hasta que Narcissa dejó de escribirle. Draco no supo por qué. Solo supo que ese año pasó las Navidades con su padre, los Lastrange, los secuaces de Voldemort, él mismo y su enorme serpiente Nagini. Esas fueron las peores navidades de su vida, bien lo sabía él. Odiaba a su padre por eso. Pero al ser tan solo un niño, tuvo que callar.

Apretó los puños ante ese recuerdo, arrugando el pergamino sin querer. Cuando oyó el crujido del papel, cesó inmediatamente, sintiendo haber hecho daño alguno a la letra de su madre… o a su madre, indirectamente.

Lanzó un suspiro y cerró el pergamino, dejándolo otra vez en su lugar, volviendo a centrarse en las otras facetas de su habitación.

Vio la mesa de estudio, tan ordenada como siempre. Solo le dedicó una simple mirada, pasando totalmente de ella. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

Miró a su izquierda y vio su cama. Siempre había sido una cama grande y cómoda, aderezada con plumones de plumas de gallo, las que más lo abrigaban cada invierno. Las sábanas tenían el escudo de Slytherin, cómo no. El verde y el plateado eran unos colores que, des de que empezó en Hogwarts, nunca le desagradaron.

Se echó en ella y se hundió en su mar de pensamientos, cerrando los ojos y oliendo todo lo que le quedaba por oler. Era curioso, por mucho que él siempre hubiese olido a menta, las sábanas olían a vainilla y a canela. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando no llorar por la enorme nostalgia que estaba invadiéndola. Su madre olía así.

No podía negarlo, la echaba de menos. Siempre la había echado de menos, des del día en el que dejó de escribirle pensaba cada noche en ella, llorando silenciosamente para que los demás no pensaran que Draco Malfoy era un debilucho. Pero ahora eso no le importaba en absoluto. Él siempre había sido un niño de mamá, y siempre lo sería.

Pasó una hora y Draco decidió levantarse, concentrándose en lo que había ido a hacer allí en principio. La escoba. Tenía que buscarla.

Abrió sus armarios y allí estaba la segunda mejor escoba que tenía. La cogió y se dirigió al ventanal. Abrió las ventanas y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose unos metros de la mansión a la que alguna vez llamó hogar, dulce hogar.

Se quedó pensando. No estaba seguro de cumplir sus intenciones. Por una parte, deseaba volar por los aires esa casa tan triste en la que habían vivido Mortífagos, serpientes, Voldemort y su padre. Esa casa simplemente desprendía oscuridad, y nunca nada haría que ese hecho cambiase. Pero por otra parte… allí tenía recuerdos de su niñez, todavía le quedaban algunos recuerdos felices, que aunque fueran pocos, quería recordarlos en tiempos futuros. Además, si su madre seguía con vida, no quería que se quedase sin hogar.

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándola sin ignorar la casa que había de fondo.

Suspiró, acabado y algo molesto. Por qué tenía que ser tan indeciso a veces? Ese era un defecto que le molestaba. Tenía que trabajar en ello rapidito si no quería tener problemas en tiempos no muy lejanos, cuando ya se hubiese ido de Hogwarts.

-Bah, déjalo, Draco, no vale la pena. – se dijo a si mismo, volando hacia Hogwarts.

Cuando vio el castillo, se dirigió directamente a la torre en la que se encontraba su habitación compartida con Hermione.

Se plantó delante de los ventanales, sacando un puño para dar unos toquecitos para que abrieran. Pero decidió esperarse unos segundos, observándola.

-Gracias, Merlín, GRACIAS! – Dijo aliviado, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alegría.

Hermione tenía un aspecto mucho mejor des de la última vez que la vio. Ya no estaba tan pálida y podía estarse sentada en la cama sin que le viniera ningún tipo de mareo.

Hermione miró hacia fuera y se encontró a Draco montado en su escoba.

-Draco! – Exclamó ella, más contenta que unas pascuas.

La sonrisa de alegría que esbozó la dejó sin palabras. Saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a abrirle la ventana. Dejó que aterrizara cuidadosamente en la habitación y se abalanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Hola, mi amor! – Dijo él, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza – ya veo que te encuentras mucho mejor.

-Sí, gracias – le sonrió ella, separándose del abrazo y mirándole a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, enternecidos y enamorados. Draco puso sus manos en las caderas de su leona dorada y Hermione las suyas alrededor del cuello de su serpiente plateada. Empezaron a acercar sus rostros, pero Madame Pomfrey les interrumpió entrando en la habitación.

-Oh, vaya, señor Malfoy, veo que ya ha vuelto – comentó, sonriendo – perdón por interrumpir, pero la señorita Granger debería tomarse estas algas para evitar volver a caer en un mareo insoportable como los de los casos anteriores.

Draco y Hermione vieron lo que la enfermera traía en la mano y no pudieron evitar sacar sus lenguas en señal de asco.

Hermione se acercó a la oreja de Draco y le susurró algo.

-Si muero ahora… - empezó ella, dejando ir un par de risas entre medio – asegúrate de darle el doble de esas algas a ella. Tendrás que vengar mi muerte, mi querido Draco!

Draco solo pudo dejar ir un par de carcajadas, pero se puso sereno cuando vio que Madame Pomfrey le daba el vaso y el alga a Hermione. Merlín, esa enfermera no estaba de guasa!

-Madame Pomfrey… - empezó ella, riendo nerviosamente – es esto extremadamente necesario?

-Lo es, señorita Granger. – contestó ella, convencida – si no quiere volver a marearse, tómese el alga.

-Que sea lo que Merlín quiera… - Se resignó ella, rodando los ojos.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de resignación, cerró los ojos, se tapó la nariz y se puso el alga en la boca, haciendo una mueca notable de asco. Condujo el vaso que tenía en su mano a su boca y bebió todo el agua que había en él. Una vez ya se lo tomó, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, Merlín, qué asco! – Dijo, lavándose los dientes con fuerza y rapidez, preocupándose sobre todo por su lengua.

Draco, que la había seguido, estaba riendo a carcajadas de la escena que había montado Hermione.

-Bo dje giaj! (No te rías!) – Dijo, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca – Guango je bajhe a dí, yo dabbienj voy a geigme, Zeñog Ma'boy! (cuando te pase a ti, yo también voy a reírme, señor Malfoy!)

Esa fue la guinda del pastel. Draco cayó al suelo, aguantándose el estómago de la risa que le había provocado ver a Hermione con tanta pasta de dientes cayéndosele por la barbilla y al oírla hablar con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Simplemente, no tenía precio.

Hermione escupió toda la espuma que había formado la pasta de dientes en su boca en la pica y se la enjuagó con agua. Se secó los morros con una toalla y se plantó delante de Draco, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con maldad.

Cuando a Draco se le pasó el ataque de risa, se quedó mirando a Hermione, con una mirada cómica, dejando que un momento épico pasara en su historia de amor. Pasaron así unos segundos hasta que Hermione se dirigió a la pica del baño, a mojar una toalla de las grandes. Pero como Draco no la podía ver bien mientras estaba echado en el suelo… no habría nada que arruinase el plan que acababa de inventarse. Y menos cuando la señorita Pomfrey había anunciado que se iba a la enfermería.

-Hermione, - Preguntó, curioso – qué se supone que estás tramando, mi amor?

-Oh, nada cielo… -Dijo ella, estrujando un poco la toalla sin dejar que se quedara seca, con una voz de maldad cómica – Sólo planeo vengarme.

Draco rió.

-Con que vengarte, eh?

-Sí, mi amor, así es. –Contestó ella, estrujando el resto del agua de la toalla encima del Slytherin – VENGARME!

-EH! AAAAH, MERLIN! –Exclamó él, levantándose de un salto – Estoy empapado!

-Venganza, - rió ella, divertida – dulce, dulce venganza…!

Draco la atrapó con sus brazos y empezó a besarla en el cuello, llevándola a la cama y echándola en ella.

-Ya te enseñaré yo lo qué es venganza…! – Dijo, separando sus labios de su cuello mientras sus dedos empezaban a hacerle cosquillas.

Hermione, que era muy sensible al tacto, empezó a reír y a moverse como una loca, dando patadas al aire.

-Hahhahahaha! Ay, no, no, no, Merlín, no! Hahahhahaha, paraaa! Paraaa! – Exclamaba, esclavizada por la risa – Draco, no, por favor, paraaaa! Hahahahhahahaha!

-Venganza, - rió él, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas – dulce, dulce venganza! Sufre ante el poder de mis cosquillas, Granger!

A Hermione, que le dolía el estómago y lloraba de la risa, se le ocurrió una manera de hacer ese juego todavía más divertido.

-Malfoy! –gritó ella - Hahahhahhahah! Dime qué es lo que quieres que… hahahahhahahahah! Merlíiiiin! …lo que quieres que haga y yo… hahahhahahahah! … y yo lo haré! Pero suéltame! Hahahahaha!

-Mh… harás lo que sea, Granger? – preguntó Draco, poniendo ese tono de cabrón sexy que tanto le gustaba a ella.

- Sí, Malfoy, lo que sea! – dijo, entre carcajada y carcajada – pero suéltame de una vez! Por favor!

-Te soltaré si prometes ser toda mía cuando te hayas curado del todo! Y eso que sea durante… - Draco dejó de hacerle cosquillas durante un momento para ponerse la mano en la barbilla y hacer ver que pensaba - …durante… una semana! Y eso incluye saltarte clases! Ah! Y también si me prometes que ahora irás a dormir. – Propuso Draco, amenazándola con volver a hacerle cosquillas los dedos en su barriga si no aceptaba.

-HECHO! – Dijo Hermione, dejando ir alguna que otra risa – Seré tuya y sólo tuya, pero ahora deja que respire un poco!

-Y qué hay con lo de dormir, Granger?

-Malfoy, - empezó ella, con un tono de voz dulce y divertido al mismo tiempo – cuando me tranquilice de este ataque de cosquillas, dejaré que me arropes y te eches conmigo hasta que me duerma. Y después de esto no será difícil, créeme.

-Trato hecho – Susurró él, besándola dulcemente en el hombro – pero quiero que me prometas otra cosa.

-Por ti todo, mi amor. – Contestó ella, sonriendo.

-Que dejarás que te bañe otra vez. – Susurró él, riendo mientras la besaba – ahora no hueles a niña triste, pero hueles a niña enferma… y yo quiero que huelas a menta fresca, igual que yo.

-Mh… trato hecho, Draco… - Gimió un poco, por los cálidos besos repartidos por su hombro y cuello.

Draco se separó un momento de ella y la colocó correctamente en la cama. La tapó con las mantas y se puso detrás suyo, dándole un masaje.

-Ah! Y recuérdalo, princesa, – susurró él, mientras sus fuertes manos se encargaban de ablandar todas esas tensiones en su espalda – lo prometido es deuda.

Hermione sólo bostezó en respuesta y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el tren de los buenos sueños por fin venía a buscarla.

Draco enseguida oyó su respiración calmada, pero continuó masajeándola, contento de estar con ella. Lástima que el pensamiento de que en 1 hora tenía que encontrarse con Weasley le fastidiara el momento.


	14. Tortura psíquica

A ver, aviso… sé que no he dicho nada en los anteriores capítulos, pero este capítulo está escrito en RATING M. No por contenido sexual, sino por violencia psicológica. Ya está, ya he avisado! No me hago cargo de ninguna de las consecuencias, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas!

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XIV : Tortura psíquica. **

Draco besó la cabeza de Hermione y se levantó de la cama, dejándola dormir. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con Weasley, por eso le fue tan bien que su Gryffindor durmiera. Solo tenía que procurar salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerrar la puerta dulcemente, para que las corrientes de aire no diesen ningún portazo y la despertaron.

Empezó por apartarse de su abrazo. Eso era lo más difícil por dos razones. La primera era que si sin querer se movía de un modo muy brusco, la despertaría y tendría que explicarle dónde tenía que ir. La segunda razón… no le apetecía moverse de su lado, teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba enferma y tenía que quedarse cuidándola. Pero no solo por eso. No quería moverse de su lado por que tenía ganas de estar con ella tumbado un rato, notando como Hermione respiraba tranquila, estrechada entre sus fuertes brazos, sintiéndose protegida. Pero Weasley se lo había buscado. Así que no le quedó otra opción que ignorar ambas opciones e irse.

Cuando ya hubo cortado el abrazo, cogió las mantas y la tapó con cura, dulzura y cariño. No se atrevió a darle un beso por miedo que se despertara, así que se limitó a sonreír mientras iba levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama.

-Hn… - Gimió ella en sueños, dando una falsa alarma.

Draco se quedó tenso unos segundos más, por si realmente se había despertado. Se quedó fijo en su sitio, mirando si podía continuar yéndose. Esperó 10 segundos más y volvió a emprender su paso.

Llegó al marco de la puerta, cogió el pomo y ajustó, dejando que su cara mirase a su chica dormir placidamente hasta que hubiese vuelto. Miró al suelo y se sonrió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de la gran suerte que tenía al estar con ella. Sacó su cabeza de entre medio de la puerta y el marco y cerró silenciosamente.

Se quedó un minuto escuchando los sonidos de la habitación, comprobando una vez más si Hermione se había despertado. Nada. Sólo oía la fuerte brisa del viento de fuera, así que no esperó más y se fue.

Fue bajando las escaleras del séptimo piso hasta que llegó al cuarto.

-DRACO MALFOY! –Gritó una voz muy conocida para él – QUÉDATE QUIETO. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

-Oh, mierda! – Exclamó, al ver a Pansy por ahí. – Qué diablos quieres, Pansy? Tengo prisa.

-Pero tú de qué vas, imbécil! – Dijo cabreada, empujándolo, sin ningún tipo de efecto en Draco – Quién te has creído que eres para hacerme esto?

-De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó, bastante irritado – Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente, que ahora, como ya he dicho, TENGO PRISA.

-Que te lo diga, eh? – dijo Pansy, en un tono burlón – Estás saliendo con una sangre sucia, Malfoy! Y esa sangre sucia no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger!

Draco se enfureció.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así! – gritó – Habrá nacido de muggles, pero la magia corre en sus venas y eso la hace bruja! Una bruja a un nivel mucho más alto que tú! Una bruja a un nivel al que tú nunca llegarás!

Pansy se quedó mirándolo, sin palabras, haciendo fuerzas para no llorar. Draco no se detuvo ni un segundo más y se fue a paso ligero, sin perder el tiempo y sin esperar contestación alguna. Pansy Parkinson era una plasta insufrible y no la soportaba.

-No entiendo como pude dormir con ella – se dijo a sí mismo, lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, aligerando todavía más su paso.

Ya estaba delante de la entrada principal. Se quedó mirando a sus alrededores, comprobando que nadie lo siguiera. Ni Potter, ni los otros Weasley, ni nadie. No tenían por qué meter sus narices en los asuntos ajenos, daba igual lo mucho que les gustase hacerlo. Tenían que aprender que los temas de una persona o de dos personas sólo les pertenecían a ellos, así que, joder! Que se preocupasen por ellos mismos!

Continuó haciendo su camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido, con un paso algo cabreado al recordar todas esas mentiras que dijo sobre él y su relación con Hermione. Estaba más claro que el agua que estaba celoso! Quién no lo estaría, por Merlín! Casi todas la chicas iban detrás del Dios del Sexo de Slytherin y casi todos chicos detrás de La Sabelotodo de Gryffindor! Era básicamente comprensible, pero las mentiras habría podido guardárselas para sí mismo!

-Qué imbécil, por Merlín… - se dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No se dio ni cuenta y ya había llegado al Bosque Prohibido que, obviamente, estaba vacío. Se sentó en la raíz de alguno de esos árboles tan enormes y miró a su reloj. Las dos en punto del mediodía. Weasley no tenía clases, lo sabía. Los miércoles ningún alumno tenía NUNCA clases, y los castigos tampoco eran posibles. La razón? Fácil. Cada miércoles todos los profesores se reunían para discutir las cosas de cada casa y hablaban de cada tendencia de casi cada alumno. También hablaban sobre mejorar algunos detalles, para que los estudiantes en Hogwarts se sintieran todavía más a gusto. Cuando era época de exámenes, se dedicaban a corregir y a supervisar las notas de éstos. Miércoles nadie podía castigar a nadie. Así que Weasley tenía que pensarse una buena excusa por llegar tarde.

Pero de hecho, se alegró. Si se presentaba tarde, quería decir que estaba asustado, y eso le garantizaba que no volviese a hacer una cosa como la que hizo y que no se acercara a Hermione del modo en el que planeaba hacerlo. Así Draco se quedaba más tranquilo. Como más lejos se encontrase ese pelirrojo tan cabrón de su chica, mejor. Y no sólo para él.

El hecho de llegar tarde también le permitía pensar en cómo castigarlo exactamente. Cierto que Dumbledore le había permitido "tomar la decisión correcta" al ir a su casa y hacer lo que tenía que hacer con su padre por lo que le había hecho a Hermione, pero si lo pillaba hechizando a Ron con algún encantamiento de los fuertes, seguramente no tendría mucha suerte y acabarían expulsándolo de la presentación de los exámenes finales, dejando así cualquier tipo de garantía para ser auror. Así que… no. No le haría daños físicos graves. Pero en cuanto a los psíquicos… quizás se lo cargaba. A él y a su autoestima.

Cuando acabó de darle forma a su plan, volvió a mirar a su reloj: las dos y media. Empezaba a pensar que a Weasley le había cogido tal ataque de nervios, que no se atrevería a presentarse.

Empezó a oír algunos pasos y alzó la vista, esbozando media sonrisa de arrogancia pura. Era quién pensaba. Ronald Weasley.

-Vaya, Weasley, - lo llamó, con un tono de voz frío, neutro, sin sentimientos, para asustarle – parece ser que al final has aparecido.

Ron tragó saliva y se acercó algo más en donde se encontraba Draco, mirando al suelo, rechazando cualquier contacto visual. Pero eso no le gustó en absoluto a Draco.

-Weasley, no seas cobarde y mírame. – ordenó, sin alzar la voz, mientras sacaba su varita y la acariciaba, intimidándolo. – Ponte recto.

Ron, que era un cobarde, obedeció, no sin algunas dificultades entre medio, temiendo por lo que pudiese pasarle. Merlín, se trataba de Draco Malfoy! El segundo mejor mago después de Hermione! Si quería, era capaz de reducirlo a polvo en un segundo! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía miedo.

-Es que no te han enseñado ninguna clase de modales, Weasley ? ! – gritó él, levantándose – MÍRAME!

Con una expresión facial muy asustada, obedeció al instante.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – lo hechizó Draco.

Ya estaba. Ahora ya no podía moverse. Ahora había llegado el momento de divertirse intimidándolo.

-Bueno, Weasley – siseó, dando una sola vuelta a su alrededor, para después quedarse plantado delante de sus narices, con toda autoridad para hacer lo que quisiera – Así que te dedicas a meter tus narices en los asuntos ajenos y a inventarte mentiras, propagándolas por ahí…

Ron sentía que empezaba a sudar de un modo muy frío. Y es que ver a Draco riendo igual que un mortífago delante de sus narices daba mucho miedo.

Draco disfrutaba plenamente del momento. Era tan fácil leer el miedo en los ojos de esa rata cobarde… era como leer en un libro abierto.

Se puso las manos dentro los bolsillos. Había una especie de botellita, y no parecía ser que estuviese vacía. Maquinó un plan en cuestión de segundos y se aprovechó plenamente de la situación.

-Sabes, Weasley… Hermione está enferma por tu culpa. Parece ser que ayer llovió y ella estuvo fuera, llorando por la presión a la que la asumiste. – suspiró, fingiendo decepción, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, para ver la preocupación que se escondía en ellos. Quiso divertirse algo más – Pero no te preocupes, Weasley, por que a parte de encontrarla, consolarla y de abrirle los ojos, convenciéndola de que me eligiese a mí, la estuve cuidando todo el rato. Quieres saber con exactitud qué fue lo que hice?

Draco volvió a mirarle a los ojos y vio el ataque de celos que le estaba dando al pelirrojo petrificado. Se rió en toda su cara con toda la arrogancia del mundo, cumpliendo con la primera parte de su plan: derrumbar el muro que había entre el miedo y los celos para que la autoestima fuese yendo en segundo plano.

-Tus ojos te delatan, Weasley, sé que quieres saber qué es lo que hice con ella. Bueno, pues si insistes tanto… te lo contaré. – esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia. Iba a disfrutar contándole cada detalle – Como ella y yo vivimos juntos en el Aula de Premios, nos dirigimos juntos hacia allí, completamente empapados por la lluvia. Y como ella tenía frío, yo me dediqué a abrir el grifo de la bañera de nuestra vivienda y procedí a desnudarla. La llevé a la bañera al estilo nupcial, no veas como se agarraba a mi cuerpo… Después la puse dentro del agua caliente. Merlín, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, con todas esas curvas tan femeninas…

Draco se acercó todavía más a Ron, leyéndole los ojos otra vez. Sonrió con arrogancia, supo que lo estaba dejando en ridículo ante sí mismo e impotente. Y eso lo satisfacía.

-Lástima – comentó, alzando la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba y chasqueando su lengua, en señal de burla – que no sea a ti a quién le toque pensar en eso, Weasley! – Le repartió dos bofetadas y giró sobre sí, dándole las espaldas.

El miedo había crecido, igual que la impotencia y los celos. Todo se estaba mezclando, preparándose para destruir su propia autoestima. Draco colaboró un poco más, acabando de amasarlo y de darle forma al asunto.

-Ella, empapada, con su cuerpo desnudo echado sobre el mío, suspirando felizmente mi nombre… - Saboreaba cada una de esas palabras. – No te estarán entrando celos, verdad, Weasley? No estarás explotando de rabia e impotencia por dentro por que no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad con ella, a que no?

La bola de esos sentimientos oscuros ya tenía su forma final y Draco dio la primera parte de su plan por hecha. Ahora tocaba la segunda fase: la destrucción del autoestima y la dominación del miedo. Su risa fue un gran paso para que Ron empezara a desmotivarse y para que quisiera rendirse.

-Tú, posibilidades con Hermione? –soltó una carcajada - Merlín, yo estoy que me parto contigo. En serio, Weasley, deberías hacerte payaso. Posibilidades con Hermione, dice… Tiene gracia el muy condenao! Tus posibilidades máximas son con las raritas! No has oído nunca ese dicho de la media naranja? Pues te contaré un secreto… tu media naranja será pelirroja y manejará la varita igual de mal que tú!

El autoestima de Ron bajaba cada segundo. Draco decidió acabar de matarla con una última frase, antes de empezar a darle una dosis de miedo.

-No te esfuerces con Hermione, nunca será tuya. – Dijo, con mucha maldad – Y sabes por qué? Por que yo ya la he hecho mía!

Pese estar petrificado, Ron dejó escapar una lágrima. No podía ser cierto, sin embargo, lo era. Draco se lo confirmó.

-Oh, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… Tienes ganas de llorar? - se burló – Bueno, pues te voy a dar un par de razones más para que llores.

Draco se acercó a su oreja y le contó todo lo que le tenía que contar en un susurro.

-Nunca te creerías con qué fuerzas gritaba mi nombre bajo mi vaivén, con qué fuerza cerraba los ojos de placer y con qué fuerza me clavaba las uñas en mi espalda cuando hacíamos el amor. – dejó ir un par de risas malvadas, todavía susurrándole en la oreja - Pero, sabes? Tienes que creértelo. Por que… Tienes idea de donde está la diferencia entre nosotros dos? En que yo digo la verdad y tú, sin embargo, dices mentiras.

Se alejó de él, dándole la espalda otra vez y sacó su varita. Acababa de cumplir con la segunda parte de su plan. Ahora sólo le quedaba la tercera: inculcarle miedo.

Se acordó de la poción que traía en el bolsillo y la cogió, enseñándosela.

-Sabes que es esto, Weasley? – Dijo, abriendo el frasco y oliéndolo, inventándose de qué poción se trataba – Parece ser que es un calmante para serpientes. Quién le tire una gota a una serpiente, ésta le obedecerá para siempre, siendo fiel en cualquier ocasión.

Ron sentía como sus tripas empezaban a removerse. Su estómago siempre le jugaba malas pasadas cuando tenía miedo puro. Sudor y diarrea era lo que le cogía cuando estaba así.

-Lástima – comentó, vaciando el frasco tirándolo al suelo – que…, ups! Ya no me quede más. Y es una lástima que sea de Slytherin y me sepa ciertos hechizos para atraer serpientes o hacerlas salir de mi varita, no crees?

A Ronald Weasley le dio un ataque de pánico puro. Serpientes! TODO MENOS ESO!

-Octa Serpus aparis! – ocho serpientes enormes aparecieron, Draco se alejó unos metros, deshechizándolo y caminando hacia Hogwarts.

Se oían gritos de desesperación viniendo del Bosque Prohibido, pero Draco seguía tan tranquilo.

Se fue a la torre de Slytherin a buscar unas cuantas cosas. Al entrar en la sala común, se encontró a Zabini, quién le contó que Ronald Weasley había contado más mentiras en público, engañando a alumnos y profesores, buscándose más problemas con Draco Malfoy.

-No estás cabreado? – Preguntó, sorprendido por la calma de su amigo.

-Verás, Zabini… Me gustaría estarlo, pero estoy de demasiado buen humor como para hacerlo.

-Qué has hecho? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-He… organizado una tortura psíquica. – Rió con malicia – Sólo para él.

Blaise Zabini rió con él.


	15. Necesidad después de una tragedia

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XV: Necesidad después de una tragedia. **

-Especialmente para él, supongo, verdad? – preguntó el moreno, con malicia.

Draco asintió, dejando ir una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy y sale tan tranquilo de ello. – sentenció – Eso es algo que todos deberían saber.

De repente, a Draco le apeteció hablar un poco sobre el tema con Zabini, así que se permitió unos minutos antes de irse al Aula de Premios.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, que estaba durmiendo, bien calentita y bien arropada en su cama, fue despertada por una vibración. Era su móvil, Ginny le había escrito un mensaje.

"_Hermione, cómo te encuentras? Puedo venir a verte y hablar un rato contigo? Hace demasiado que no te veo! Un beso!"_

Hermione decidió mandar el cansancio a freír espárragos y contestó a Ginny, invitándola a un café en el Aula de Premios.

5 minutos más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la sala de estar con unas pintas presentables en su situación: iba en pijama con una bata de dormir por encima. Se sentó al sofá y empezó a admirar las llamas del fuego de la chimenea. Draco debió haberlas encendido.

-Draco… - pensó en alto, sonriendo.

Entonces, Ginny llamó a la puerta.

-Hermione? – Dijo, detrás de la puerta – Soy yo, Ginny! Puedes abrirme, por favor?

Hermione se levantó de un salto y abrió a Ginny enseguida, dejando que ésta saltara a sus brazos para abrazarla, dándole a entender que la había echado mucho de menos.

-Hala…! – Admiró, mientras iba yendo hacia el sofá – Esto es enorme!

Hermione simplemente le sonrió.

-Quieres un café? – le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, gracias. – le sonrió – Un cortado, por favor.

-Marchando!

Ambas rieron. Hacía días que no hacían nada juntas, y de algún modo, tenían que apañárselas para conservar su amistad en buenas condiciones.

Hermione acabó de hacer los cafés y fue al sofá, dándole a Ginny su cortado y dándose el placer de tomar ella un capuccino. Dieron un par de sorbos, en silencio, disfrutando del aroma y del calor que les proporcionaban los cafés a sus cuerpos.

-Bueeeeno, Hermione… - empezó Ginny, poniendo su taza de café encima de la mesa – ya me lo estás contando todo, con pelos y detalles! Ya nadie se cree lo de las pociones de amor, después de todas las mentiras que ha dicho mi hermano por ahí…

-Te refieres a Ronald? – preguntó, sorprendida – Qué es lo que ha dicho esta vez?

-Bueno, básicamente…

Ginny se lo contó todo. Le contó lo de la sala común, de qué manera se hizo el héroe, diciendo que la había salvado de los brazos de Draco Malfoy, diciendo que le había elegido como novio, pero que necesitaba aire… Y le contó de qué manera quedó en ridículo cuando Harry lo desmintió todo.

Hermione estuvo seria todo el rato, pensando en lo mentiroso que podía haber llegado a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, hasta Ginny mencionó la parte de Harry.

-En serio? – dijo, divertida – qué cara puso Ron?

-Más o menos esta – respondió, intentando imitar la cara de incredibilidad de su hermano – pero esto no es el final de la historia, cielo! Resulta que, al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor…

Hermione escuchaba atentamente lo que Ginny le estaba contando. La bofetada de Draco en el Gran Comedor, la felicitación de la profesora McGonagall, la visita a Dumbledore…

-Espera un momento… qué? Me estás diciendo que Draco ha pegado a Ron?

-Hermione, Ron se lo había buscado. No solo había dicho mentiras sobre él, sino que sobre ti también!

-Sé más concreta. – Demandó Hermione, severa - Cuéntame cuáles fueron exactamente sus mentiras. Quiero saberlo.

-A ver, a parte de decir que Malfoy intentó violarte, dijo que a pesar de que habías ido corriendo a sus brazos, morreándotelo, para él, tú eras una… - Se quedó mirando a Hermione, insegura de decírselo. Era capaz de montar un discurso delante de ella si era demasiado directa.

-Escúpelo ya!

-Bueno, vale, vale! – exclamó ella - Dijo que por mucho que tu hubieras ido corriendo a sus brazos, dándole un morreo de película, dijo que para él tú serías siempre una zorra traidora por haberte liado siquiera con Draco Malfoy. También dijo que tendrías que bañarte al lago para volver a estar "purificada", por que según él, Draco te estaba dejando contaminada.

-QUÉ ! ? – Gritó, dejando su taza de capuccino en la mesa y levantándose, indignada – PERO COMO SE ATREVE ESE DESGRACIADO! TE JURO QUE SE VA A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES BUENO!

Antes de que Hermione empezara con su escena, Ginny la interrumpió.

-Hermione, no hace falta que se lo demuestres… a estas horas, Malfoy ya le habrá dado su merecido.

Hermione se quedó callada, mirándola y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, con una mirada curiosa.

-Como que ya le habrá dado su merecido…? – preguntó – Ginny, de qué me estás hablando? Hay algo que sepas que no me estés contando?

-Creía que Draco te lo habría dicho!

-Ginny, he estado muy enferma, de hecho, he estado hechizada. Draco no ha tenido tiempo de decirme nada. – explicó.

-Oh… En tal caso… -balbuceó ella – Después de haberlo abofeteado como Merlín manda, Malfoy le ha amenazado con cargar con las consecuencias si no se presentaba al Bosque Prohibido hoy después de clases. Y conociendo a mi hermano, y sabiendo lo cagado que es… creo que habrá ido y Malfoy le habrá dado su merecido.

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en cada frase que Ginny había dicho. Cierto que Ron era un real cabrón por haber hecho lo que había hecho, pero Draco era capaz de matarlo!

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió. Era Draco.

-Ginny, te veo luego. – dijo, guiñándole el ojo, dándole a entender que ya le contaría después lo que hubiese pasado.

-Nos vemos, Hermione – Dijo ella, abrazándola y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saludando a Draco. – Cuídala bien, vale Malfoy?

-Descuida. – dijo, amigablemente.

Ginny cerró el cuadro con cuidado y Draco fue con Hermione. Le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó con ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor. – dijo, cariñoso, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano libre.

-Sí… mucho mejor. – dijo ella, sonriendo – Quieres un café, mi amor?

-Pues un capuccino no estaría mal… - dijo, sonriéndole algo tímido, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Hermione solo rió y fue a la cocina a prepararle uno. Cuando volvió, encontró a su Slytherin cavilando profundamente, dejando que algún tema ocupase su mente. Y ella… sabía de qué se trataba.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio su café, sonriéndole y guardando silencio. Ella lo quería mucho, y no quería forzarlo a hablar de un tema que pudiera serle incómodo. Así que esperó hasta que Draco sacó el asunto por sí solo.

-Hermione, mi amor… - empezó, dejando que su mirada se perdiese en las llamas de la chimenea – tengo que decirte algo.

Ella sólo lo miró y guardó silencio.

-Verás… la pelirroja es la hermana del pelirrojo, así que supongo que te habrá contado lo que ha pasado… Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella se perdió en sus preciosos ojos plateados y asintió poco a poco, hechizada por ellos. Él no rompió el contacto visual y continuó explicando. Le contó su venganza psíquica y para justificarse, le aclaró las razones por las cuales se vio obligado a hacerla. Ella, tierna y comprensiva como era, le regaló un "lo sé, no te preocupes, mi amor", le puso las manos en las mejillas y se alzó un poco para darle un beso en la frente. Al menos, no lo había matado.

-Crees que mi venganza ha sido justa? – preguntó, serio – y séme sincera, por favor.

-Draco… - empezó ella – Es cierto que Ron se ha pasado contando mentiras y blasfemando sobre nosotros… de mi ha dicho que soy una zorra traidora contaminada, así que… Pero ese no es el punto, mi amor. El punto es que ahora nos hemos vengado. Por que tú, al vengarte, nos has vengado a ti y a mí. No se trata de si ha sido justo o no. Se trata de que ahora no quede nada más que nos dé razones a los tres para hacer o decir algo malo.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Si ella decía que no se trataba de justicia, era que había hecho lo correcto. Aunque quizás se había pasado un poco con lo de las serpientes…

-No estás enfadada conmigo, verdad?

Hermione rió tiernamente. Era increíble el cambio que había hecho des de que lo conocía. Draco se preocupaba de si ella estaba enfadada con él!

-Draco, mi amor, – dijo, acercando su cara a la de él, sonriéndole – por qué debería estarlo?

Draco rió y la besó en los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento. Ah, que bien le hacía poder volver a besar esos labios dulces como la miel, suaves como el algodón y tibios como los rayos del sol en un día de primavera. Empezaba a apasionarse, ya había cogido a su dulce, dulce Hermione por las caderas, ya había profundizado el beso, ya había pedido paso a su boca.

-Dr… Draco… - decía, mientras le besaba - Hey… espera… cielo, esp…

-No… Hermione… por favor… - rogaba él, mientras la atraía hacia sí – te quiero… te necesito… no… puedo esp… erar más…

Hermione se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, pero no quería contagiarle. Creyó que si se echaba algo hacia atrás Draco dejaría de besarla, pero se equivocó. Se echó encima de ella.

-Mh… Hermione…

-Draco,… no quiero… contagiarte…

Draco le puso su mano en su frente, comprobando su temperatura, sin llegar a romper el beso. Estaba demasiado excitado para ello. Merlín sabía como la deseaba después de una tragedia como aquella.

-No tienes fiebre – dijo muy rápido, para que no se perdiese nada de ese beso.

Hermione se quedó más tranquila y entonces decidió mimarlo y dejarse mimar.

Le daba besos largos y profundos, fogosos y apasionados, ansiosos, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ella también lo necesitaba. Ella también lo deseaba. Quería estar con su Draco, quería estar con su príncipe rubio de ojos plateados, quería estar con su Slytherin, con su serpiente plateada, sólo con él y con nadie más.

-Abre la boca… -ordenó él, excitado, mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

Ella la abrió y sus lenguas empezaron a luchar para ganar en territorio. Y como Hermione había estado enferma, Draco llevaba ventaja.

Draco estaba situado entre sus piernas, sintiendo como estas le abrazaban la cintura. Él la tenía cogida por las caderas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo dulcemente, mientras se ocupaba de abandonar su boca para concentrarse en el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo; mientras recibía un masaje en los hombros y besos en su fuerte cuello.

Hubo un mordisco algo más fuerte que los otros que hizo que Hermione gimiera de placer. Draco esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia, ya que, por mucho placer que ella le estuviese dando, él la había hecho gemir primero.

Se olvidó de su oreja durante un rato y empezó a descender para llegar a su cuello, trazando un largo camino de saliva con su lengua. Entonces empezó a devorárselo, mientras sus manos se deshacían de su bata de dormir y se encargaban de todos esos botones de su pijama de invierno que no hacían más que molestar.

Ella paró de darle el masaje y lo alzó para que la mirara a los ojos. Le quitó el jersey, le dio un beso fugaz y dejó que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo, ocupando sus manos en los botones de su camisa blanca.

Lo estaba desabotonando desesperadamente lento, de modo que él perdiera la paciencia y se arrancase su camisa en un gesto muy masculino, dejando ver sus perfectos pectorales.

Él acabó de quitarle su camisa de pijama y ocupó una de sus manos con uno de sus pechos, mientras su boca acababa de deleitarse con la tersa piel de su fino cuello, provocándole un gemido de placer.

Un mordisco y una marca. Eso fue lo que dejó la boca de Draco antes de irse a ocupar con los senos de Hermione.

-Oh, Draco… - ella sólo podía gemir ante tanto placer.

-Estoy aquí, mi vida – le aseguró él, bajando una de sus manos por su plano vientre, entreteniéndose, cómo siempre, con su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió su labio inferior, disfrutando de todo el placer y sintiéndose feliz de estar con él. Apretó algo más sus hombros, haciendo que a Draco se le escapase un gemido tan ronco como placentero.

La mano de Draco que había llegado a su destino final le bajó los pantaloncitos y las bragas, tirándolas al suelo. Trazó otro camino de sus pechos a su boca con su lengua, acabando en un beso apasionado. Se separó de ella y se perdió en su mirada marrón caramelizada, al igual que ella en su mirada gris de plata.

Entonces, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Sabes que eres un tramposo, Malfoy? – dijo, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso tan pícaro como ella misma.

-No me digas… - dijo él, chasqueando la lengua y sonriendo sensualmente – A nosotros los Slytherin se nos conoce por ser unos tramposos… pero me encantaría saber qué es lo que he hecho esta vez, Granger.

-Yo estoy totalmente desnuda, mientras tú… - le aclaró la duda, mientras ponía el dedo índice en uno de sus pectorales - … todavía vas con los pantalones puestos.

-Oh, tendrás que disculparme, ahora me encargo de ello…

-Shh… - dijo ella, callándole en uno de sus tan fogosos besos – de eso me encargo yo, Draco…

-Encantado, pero vayamos a algún sitio más cómodo… - le contestó él, sonriéndole con su más sensual sonrisa, cogiéndola en brazos y poniendo rumbo a su habitación - como por ejemplo, nuestra cama.

Llegaron a la cama y Draco depositó a Hermione dulcemente en ella, mientras él se quitaba los zapatos y volvía a ponerse encima suyo.

-No, no, no, no, señor mío… - bromeó ella, mientras se abrazaba a él con brazos y piernas y hacía la croqueta, de modo que ella quedase encima – esta vez me toca a mí mimarte, Draco.

Antes de que Hermione le besara en los labios, Draco rió sensualmente y le sacó la lengua, imitando el sonido de una serpiente, poniéndola a cien.

Le cogió de las mejillas y él a ella por el pelo y la espalda, mientras sus labios de fundían en esa enorme pasión que duró por varios minutos, hasta que Hermione rompió el beso y bajó por su cuello, mordiéndole cada músculo que tenía remarcado y besándolo para proporcionar alivio sobre la zona mordida.

Mientras Draco le masajeaba la espalda y de vez en cuando sus muslos, Hermione se entretuvo conduciendo sus manos hacia sus perfectos pectorales, masajeándolos y clavándoles sus afiladas uñas de leona, robándole un gemido a Draco.

Pero sus manos tuvieron que abandonar la zona, dejándole paso a su boca, mientras ellas se dirigían en dirección sur, dirección abdominales marcados, apretándolos y masajeándolos igual que con los pectorales, dándole placer. Mucho, mucho placer.

Draco cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de placer y satisfacción, disfrutando de cada una de las caricias y de cada uno de los mimos que estaba recibiendo de su Gryffindor, de su leona dorada, de su insoportable sabelotodo, de su dulce, dulce Hermione.

Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de su cinturón, su boca se ocupaba con sus abdominales, lamiéndolos, besándolos y mordiéndolos con pasión, dejando que el tiempo pasara, queriéndolo perder. Qué más daba? Estaba con él, con Draco, y eso era lo que era importante para ellos.

La lengua de Hermione se estaba entreteniendo con el ombligo de Draco, que al parecer, también le hacía cosquillas. Sus manos ya se habían deshecho del cinturón y ahora estaban concentradas en abrir el botón y la bragueta del pantalón. Hermione parecía querer torturarlo un poco, sus manos iban desesperadamente lentas, haciendo que Draco empezara a jadear un poco.

-Impaciente, Draco? – ronroneó ella, guiñándole un ojo, acariciándole su masculinidad por encima de los pantalones, robándole gritos y gemidos.

-Hermione, te lo digo en serio, te la estás jugando! – amenazó él, entrecortado y excitado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Shh… - Dijo, subiendo una de sus manos hacia sus abdominales, repartiendo suaves caricias para que se tranquilizara un poco, mientras la otra empezaba a bajar los dichosos pantalones y los tiraba al suelo. – relájate…

Hermione continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y le bajó los calzoncillos, dejando ver lo erecta que estaba ya su masculinidad.

-Ven aquí – dijo él, alzándola para ver su precioso rostro. – Ahora me toca a mí.

Ambos rieron pícaramente y Draco se puso encima de ella. La miró a los ojos intensamente, perdiéndose en su mirada y condujo su mano a su destino final, pasándola antes por su cuello, pecho y vientre, parándose en cada sitio antes de los preliminares.

Cuando la besó, empezó a acariciar esa zona tan húmeda, dejando que Hermione ahogara incontables gemidos. Cuando subió el grado de pasión, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, a una velocidad notable, haciendo que Hermione le clavara las uñas en la espalda y cortara el beso para gritar fuertemente su nombre, haciendo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos y echase su cabeza hacia atrás, por el inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo.

Eso era música para sus oídos, disfrutaba tanto oírla cantar su nombre…

Empezó a morderle el cuello y aprovechó para introducirle otro dedo, subiendo todavía más la velocidad y subiendo el volumen de cierta leona que estaba completamente bajo su control.

Sonrió con arrogancia y con placer, hacer el amor con Hermione era tan gratificante…

Hermione sentía como si estuviese a punto de tocar el cielo, pero Draco no se lo permitió todavía. Sacó sus dos dedos de su interior y la besó en la boca, mientras se posicionaba para entrar en ella.

Cortó dulcemente el beso, acariciándole su sonrosada mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y mirándola a los ojos.

-Piérdete en mi mirada, Hermione… - pidió él, mientras empezaba a introducirse en ella – dime que quieres que te quiera…

Hermione se perdió en su mirada, totalmente enamorada de él.

-Quiéreme, Draco… - dijo ella, tal y como él se lo había pedido.

Acabó de introducirse completamente en ella con dulzura, no sabía si la segunda vez le haría algún daño. No parecía ser así, su cara tan sólo reflejaba placer y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Se besaron en los labios, tiernamente al principio, disfrutando al máximo de los primeros vaivenes. Fueron aumentando el placer, el amor y la pasión de ambas cosas. De sus besos y de sus vaivenes, coordinándolos en perfecta sincronización, en perfecto ritmo.

En esa habitación sólo se oían nombres y gritos y gemidos de placer y de amor; respiraciones de felicidad, de satisfacción. Simplemente, sólo se les oía a ellos disfrutar del acto que estaban haciendo. Sólo ellos dos. Juntos. Demostrándose mutuamente su amor, sin preocupación alguna, como debía ser.

Draco y Hermione se abrazaron fuerte, sabían que el orgasmo estaba por llegar, no faltaba mucho para que ambos se partiesen su propio trocito del cielo, y probasen esas dulces mieles que de ellos salían.

Se miraron a los ojos en ese tan placentero vaivén, completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, diciéndose todo lo que con palabras no podían expresarse. Entonces, ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo como esa enorme ola del orgasmo se abalanzaba sobre ellos, permitiendo que se dejasen ir al mismo tiempo. Él, dentro de ella, estando seguro de dejar su semilla en Hermione. Ella, por el contrario, fuera.

Draco se quedó un rato más dentro de ella, totalmente quieto, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba. Hermione seguía abrazándole con las piernas, deseando que se quedara así para siempre.

Tenían las respiraciones muy alteradas, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora, lo único que les importaba era estar el uno fusionado con el otro, perdiendo el tiempo por esa buena causa, deseando poder leer la felicidad de cada uno en los ojos del otro.

Draco juntó sus labios con los de ella, abrazándola con ternura y con mimo.

-Te quiero, mi dulce, dulce Hermione…

-Te quiero, mi tierno, tierno Draco…

Se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella y entonces salió, poniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos y dejando que ambos cuerpos quedasen debajo de las mantas.

Draco besó a Hermione una vez más y se quedaron dormidos, esperando a que un nuevo día llegase.


	16. La carta y un final feliz

Bueno, chavales! Aquí tenéis último capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que hayáis disfrutado con la historia! Muchas gracias por haber estado ahí leyendo! Sois los mejores!

Reviews, porfa? :)

**Mi dulce, dulce Hermione... **

**Capítulo XVI: La carta y un final feliz **

Hermione abrió sus ojos. No sabía qué hora era, y de hecho, no le importaba en absoluto. Si ella estaba con él, con su Slytherin, era feliz.

Sonrió con ternura y diversión al ver que su príncipe todavía dormía: la boca medio abierta, el ceño totalmente relajado, el pelo alborotado, dándole un toque demasiado sexy… y desnudo. Completamente desnudo.

Recordó los grandes momentos de la noche anterior, sin poder evitar sonrojarse a la memoria. Y con ese pensamiento, Draco despertó.

-Buenos días, dormilón. –dijo ella, con ternura, dándole un beso en la nariz, mientras él se frotaba los ojos – has dormido bien?

-Buenos días, princesa – respondió él, mientras bostezaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo – una noche contigo siempre será la mejor noche de mi vida, sea durmiendo… o no.

Ambos rieron con picardía y se dieron un apasionado beso de buenos días. Después de unos segundos lo rompieron dulcemente y empezaron a salir muy lentamente de la cama.

-Oye, mi amor… qué hora es? –preguntó ella.

-Para qué quieres saberlo si todavía tienes que quedarte aquí en la cama, por si las moscas? – preguntó él, acariciándole las mejillas.

Hermione simplemente le hizo ojitos para que le dijera qué hora era. Sabía que ese truco SIEMPRE funcionaba. Y es que Draco cogió su reloj de muñeca de la mesita de noche para mirar la hora, tal y como Hermione se lo había pedido. Y por la mirada que puso…

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOS! –Draco se estaba tirando del pelo, como podía haberse dejado el despertador apagado ? !

Hermione se quedó confusa. Dormidos? Como que dormidos?

-Draco, de qué estás hablando? Como que dormidos? Qué hora es?

Draco, que había cogido su varita y se había vestido dándose un toque, iba respondiéndole a sus preguntas mientras corría al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Jonh waj diej y megia ge da majana! (Son las diez y media de la mañana!) Y yo gentgo ge ub guagto ge oga dengo bagtigo ge Quigitj! ( y yo dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo partido de Quidditch!) - Escupió la pasta de dientes que tenía en la boca y se la enjuagó – SNAPE ME VA A MATAR!

A Hermione, que le había dado un ataque de risa por cómo hablaba Draco, simplemente se encargó de buscar su escoba para que no tuviese que entretenerse más y pudiese irse de ahí sin más prisas de las que ya llevaba. Sólo le quedaban diez minutos de tiempo. Y de lo que verdad no tenía ganas, era llegar tarde al partido, dejando a su equipo y a él en ridículo. Pero sobre todo, a él, ya que era el capitán. Qué pensaría Snape si su alumno favorito de traía una deshonra como tal a su querida casa de Slytherin!

Draco, una vez con los dientes limpios y vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch, se dirigió corriendo en donde estaba Hermione, para coger su escoba y darle un beso.

-Suerte, mi amor. – Dijo, acariciándole la mejilla, antes de que desapareciera de ahí. – vais a ganar. Sé que lo haréis.

Draco le sonrió y le dio otro beso, algo más apasionado que el primero. Se montó encima de su escoba y se despidió.

-Gracias, preciosa. –le agradeció - Pero tu vuelve a la cama e intenta dormir un poco, creo que ayer te dejé algo sin fuerzas…

Hermione se puso un poco roja, pero le sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que reconocer que tenía razón…

Draco salió volando a toda pastilla por la ventana y dio gracias a Merlín por haber llegado puntual.

-Malfoy! – gritó una voz muy conocida para él – Chaval, ya pensaba que no vendrías!

-Oh, cállate, Zabini! – Dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante, chocando los cinco con la mano del moreno – Ahora salgamos al estadio y ganemos a esos idiotas de Ravenclaw de una vez.

-Tú lo has dicho! – aseguró él, de buena gana.

Slytherin y Ravenclaw se pusieron en fila, una al lado de la otra, esperando la señal que les indicara que podían montarse encima de sus escobas y salir volando a por la victoria, ya que, de momento, todo lo que se oía era a Dumbledore dándole la bienvenida a todo Hogwarts.

-Bienvenidos a la semifinal de los partidos de Quidditch de Hogwarts! Hoy, se enfrentará Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy de capitán – todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir como loco – contra Ravenclaw, con Randolph Burrow dirigiendo al equipo! QUE EMPIECE EL PARTIDO!

Dumbledore alzó su varita al cielo, lanzando un hechizo en señal del inicio del juego.

Draco fue el primero el salir. Dio una vuelta al estadio volando con su escoba, saludando a todo el mundo, en especial a Slytherin, asegurándose la victoria. Todo el mundo aplaudía como loco.

-VAMOS, SLYTHERIN! – Gritó él lleno de orgullo, alzando el puño al aire, provocando gritos de ánimo entre el público.

-SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN! SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN! – Gritaban todos a coro.

Burrow hizo lo mismo, pero con un resultado algo diferente. Tenían que ser todos sinceros, todos ansiaban que Slytherin ganara para que jugase en la final contra Gryffindor, de modo que otro partido se convirtiera en uno de los partidos más emocionantes de la historia del mundo de la magia y la hechicería.

Los demás jugadores salieron al estadio y se pusieron todos en sus posiciones. Draco quedó cara a cara con Burrow, un tío que le iba a las casillas hasta ya no poder más.

-Preparado para perder, Malfoy? – dijo, con arrogancia.

-Preparado para tragarte tus palabras, Burrow? – Contestó Draco, con más arrogancia que la de Randolph – Sabes que vais a perder. No tenéis ni la más mínima posibilidad contra Slytherin!

La profesora de Quidditch soltó la bola dorada y el partido se dio por empezado.

Pasó una hora y media y el marcador iba de parte de Slytherin, marcando 144 : 109. Todos los alumnos menos los de Ravenclaw estaban entusiasmados.

-SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN! SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN! – El escudo de la serpiente se dibujó en Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, haciendo que los jugadores de Slytherin sonrieran con arrogancia y se sintiesen orgullosos de sí mismos. – SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN! SLYTHER, SLYTHERIN!

Zabini voló al lado de Draco durante un momento para decirle que se centrara en la piedra dorada. Tenían el partido ganado de todos modos, así que podían prescindir de él un rato.

Draco asintió y empezó a buscar a esa condenada bolita dorada con alas con la mirada. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que la encontró. Fueron muchos los intentos hasta que se concentró de verdad, haciendo que nadie más se interpusiera en su camino.

-Ya eres mía – susurró, mientras iba persiguiéndola sin que nadie se volviera a dar cuenta.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca del objeto que le proporcionaría la victoria, empezó a estirar su brazo y abrió su mano todo lo que pudo. Centró su mirada en éste y cuando estuvo justo delante suyo, cerró la mano con un movimiento rápido.

-SLYTHERIN GANA! – Draco la había cazado. – FINAL CONTRA GRYFFINDOR ASEGUNRADA!

Sonrió, lleno de satisfacción y alzó con orgullo la dorada pieza que tenía en la mano, cogiéndola con firmeza para que no se le escapara.

-SYLTHERIIIIIIN! –Gritó victorioso, alzando su cabeza al cielo, empapado de sudor.

Y como si hubiese reconocido una voz muy conocida para él, dirigió su mirada a Gryffindor. Ahí estaba. A pesar de estar enferma, Hermione había venido a ver como ganaba. Sonrió y alzó el vuelo, plantándose delante de Gryffindor, yéndola a buscar.

La cogió como si de una pluma se tratara y la subió consigo a su escoba.

-Draco! – exclamó ella, riendo sin parar – Pero qué haces!

Draco sólo sonrió y voló justo en medio del estadio, de modo que todas las casas les vieran.

Cogió su varita y se hechizó con Hermione para no caer de la escoba y se puso de pie con ella. Ya no le importaba en absoluto que Hogwarts supiese lo suyo.

Desde la torre de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape se quedaron mirando con atención. Dumbledore sonrió, viendo cómo Draco Malfoy había cambiado, viéndole completamente sus intenciones. McGonagall, al ver lo acaramelada que se sentía su alumna favorita Hermione Granger al lado del Slytherin también sonrió, deseándoles lo mejor del mundo a ambos. Y Snape… Snape sólo se quedó mirando, viendo, al igual que Dumbledore, los cambios que Draco había hecho. Y es que des de que el Señor Oscuro había muerto, Draco se había mostrado más… liberado, más confiado en sus propias decisiones. Y si una de esas decisiones se reflejaba en Granger, eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy había madurado lo suficiente como para asumir sus propias responsabilidades y posibilidades para ser feliz. No sonrió, pero tampoco sintió odio ni asco. Simplemente, lo asumió y lo aceptó. Y aunque le hubiese cogido cariño… Draco no era su hijo y nunca lo sería… por suerte.

Draco y Hermione estaban de pie en la escoba, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, ignorando completamente a todo Hogwarts, que en lugar de montar un alboroto de escándalo, estaba guardando silencio, demostrándoles el respeto que les tenían a ambos.

Draco la puso entre sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras Hermione le puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, mimando su pelo rubio, acariciándole y sonriéndole.

Iban acercándose, diciéndose cosas que sólo ellos podían oír.

Blaise Zabini y los demás jugadores, que los estaban observando des del suelo, se quitaron los cascos invisibles de sus cabezas para un mayor respeto, viendo cómo las caras de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se acercaban más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Y des de Gryffindor, un Harry Potter que había por ahí se dedicó a sonreír, sintiéndose simplemente feliz por Hermione. Y es que Draco estaba manteniendo su palabra. Cuando se lo encontró en el cuarto piso besándola, le prometió que la cuidaría y la haría feliz, y así estaba siendo. Empezó a sentir empatía con Draco. No sería tan mal chico después de todo.

Draco ya sentía el aliento de Hermione. Y Hermione ya sentía el de Draco. Pero sus labios todavía no se tocaban.

Ron, que estaba justo al lado de Harry, sintió como si algo raro le evadiera. No era odio, no era rabia, tampoco ira. Era… era algo parecido a aceptación, mezclado con una pizca de decepción al no verla a ella a su lado. Pero lo aceptaba! Estaba aceptando que Draco Malfoy se hiciera cargo de Hermione, de Hermione Granger, la única Hermione que él amaría como nada en el mundo.

Sus labios se tocaron, fundiéndose en un perfecto beso feliz.

-UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER! – Exclamó Dumbledore, a través de su varita.

Ron Weasley y Severus Snape fueron los primeros en aplaudir. El resto de Hogwarts fue añadiéndose en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, gritando a los cuatro vientos que les deseaban lo mejor a los dos.

Seguían besándose apasionadamente, sonriendo por la reacción de Hogwarts, sonriendo por lo que estaba pasando. Estaban haciendo pública su relación, y de qué manera! Pero se sentían felices. Y en esos precisos momentos, nada les parecía más importante que eso. La felicidad.

Rompieron poco a poco el beso, dejando que el furor de Hogwarts creciera todavía más. Se abrazaron y sonrieron. Sonrieron a todo Hogwarts, más que encantados por la aceptación que les habían regalado.

Fred y George, que tenían unos petardos en la manga, cogieron y decidieron hacerlos explotar en el aire, creando unos fuegos artificiales ni nada más ni nada menos que estupendamente pasables a la situación.

Hogwarts estuvo celebrando con la nueva pareja hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Se dirigieron todos al castillo y se encabezaron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde, obviamente, les esperaba un gran banquete.

Se sentaron todos en sus respectivas mesas y comentaron lo ocurrido, mientras daban la mano a Draco y a Hermione, felicitándolos personalmente, comentándoles lo bien que se veían juntos.

Su pusieron a comer y dejaron pasar los 20 minutos de los 30 de la comida, para que los búhos hiciesen sus apariciones y trajesen lo que tuvieran que traer.

Draco se sorprendió al ver su búho volando por ahí, pero supuso que se trataría de alguna carta del banco, ya que, al haberse enterado de la muerte de su padre, el banco tenía que hablarle de la gran herencia que tendría. Pero no fue así.

La lechuza dejó caer la carta y se puso encima del hombro de Draco, esperando algo para comer como recompensa por su buen trabajo. Draco, que parecía haberlo entendido, sonrió arrogantemente y le dio una de las galletas que había por ahí. Su lechuza se la comió con todo el gusto del mundo y emprendió el vuelo.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro. Conocía ese olor. Conocía esa letra.

-Mamá… - susurró, mientras se apresuraba a leer el contenido de la carta.

_Draco, mi querido, preciado único Draco, _

_Lo siento. Lo siento y mil veces lo siento. Y mucho. De corazón. No quería hacerte daño, pero al dejar de escribirte, te lo hice. Por lo tanto, lo siento. Siento no haber podido estar todas esas Navidades en casa, siento haberte dejado sólo al cuidado de tu vil padre, quién te ha manipulado y no te ha dejado ser feliz. Lo siento, Draco. Siento mi repentina fuga, siento todo lo que te he estado haciendo pasar. Toda esa agonía, esa soledad, ese amor materno perdido. Todos esos momentos que he dejado pasar. Toda esa infancia en la que has estado tú solo cuando me necesitabas. Lo siento.  
Espero que hayas madurado y crecido como debías hacerlo. Espero que hayas encontrado la manera de ser feliz. Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien para compartir tu felicidad, que espero con todo mi corazón que sea la más grande que hayas sentido nunca. Espero que estés bien y tengas todo lo que deseas, ya sea material o no. Simplemente, espero. Y espero que me perdones por todos estos años sólo.  
Te escribo esta carta para contarte una historia. Una historia que quizás resuelva tus dudas… o quizás no.  
Érase una vez, en una mansión muy grande, un padre, una madre y su hijo vivían muy felices. El padre, que había sido muy feliz con la madre en sus tiempos, tuvo un terrible accidente mientras su único hijo estaba en el colegio. Estuvo días y semanas en el hospital, podría decirse que hasta meses. Pero él no despertaba. Pero ella esperaba. Esperaba y esperaba, esperaba sin parar. Hasta que un día, un médico llegó a la sala y le comunicó una horrible noticia: su marido no despertaría nunca más. La esposa se negó a creerlo, así pues, se dedicó a buscar cualquier tipo de ayuda. Y buscando, buscando… la encontró. Un hombre de tez pálida supo del accidente de su esposo, y se dedicó a ofrecerle ayuda. Ella, desesperada, cogió su mano en señal de pacto y aceptó, sin haber tenido en cuenta que el hombre le había dicho que cada ayuda tenía su precio. No le importó, soportaría cualquier cosa para volver a ser feliz con su familia.  
La bella mujer condujo al hombre de tal piel blanca al hospital, dejando que le curara. Con un toque de varita, el hombre despertó, sintiéndose aliviado y descansado. Ella se tiró a sus brazos, pero no fue correspondida. Él había perdido la memoria. Sabía que tenía un hijo, pero decía que su esposa había muerto hacía años. Y cómo le pareció que la mujer mentía al decirle que ella había sido su única esposa, le pidió que se fuera y la hechizó… dejándola reaparecer en el día que hubiese llegado su hora. Con ese hechizo, la mujer quedó encerrada en un lugar oscuro, contando las horas que le quedaban para al menos ver a su hijo, que seguro que pensaba tanto en ella como ella en él.  
Después de muchos años, la mujer vio una pequeña pero clara luz de esperanza en ese sitio tan oscuro, así pues, se dirigió donde sus ojos ansiaban: hacia esa claridad.  
Cuando salió, cogió un folio, una pluma y tinta, con el fin de escribirle una carta a su hijo único, explicándole el porqué de su desaparición, sintiéndolo de corazón y esperando que fuese feliz.  
La mujer, a la que no se le daban bien las despedidas, decidió contarle que se encontraba en su casa de nuevo, esperando ver su rostro, tan parecido al de ella, esperando darle un abrazo compensando todos estos años. Una vez se lo anunció, decidió despedirse con un simple_

_Te quiero,  
Narcissa Malfoy  
_


End file.
